A different Rogue
by Anime addicted
Summary: Okay Rogue met two other versions of her self and three Bella's. She's in New Orleans while the rest of the X-mn are back in New York. It's nothing but Rogues' and Bellas's with unknown creatures and more myterious people. [FINISHED]
1. offering

An: Well this is just to get it off my mind so if you like just let me know.  
  
' Thoughts '  
  
WARNING!!!!!! This story has other characters whom I do not own. They are from many different X-Men storylines BUT I am changing them to fit the story so if you think you may get offended because their characteristic aren't the same do not read. And if you do get offended don't try and hurt me.  
  
Rogue had just come from a session with the professor and she was tired and hungry. She walked through the halls and in to the kitchen where she grabbed a slim fast bar. Before she began to eat she sat on a couch in the living room.  
  
"Like mail!" Kitty yelled.  
  
' Oh mah goodness let meh go now ah nevah get any mail. ' Rogue thought. Just as she stood up to leave Kitty's squeal stopped her.  
  
"Rogue mail," Kitty was terrible at hiding her feelings.  
  
Rogue was still standing still when out of nowhere she fell hard on the floor then quickly stood up a faced Kitty who was giggling at Rogue's reaction.  
  
"Ya didn't see that. Now give it," Rogue ordered.  
  
Kitty handed Rogue the letter but when Rogue tried to grab it her hand had phased right through. Rogue tried a couple of times then began to growl. Kitty dropped it and ran thinking that Rogue was gonna kill her. Rogue for the first time noticed everybody else in the room staring at her. She made a sound that said she was annoyed grabbed the letter off the ground and went into the kitchen not even noticing Logan was standing right in front of her.  
  
{Rogue,  
  
There is a service that has been watching you and or studying you for some time now. We have come to an understanding that you do not have any type of circumscription over your powers and we can offer assistance. Sorry but there is a catch, we want you to work for us secretly if you please. The price is good about 250 a week if the job is done. If you are interested give me a call at 410-7736 ask for Drew. }  
  
Rogue hadn't noticed that she had an ambivalent look on her face, with her green eyes wide open. Logan noticed it and waited for a while incase she was gonna tell him what suddenly changed her attitude. When she didn't say anything he decided to find out or at least attempt to.  
  
"Stripes?" Logan asked.  
  
Rogue didn't hear him. ' This screams trap but it is a good deal. What if this is a sick joke? Crap should I? Why not? What have ah got 't' lose? '  
  
"Stripes!" Logan growled. Rogue immediately snapped out of her somnolence.  
  
"Huh what? Oh sorry," Rogue apologized.  
  
"What that has got you so tense?"  
  
"Nothin' just glad 't get some mail is all. Well bye," Rogue said.  
  
Logan sensed that she was lying but didn't think much of it. Rogue memorized the information and then she burned the paper. She went to grab her coat and walked out of the mansion. She walked to no particular destination but when she saw a pay phone she got an idea. She reached the payphone thankful that there wasn't a line and dialed the number then just simply waited for someone to answer.  
  
"Magic city," said a childish voice.  
  
"Uh. sorry must have the wrong number," Rogue was about to hang up the phone the voice stopped her.  
  
"Rogue I presume?" The voice was no longer childish anymore but serious.  
  
"Um. Mr. Drew?" Rogue asked back.  
  
"Please just drew I'm only 16 years old. Anyway are you interested?" he asked.  
  
"Would ah call if ah wasn't?" Rogue said with a smile.  
  
"Just checking. Anyway are you good at keeping secrets?"  
  
"No one knows mah real name right?" Rogue shot out.  
  
"How independent are you?" he asked.  
  
"Wait do ah have 't' answer these questions" Rogue asked hoping he'd say no.  
  
"Yup sure do," he seemed a little too happy about it.  
  
"Well does the word loner mean anything 't' you?" Rogue felt like this was a game.  
  
"Can you keep your distance from people well?"  
  
"Can't your people tell you that? Ah though they were watching meh." Rogue blurted.  
  
"Yes well just making sure. You a goodie goodie?" he almost laughed.  
  
"What do you think," Rogue did laugh.  
  
"Okay do you feel guilty lying to people?" he was being serious again.  
  
"It's really none of their concern, it's mah decision." Rogue smiled.  
  
"Okay what do you think of non-mutants?" he sounded almost bitter.  
  
"Some are okay ah only have one as a friend but is they look a meh in the wrong way their on mah bad side," Rogue said.  
  
"Okay here's the million dollar question, what about killing?"  
  
"Ah did after all kill my own mother but is it a good cause?" Rogue said precisely.  
  
"Of course the innocent never get killed or hurt least not on purpose."  
  
"What does killing got 't' do wit it," Rogue asked.  
  
"Well you are to become an assassin but first my side of the deal comes. Met me at the park in ten."  
  
"Yes sir," Rogue joked.  
  
"Questions or concerns?" he asked childishly.  
  
"Yeah do ah get a cool outfit?" Rogue had been obsessed with what she looked like for a while.  
  
"Oh yeah forgot about that one, you get gotta draw it out give every detail then the rest is up to me."  
  
"All right bye," Rogue said then hung up.  
  
She looked up to leave and she saw a line of people behind her waiting to use the phone. She blushed then quickly walked away. As she was walking she noticed that it was dark and the streetlights were on. She let the night air's cool breeze welcome her. She had arrived at the park and looked around. She saw someone sitting on a bench there back turned to her. She walked over and when she was just out of reach of the person incase they attacked she spoke.  
  
"Drew?" 


	2. meeting

An: Well this is just to get it off my mind so if you like just let me know.  
  
' Thoughts '  
  
The guy who Rogue spoke to turned around to reveal someone who looked familiar. He was young looking with a well-built body like Remy. He wore a big brown leather jacket with a lot of zippers, he also had dark denim pants on and leather biker boots with leather gloves, and black glasses. What was so familiar to Rogue was that he had brown hair with two white streaks in it, just like hers.  
  
"Um. Rogue hi my name really isn't Drew," he didn't have time to say anything else Rogue took the fighting position. "No need to worry that was just in case the line was bugged I'm really Nathan Christopher Charles Summers also known as Cable," he held out his hand.  
  
Rogue stood up straight and visibly relaxed then shook his hand. "So tell me about yourself ah don't think it is fair that you know abut meh."  
  
"Of course," he laughed. "I'm a mutant my physical attributes have been enhanced to super human levels. I have vast telepathic and telekinetic abilities. I have a techno-organic left arm and right eye. My eye can see through things." He answered and took off his glasses.  
  
His eyes were closed and then he opened them. He had a blue eye and a solid red eye. "Did I mention that I can shoot a laser beam through my right eye," he said.  
  
"You look like meh but you also remind me of someone else but ahm not sure who it is," Rogue said.  
  
Nathan shifted nervously then spoke," You know I have always hated the way I look with the hair but on you it looks beautiful."  
  
Rogue wanted to say something back but he was being honest not cocky or anything. She stayed quiet for a bit but he broke the silence. "Do you know self defense?" he asked. ' Again with the questions ' Rogue thought.  
  
"Did it look like ah knew what ah was doin' when ah was about 't' attack you?"  
  
"Okay here inside id=s a ring that can help you control your powers. What it does is makes your power grow like they would as you got older but just faster without the ageing. I think it will fit," he said as he held out a small black box.  
  
Rogue grabbed it then took off her glove and put it on then pulled the glove over it. It fit and was silver with an almost dirty cream diamond on it. "What is your power?" he asked.  
  
"Thought you knew."  
  
"No only knew that you had no control," he said interested in what her power was.  
  
"Well ah can't have physical contact with anybody unless ah want 't' absorb their life force. If ah do absorb a humans life force ah have there memories inside me and for a short time ah have there physical appearances and abilities. If ah were 't' absorb a mutant like yourself ah would take some physical appearances, temporarily have you power under mah control and the bad thing about mah powers besides the fact that ah can't touch is that the people ah absorb stay in mah head," Rogue explained trying not to sound bitter and avoiding eye contact.  
  
She after a while looked up at him expecting to see sympathy but instead she saw him looking proudly at her, like a father would look at their child after finding out they were smart enough to go to collage or something along those lines. Rogue was taken back but looked at him longer to see if he would look at her in a different way.  
  
"What are ya lookin' meh like that for?" Rogue asked angrily.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"How long?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yeah how long have you gone with out touching?" he said calmly.  
  
"Sic years. Now answer mah question," she demanded.  
  
"It is just amazing that you have gone that long living like this and your still sane. And your strong willed I can tell."  
  
"Shut-up!" Rogue snapped then smiled apologeticly.  
  
Nathan grinned," You don't get told that a lot do you? Well it's true though so I'm gonna say it till you are tired of hearing it okay?" he felt corny but that feeling vanished once she smiled a real smile.  
  
"So.um.thanks ah guess. Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Past 10:00 why do you need a ride home?" he asked.  
  
"No just tired is all," she responded.  
  
"Yes well if you would meet me here tomorrow but just tell me what time is accurate."  
  
"Well ah have school tomorrow so how about after school Friday ah mean tomorrow well same thing." Rogue said feeling nervous in his presence.  
  
He smiled then walked in one direction then Rogue did the same and suddenly she heard," Your beautiful you know that."  
  
She shook her head and turned a corner but when she did she walked into someone. She looked up to apologize but who she saw made her frown.  
  
"Does Remy need 't' keep a closer eye on his chere? He was hitting on you who is he?" he wasn't mad but just curious.  
  
Rogue narrowed her eyes. ' Does he think he owns me or somethin'? how dare he. ' "Ahm not your anything but your enemy now what did you hear?" she demanded.  
  
"Just the last part. Boyfriend?"  
  
"Bye," Rogue began to walk away and of course Remy followed.  
  
"Ya wound me chere," he mocked hurt.  
  
"Not enough obviously if your follwin' meh," she spat out.  
  
Remy was about to respond when there was aloud beeping noise coming from his jacket," Sorry chere Remy is needed now but he sure he see you tomorrow."  
  
Rogue turned around and knew he was already gone then she headed back for the mansion n=knowing she would be late. She sighed as the mansion came into view and jogged to the door. When she opened it she spotted Logan and Scott waiting for her, but she felt like they weren't there.  
  
"Where have you been Rogue?" Scott demanded.  
  
"Extra danger room session now," Logan growled in disapproval.  
  
Rogue nodded," Let meh get dressed first, oh hi Scott how's it going?" The fact that she might beable to control her powers had just hit her.  
  
Logan blinked and Scott gave an uneasy smile. Rogue walked up the steps and into her room. Kitty was sleeping already so rogue dressed quietly then went to the danger room. She opened the door but nobody was there so she walked in further.  
  
"ARRRGHHHH!!!!!!!" Logan growled as he jumped for Rogue.  
  
Rogue wa shocked she didn't expect thet who would. They both rolled to the other side of the room. Rogue realized what was going on and while Logan was on top of her she pulled her knees to her chest and pushed her feet hard on Logan's chest and he went flying, ' Whoa that has never happened before ' Rogue thought. She knew that wasn't her strenghth but pushed her thoughts aside. She did a flip and landed on her feet. When rogue looked up there were two Logans and they attacked her. Rogue out of nowhere was coming up with moves that her favorite characters like Jackie Chan and Chun- Li could do. She was hitting hard like the Blob and hitting fast with the speed of Pietro. To her thing were happening but in slow motion, Logan was keeping up fine but it was taking a little more concentration than usual. He was surprised and proud but he would not show it. The fighting repeated for hours and they were both whipped even Logan with his healing power. Soon they heard the bell ring in the living room telling them that it was midnight. They silently agreed to stop.  
  
"Where have you been training and with who," Logan growled.  
  
"What nobody," Rogue snapped.  
  
She wasn't tired so she took a shower hoping she would be tired after wards. Then she dressed in some sweat pants and a tube top. When taking a shower didn't work and when she thought she had nothing else to do she took out a piece of paper and colored pencils. She began to draw her dream outfit thinking that they would never be able to make it. She finished after only half an hour and decided to get something to drink.  
  
She poured her self some soda and headed out the door but as she was the door opened knocking her down. She squeased her eyes shut waiting for the fall but instead she felt someone grab her arm, her uncovered arm. Nothing was felt at first then it was like walking across the room in some sock then touching the doorknob. It was only a shock that never went away and the thing was Rogue didn't feel anything absorbing just that shocking pain. She pulled her arm away.  
  
"Sorry Ororo," Rogue felt like crying.  
  
"How?" was all she managed to say.  
  
"Please don't say anything, I've been practicing privately it's a surprise please," Rogue begged.  
  
Ororo was silent then she caught her voice," O-okay Rogue but what happened I mean I feel like nothing was absorbed."  
  
"let meh just say ah powers are sorta bein' forced to be controlled."  
  
"That's great that you controlling them better," and with that she went in the freezer and pulled out a bucket of ice cream and then a spoon and began to eat.  
  
Rogue stared at her like she just became a man. Ororo ate so fast like she hadn't had sweets before then she noticed Rogue staring at her. "What! I haven't had anything sweet for at least a month and I have a sweet tooth. Want some?" she offered.  
  
Rogue walked to her and took a bite," No thanks." Then she left.  
  
Rogue went to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
Review! Tell me what you think. Next chapter the characters I was warning you about are introduced. 


	3. introductions

An,' Okay I own nothing and here is my next chapter introductions.  
  
"Rise and shine sleepy head," Kitty happily yawned.  
  
Rogue was about to complain till she remembered what had happened the previous day. She was excited about it but refused to get her hopes up just in case it was only temporary. She forced herself out of bed and got dressed. She had after all taken a shower that morning even it everybody was still asleep.  
  
Rogue had plenty of time till it was time to leave for school so she sat there thinking about what it would be like to really control her powers. ' Kitty will probally try and make meh where a pink dress. Oh hell naw that will never happen unless it was faded pink but even then that would be a maybe. ' Rogue thought. She began to laugh trying to imagine herself in a pink anything or being like a spice girl it was to funny. She began to walk toward the door till she couldn't hide her laughter in anymore she cracked up.  
  
"Ha no he way hahehahehahehe will a-ah allows thaaaaat 't' happen hehehahahehahehah." Rogue fell on her knees clutching her stomach. It wasn't funny anymore but it just felt good to laugh.  
  
Scott came in the room about to go to his car and then he saw Rogue." Rogue your laughing," he said in utter disbeliefe.  
  
Rogue began to calm down and followed Scott to his car. As they drove to school Rogue knew they would look for her if she didn't show up after school for a ride home.  
  
"Guys after school don't wait up for meh ah have a job interview and ah already have a transportation," Rogue said.  
  
"Vhat is cool but where at?" Kurt asked.  
  
"If ah get the job which ah am sure ah will then ah will tell you but if not then ah won't but don't worry little brother like ah said ah am pretty sure it is in the bag," Rogue said.  
  
Kurt smiled at her calling him brother ever since the incident with Mystique she had been opening up to him more as a way of apologizing and had been calling him brother. Pretty soon they were at school and the day passed quick for rogue she kept thinking on what was going on it was still unbelievable to her. In her last class the bell seemed to take forever to Ring and when Rogue was about to scream in frustration the bell rang.  
  
Rogue as excited as she was the last on out of school as usual and began her walk to the park to meet Nathan. As she walked there she realized what a wonderful day it was not too hot not to cold just right with a cool breeze every once and a while. She arrived at the park and saw the same person sitting on the same bench as before and she held her drawing in front of his face.  
  
"Here ya go." She said.  
  
He looked at her drawing and read every little detail she wrote. " Why is it that every girl I recruit has an imagination that could scare the pants right off me?" he asked himself.  
  
Rogue shrugged her shoulders. Nathan stood up and walked to a black van. They stood in front of it for a good while then Nathan turned around to face Rogue then leaned in so his lips just barely touched her ear. "You can touch now so when we get there feel free to shred the gloves," he said then smiled.  
  
Rogue nodded then turned serious when she heard the rustling of leaves. She walked to where she heard the noise then when she turned around to head back to the van she ran into Remy's chest. She stumbled back then looked at Nathan who looked annoyed.  
  
"Hello ma chere. Can Remy ask where you are going with this stranger?"  
  
When no one said anything just stared at him like he was crazy he continued. "Why is it that you can go off with a stranger whom Remy believe you met just yesterday, yet Remy has 't' beg you to give him some attention?" Remy looked at Nathan then at Rogue. "You siblings? Remy thought Kurt was your own relative even if he is blue."  
  
Rogue finally found her voice," Were not related, and because you're the enemy anyway you can't be trusted. You think ahm nothin' but a challenge and the game is good for you. You're a ladies man the love em' and leave em' type of guy. Ahm no your chere," she almost yelled.  
  
"Rogue is he a mutant to?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Yeah he is. He is a master thief, that blows things up," Rogue said in disgust.  
  
"Really," Nathan sounded interested.  
  
"Oh no don't even think about it he is against what your gonna ask believe meh ah have em' in mah head, can we go now?" Rogue rushed, she had been waiting all day and no one was about to get in her way.  
  
"Remy gonna follow you wherever ya go chere," Remy warned.  
  
Nathan spoke telepathically.  
  
Rogue sighed and then went in the back of the van Remy right behind her. Soon they came to a stop and got out of the van then stretched. They followed Nathan into the store that was called Magic City. Rogue looked around the store and there were cd's, DVD's, all types of entertainment equipment.  
  
"EMMA!" Nathan screamed.  
  
After a while there were footsteps the could be heard from behind door. Soon the footsteps stopped and the door was opened. Remy's mouth almost literally dropped. There stood a women about 18-19 with ash blonde hair crystal blue eyes and with skin any woman would kill to have. She wore all white. White leather skirt, white leather knee high boots with three-inch heels, white tube top and a white trench coat especially made for her. She had a flat belly with well-manicured nails and her hair was like Jeans always stayed perfect.  
  
"Emma this is rogue the one that we talked about," Nathan said. " This here is uh."  
  
"Remy. Remy LeBeau it is a pleasure."  
  
a voice rang through rogue head.  
  
Rogue said.  
  
Emma smiled at Remy," I'm sure."  
  
Remy smirked then began to flirt. Nathan grabbed Rogue arm and dragged her through that very same door Emma walked through. Then he opened another door, which Rogue couldn't even see and walked through. Rogue gasped at the place it looked like something off men in black of something. Nathan pulled out rogue's drawing, which she had completely forgot about and placed it on a desk.  
  
"They will make your outfit for you it will be ready tomorrow. Now let me show you around. This where were at is the main room. This room is where we come up with different ideas on weapons, clothes, and our original business for Magic City. We also come up with different ways to train," he said.  
  
He began to walk and Rogue followed trying to take in every detail as she did. Soon they were in an even bigger room.  
  
"This look like the danger room," Rogue thought aloud.  
  
"What's a danger room?" asked Nathan.  
  
"Oh the danger room is where we train as individuals as well as a team. We can really get hurt with all the sharp disc's coming from the grown and the laser beams and realistic holograms with realistic powers 't match, but there programmed to be that way," Rogue explained absentmindedly.  
  
"Well at least I know you will have no problem with training then. Now this door to the far left is the female dressing rooms, the one on the far right is the guys. There are bathrooms inside if needed. Now next to them are the bedrooms if you ever run away or something. The two door in the middle of the room are what we use a lot. The one on the left is the training room and that one right there which we are about to go into is the meeting room."  
  
They walked in the room and there were people sitting at a long table.  
  
"Hi I am Alison Blaire aka Dazzler. My power is the super human ability to traduce sonic vibrations, which reach my body in various types of light like a battery. I can also generate a coherent beam of light approximating a laser beam with which I can cut through anything," said a female that had blue eyes and bright blonde hair.  
  
"I'm Bishop I have the ability to absorb energy directed towards me and project it from my hand to form energy blasts," this man was dark skinned and huge. He had short black hair and red eyes. He also had an M tattoo over his right eye. He was huge but not fat it was mostly muscle and he was tall too.  
  
"He Loves guns," Nathan said in annoyance.  
  
"I'm Elizabeth Betsy Braddock,aka Psylocke. I posses many telepathic abilities and can create a knife made from my own pure energy." This female was about rogue age. She looked Japanese with violet eyes and purple black hair. She had a red tattoo over her left eye shaped like a lightning bolt.  
  
"I'm Lorna Dane aha Polaris. I conduct magnetic energy as pulse bolts, force fields, and the anipulation of ferrous materials. I absorb electricity to super charge my own electromagnetic fields. Bad thing is when my powers are to tired a latent secondary mutation kicks in allowing me to absorb negative emotional energy to transform it into a virtual power house, with increased size, strength, endurance, and invulnerability. Afterwards I release it back into the environment at an enhanced level inducing others to act more violent, selfish, and bloodthirsty. But that almost never happens." This woman was maybe an inch or two taller than Rogue with light green hair and dark green eyes.  
  
"I'm Taila Josephine Wagner aka Nocturne. I have super human speed, agility, reflexes, night vision, low level telepathy, extra dimensional assess that allows me to fire hex bolts and merge with the body of others," this woman was blue and furry like Kurt, with yellow eyes like mystique and indigo hair, she also had three toes hands and feet like Kurt, with a tail like him too, with pointed ears, she looked about her age as well.  
  
"I'm Clarice Ferguson aka Blink. I can open teleportation portal to far off locations," She has lavender hair and white eyes like storm when she uses her power. Her skin was just lighter than her hair and she too had pointed ears an looked about her own age.  
  
"That girl Emma frost whoa watch out for her. She enjoys invading other minds. She's known as ice queen also a telepath and on of an incredibly high level, Her secondary mutation is her diamond skin. She grows an exoskeleton of invulnerable organic diamond. In her diamond form she is super humanly strong, with no telepathic powers, nor empathy powers, she also feels no pain and loses her telepathic protection. Also in diamond form she has no compassion." Nathan explained.  
  
Rogue let the information sink in before asking," How do you two managed to stay off the news?" Rogue asked Blink and Nocturne.  
  
"We never go outside," the said at the same time.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Because they can't look normal," Bishop said.  
  
"Yes they can and ah know how." Rogue snapped.  
  
Everybody's ears perked up. They waited for Rogue to give an explanation. When she didn't they spoke. "Well aren't you gonna say?" Psylocke asked.  
  
"Yeah well my brother Kurt Wagner or Night crawler is blue just like his mom Raven Darkholme or Mystique and he goes to school wearing an image inducer that make him look normal with the right amount of fingers and no tail and pointy ears and fangs I could get two of then for you and you could go about the day as if you were like every body else it's water proof and with the new adjustments Hank McCoy or Beast our blue furry doctor made to it can withstand anything. So how bout it," Rogue asked.  
  
"They smiled and were at the verge of tears and nodded a yes. "What are your powers?" Polaris said.  
  
"Well ah can't have physical contact with anybody because ah absorb there life force and physical features and abilities same with mutants ah absorb there powers for a while and they stay in my head but ah think ah can touch now after six years but now ahm not sure," Rogue explained.  
  
"Well try it but don't remember the pain of absorbing because that reactivates your powers so touch me," Nathan said.  
  
Rogue took off her gloves and touched his face ready to pull back just in case but when nothing happened she began to shake a little. Then she hugged Nathan and turned and looked at everybody else. "Another thing about my powers now ah can tap into anyone ah have ever absorbed and used there power and combine it with different ones."  
  
"Like?" Dazzler said.  
  
"Well this is what my brother looks like," Rogue shape shifted into Kurt. "That was Mystiques power this is Kurt's," then she teleported to the other side of the room.  
  
They all smiled at there team and began to chat among themselves. Rogue tried to ask why Nocturne reminded her so much of her brother bur she just shrugged the question off. Soon people began to leave and Rogue was last to leave. She said her good byes and took her gloves with her but didn't wear them.  
  
Rogue didn't see Gambit in sight or Emma but she didn't want to think about the things that they could possibly be doing. She began to walk home when Nathan stopped her. "Rogue your 17 and you have a permit here is you gift from the team."  
  
He threw her a set of keys and when Rogue pressed a button a car behind her turned on it was a 2004 black mustang with tinted windows and ridin spinners on her rims the door didn't open outward but upward. Her license plates said untouchable in abbreviations. She smiled and drove home.  
  
That all for now. Review and tell me what you think? I know you know how. Please. 


	4. girls night out

An,' Okay I own nothing and here is my next chapter  
  
Mad Yes I know Cable is Jean and Scott's son and still is I can't say much now but things will be explained in later chapters.  
  
Thank you all who reviewed. I didn't even expect this much in such short time but hey I'm not complaining.  
  
When she got home Logan was just coming home and he snorted when he saw the car. When Rogue came out of the car he nearly ran into the door. Rogue helped him balance himself but he refused to be helped. Rogue playfully smacked his bare arm with his bare hand. Logan became wide eyed and finally somebody spoke.  
  
"Rogue what on earth," he didn't finish his sentence.  
  
Rogue smiled and walked in the mansion everyone was doing homework. They looked at her with almost horror and Rogue was satisfied that they would be so scared of her but she also felt bad that they didn't trust her as much as she trusted them. Logan came storming in the room and took off his gloves and grabbed her naked wrists." What is going on?" he demanded.  
  
Rogue smiled," Good news ah can touch and does anyone know where Mr. McCoy is at? Rogue asked as if it were nothing.  
  
Kitty came in the room with Ororo and froze when she saw Logan still holding Rogue wrists. "You told them huh?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Yeah just now and guess what ah got a new car," Rogue said as if she didn't see the looks she was receiving.  
  
"That's good have you seem Hank?"  
  
"Actually ah was just gonna look for him mah self guess we can go together," Rogue offered.  
  
Logan hadn't let go of Rogue yet he was at a lost for words. Scott spoke first," Rogue that great news," he praised.  
  
"Good now ah will be in the professor's office shortly if s want 't' come and here what is being said go now," Rogue then grabbed Logan's hand and free her own hand. Her and Ororo want to the library but there was no hank then they tried then they went to the med lab and there was Hank doing something with needles.  
  
"Rogue where are your gloves?" Hank asked.  
  
"Ah can touch now so ah don't need them," Rogue said.  
  
Hank walked over to the two females and began to talk to Ororo. Rogue walked to where Hank could not see her and snuck two images inducers, Ororo looked at her funny.  
  
was all Rogue said.  
  
Ororo gave a disapproving look but kept her conversation with Hank going. Rogue walked out of the room and into the professor's office where everybody was waiting. She quickly hid the watches then sat down.  
  
"Rogue I understand that you can touch?"  
  
"Yes professor. Ah don't know how ah did it but ah did," she lied and Logan knew it but said and thought nothing.  
  
"Well congratulations. Where'd the mustang come from?" he asked.  
  
Rogue smiled and said," A friend gave it to meh he-"  
  
"He!" Kurt blathered. " He bought you a car? For what?"  
  
"He's just really nice and he has plenty and he well ah don't know he just gave it to meh," Rogue was getting annoyed.  
  
"How'd you interview go?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Great just great ah get paid really good and ah get discounts on all the latest cd's" Kitty and Jean smiled big smiles.  
  
Nobody said anything for a while so Rogue got up and walked outside. It was really dark now and she loved it. She sat on the lawn with her knees pulled to her chest. She didn't notice Logan sit beside her till Logan spoke.  
  
"Kid why'd you lie?" Logan asked.  
  
Rogue sighed." Ah don't have 't' tell you ya know."  
  
"Yeah ah know but your gonna," he said seriously.  
  
"Listen it's not that important," Rogue lied again.  
  
"Stop lying kid ah can tell so there's no use," he growled.  
  
"Yeah well you would be very disappointed," Rogue knew she was right.  
  
Logan knew she was telling the truth and began to chew on the inside of his lip. "Like how?"  
  
"Ever. well killed on purpose?" Rogue didn't want to say but at the same time she did.  
  
"What are you talking about? What about killing? What for?" Logan demanded.  
  
"Never mind forget ah asked," Rogue said as she lay on her back.  
  
Logan knew Rogue well she would tell when she was ready just like when she became an X-Men. Se he left her to think on her own. Rogue knew what he was thinking well sorta because she read his mind. She became angry.  
  
' How dare he think ahm that predictable. Just like when ah talked 't' him about Mystique he said ah wasn't a killer well look at meh now. Where in the world is Remy? Why did ah just think of him? Ah need a drink ' Rogue thought.  
  
She stood up and telepathically told the professor she was leaving and she had no clue when she was coming home. She got in her new car and drove to Magic city. She went in by phasing and walked into the bedrooms and there stood Clarice and, and Talia. They looked bored out there minds.  
  
"Hey guys guess what ah got em' now just put them on," Rogue said.  
  
They jumped up and grabbed the watches and put it on but nothing happened. "We don't appreciate tricks Rogue," They said bitterly.  
  
Rogue playfully sighed and pressed the button on their watches and Clarice was no longer with light lavender skin but beautiful reddish tan. And her eyes were red and her ears were normal. Talia was no longer blue and furry but darkish beige with the same colored hair. She had five fingers and toes and normal ears and her eyes were blue and her tail was gone.  
  
"Thank you so much," they cried as tears came running down their face. Rogue pressed a different button and they looked at her weird.  
  
"What in case you decide to go dancing or something if you partner presses the button it's on lock and only you can take it off. Now what do you girls want to do?"  
  
"Party for the first time," they said together. They were like twins saying everything at the same time.  
  
Rogue held her hand up to calm them," before that lets get you some new clothes and let me tell you the rules of living out there now lets go," Rogue said as she began to walk to her car with the two curious girls on her heels. They got in the car and put their seat belts on.  
  
"Now one thing always wear a seat belt. Those lights right there when its green you go when it's yellow you slow down when it's red you stop but only when you about to approach that solid white line," said pointing to the stop lights.  
  
"That isn't to hard to remember," Talia said.  
  
Rogue stopped at the mall and took them with her. They bought so many new clothes they wouldn't wear the same outfit more than once in a month. They bought dresses, skirts, shirts, jackets, shoes, underwear, soaps, lotions, hair pieces, cd's, movies, Rogue told then how to do there hair and how to properly wear there clothes and look cool. Rogue then took their stuff to the car when they were done.  
  
Rogue began to drive and spotted the police," Those people right there they make sure the law is followed. If they say something you have to do it but if they don't read you your rights first you can sue them. They can shot at you if you're a mutant on you use your powers. Some don't care but others want 't' see us burned alive,"  
  
"Still this is easy." Talia said.  
  
Rogue smiled and stopped at a stopped light. " Now if your under 18 your not supposed to have more than on person in the car. That rule ah am breaking but it's not that serious. If you're under 21 you cant go 't' certain places and you are never supposed 't' smoke weed but people do."  
  
"What type of places can't we go to?" Clarice asked.  
  
"Strip clubs, dancing clubs some of them, and bars," Rogue answered.  
  
"What is that?" Clarice said pointing to Bayville high school.  
  
"Rogue keeping her eye on the road answered," That is ma school where ah learn all types of things it a high school for people in grades 9-12. after high school years some people go to collage. But Mutants aren't accepted at some."  
  
"How many different type of school are there you talk like there many," Talia said.  
  
"Oh there is. Lets see their preschool, intermediate school, middle school, high school collage-"  
  
"Why do you go to school?" Clarice said looking at the building that passed her by.  
  
"Because if we are smart enough we can go to certain collages for certain things a make a living," Rogue said sighing.  
  
"Why aren't' you in school now?" they asked together that was really scary.  
  
"Well we go at about seven in the morning with our books and other supplies we eat there but we have to pay and the food isn't all that great. We get out about four and go home and do home work and projects. But enough about school have you ever had sweet food before?"  
  
"Of course we don't hibernate for years at a time," Talia shot.  
  
"Okay here we go this is a club that plays all types of music but listen 't' meh. Guys will be attracted to you they will offer you drinks don't take it get your own and watch them while they prepare it-"  
  
"Why I think it is sweet," Clarice said.  
  
" Ah don't know where you're from but things aren't as innocent as TV. Guys are always interested in one thing and that is girls and ah mean as in sex. Now some guys are a little different they think the same way but they don't care too much about sex but that almost extinct. If they buy a drink there are thing that they put in it to make you do what they want you to do. They will hurt you and some try and kill you but it's not like that at this club though that doesn't' happen much but it does so keep an eye out. If a guy makes you feel uncomfortable in any way let them know but with words but if they touch you hit them. Ah do it all the time. Now since it is your first time drink only soda, any kind they don't hurt," Rogue then went inside the club with the girls following.  
  
When she got in the club Young Bloodz Damn was playing. Rogue nodded her head hard and threw her hands in the air. She looked at her two friends and to her surprise they danced well.  
  
' Well ah would 't' if ah stayed in on place for years. ' Rogue thought.  
  
They had fun that night they drank sprite all night and had burping contests, danced with other boys, they danced together. They sang and joked other people. They left about 3:30 in the morning. When they got to Magic City they were giggle boxes that couldn't close. They didn't even notice two people were in the shadows.  
  
"Oh my god Blink? Nocturne?" a female voice said.  
  
"E-Emma?" Rogue said trying to stop laughing.  
  
"My god your skin isn't blue and your isn't purple you both have pupils now and you Talia have five fingers and no tail where your pointy ears?" she was surprised.  
  
"Remy see you gave then inducers non?" Remy said.  
  
Rogue stopped laughing for just a moment and then started again. The trio fell on their knees gasping for breathe and clutching their guts. "Not funny t-this hurts," Talia burped out. (It says not funny t-this hurts)  
  
The girls laughed even harder as they walked to there rooms. The stopped laughing as they had to say good-bye. They knew at that moment that they would become very good friends.  
  
Rogue smiled as she left. "Good-bye Emma good bye Remy," Rogue said happily.  
  
Remy said something in Emma's ear and then began to follow Rogue. Rogue didn't notice until she was in her car and he went in on the passengers seat. "Remy like your new friends chere but what was that bout with the skin and stuff?"  
  
"None of your business really so don't worry about it," Rogue said calmly.  
  
Remy looked at Rogue she looked so happy and when she noticed him staring she gently punched him in the face. Remy grabbed her hands.  
  
"Rogue you do know you touched me with your bare hand when did this happen?"  
  
Rogue looked at Remy seriously. ' He didn't even flinch what is wrong with him? He wasn't surprised what is it with him? ' Rogue thought.  
  
"Ello Rogue blink do something," Remy said waving his hands in front of her face.  
  
Rogue grabbed his hands and held them firmly in hers. She looked in his eyes then after a while she angrily pushed them away.  
  
"What did Remy do?" he asked.  
  
"How do you pretend so well?" Rogue asked mainly herself.  
  
"What?" he almost laughed.  
  
"When ah touched you didn't know a could control mah powers. You didn't flinch which indicates that you don't fear meh. Why do you not fear meh. How far are you willin' 't' play this game of yours? What the hell is Wrong with you?" Rogue said through gritted teeth.  
  
Remy turned serious," I'm scared of you because I trust you. You have absorbed me and you know bits and pieces of my past and you have yet to judge me for my past actions. This is no game 'to me I care about you plenty but I do things without thinking first. I'm glad you can touch and even if you couldn't I'd still be here. You are strong, beautiful, talented, but also unhappy and I like to see women happy," Remy said.  
  
Rogue said nothing just drove and soon dropped Remy off. When she knew he was gonna say something she sped off. She arrived home just sitting in her car for a while.  
  
Well you know what to do. Don't be scared it helps a lot. Please. 


	5. first day

An,' Okay I own nothing and here is my next chapter  
  
Rogue said nothing just drove and soon dropped Remy off. When she knew he was gonna say something she sped off. She arrived home just sitting in her car for a while.  
  
She stared into space and she felt embarrassed and hated herself for it. " Nobody was ever not afraid of meh before. He supposedly cares for meh but how can he. Remy -ladies man- LeBeau. Huh ah know he didn't refer to himself as third person so he had 't' be tellin' the truth. But what if he knew ah was gonna think that and said it anyway. He's so confusin' damn Cajun. Now that ah can touché he's gonna try harder 't' get 't' meh knowin' ah don't have an excuse. If he gets 't' meh he is gonna feel special and his ego is gonna multiply. FUCK IT ALL TO HELL!" Rogue shouted.  
  
"That's vere you vill go if you keep talking like that," said a soft comforting voice.  
  
Rogue jumped along with her heart and she noticed that the window was open and there stood her dear brother Kurt. Rogue rolled up her windows and got out of the car and tried not to look at him. "Um.Kurt how dare you," Rogue said trying to sound hard and bitter but it just wasn't working.  
  
"Don't vorry I will not lecture you but can I kill him?" Kurt said hugging rogue.  
  
Rogue took her time thinking about his question then laughed," No Kurt ah wants 't' do it."  
  
They laughed and forgot that they were outside while the sun wasn't even out yet, laughing. Rogue smiled and telepathically thanked him Kurt gave her a kiss and a hug then teleported her to her room then him to his. Rogue wondered what time she should go to her so called job while she changed into something more comfortable. She then remembered that when she was leaving the girls room there was a paper on the wall that said something about dimensional times and to be at work at 9:30 am, what that other dimensional crap meant she had no clue but she figured it meant different times in different areas. Rogue then went to sleep.  
  
When rogue woke up she looked at her clock and it was 8:45. Rogue tried to curse but she was into much of a rush she put on a pair of black loose fitting boxer shorts that had a gray border with a gray sports bra and black DC's. She grabbed her black sweat jacket draped it over her shoulder and ran out of the room to bump into Kitty, Scott and Amara.  
  
"Hey girl lookin' good," Amara said with a wink.  
  
"As if she's like wear all dark colors," Kitty said playfully.  
  
"Yeah well ah didn't get dressed for you 't' like so don't worry about it," Rogue said waving to them.  
  
Rogue ran passed everyone and went straight to the garage. She knew what she wanted before she got it. The other motorcycle and as she got on and left she saw Logan riding right behind her. She smiled when she saw him turn a corner she thought he was gonna follow her. She rode her bike and smiled when she saw two familiar people. She couldn't see their face but she knew it was them. They crossed cars at a high speed playfully competing with each other. They did tricks like riding on only the back wheel and standing up on the seat while their hands were still on the pedals. They put both legs on one side of the bike and rode with their feet sliding on the pavement. They went to normal riding and turned and parked into magic city. They took off their helmets while rogue didn't have hers on.  
  
"Nice ridin girl," said Elizabeth.  
  
"Yeah we should all go together some time," Bishop offered.  
  
"Yeah but you'll feel bad," Psylocke said.  
  
"Why?" Bishop said sternly.  
  
"Because we race. She looks like the type to race. You will not have a chance of winning now," She said jokingly and forcing at the same time.  
  
"Why you little," he said she he punched her in the arm and then she punched him in the chest. They did this back and forth till they noticed Rogue staring. Rogue laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Elizabeth said almost embarrassed.  
  
"It's just that you two were the most serious ones at that little meeting yesterday and he barely said a word same with you. Now your both here joking around with each other it's just, just ahm not used 't' it," Rogue said.  
  
"Well we do know how to have fun," Elizabeth said.  
  
They walked in together and Rogue who still didn't know her way around just followed them. Rogue was just about to enter the room with all the doors when suddenly a box was in front of her face. She looked at the holder and saw Nathan. Rogue grabbed the box and opened it. The outfit she designed she didn't think they could do it. She went to the dressing room with Nathan right behind her. She went in a stall and began to dress.  
  
"Talia and Clarice showed me your little gift. Thank you for it."  
  
"No prob. They deserve it." Rogue said through the door.  
  
"Yeah but to them it is a miracle, they have a lot of respect for you now." He said.  
  
"Uh. Good ah guess."  
  
"Rogue you're a wonderful person why did you take my offer when I gave it to you. Was it because you were so desperate to have control over your powers? You don't look like the type to kill," he said seriously.  
  
"Your wrong ah have killed before once-"  
  
"Rogue I don't mean by accident with your powers," he said.  
  
"No it wasn't like that at all ah wanted her dead. Ah hurt somebody but they forgave meh and ahm still not sorry, and part of the reason ah agreed was because of mah powers but also because ah love the X-Men but Xavier's dream isn't mah dream ah don't believe that mutants and humans can live in peace because even now black people and mixed people are still segregated against after all these years for a skin color so what makes him think that well be accepted anywhere near as easy. We not only are a different skin color then most but now we have powers like witches and warlocks not ah chance in hell," Rogue said with bitterness.  
  
"I have honestly never looked at it that way I always thought they were just scared is all. May I ask who you killed?"  
  
Rogue came out the stall wearing a leather body suit that was such a dark green you would hurt your eyes trying to determine whether it was black or green. Rogue liked it because she knew that looking at it during the night it would look black but once a small light came on it would shine green at some parts and she felt it looked sexy. It was sleeveless but came with gloves. The collar was short, stiff and stuck straight up, and the zipper had an `R` on it and went down to just below her belly button. She had high heel shoes about 3 inches. The good thing about them was that during battle she could grab her heel and take it off press a small leaver up and a blade came out, her shoes were specially made to be with or without a heel. She had a special chooker that was made to stretch and fit from the bone on her nose to just below her jaw bone, it worked as a gas mask and kept everything but air from getting in her lungs. She had multiple pockets all over. She looked sexy in it.  
  
"Mah adoptive mother," she said.  
  
"Oh so Kurt is the one you hurt," he asked.  
  
"Yeah he only forgave meh because Storm sent the pieces 't' Africa where she was raised and is hoping they can bring her back to life," Rogue explained.  
  
"Pieces?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah she was stone when ah killed her but she was alive. Ah was the only one that could save her but mah hate for her was strong so ah pushed her off a cliff and let her fall 't' her death and Kurt teleported to late 't' save her," she said aloud but she merely thought it.  
  
He let the subject drop and they went to the training room, it was just like a weight room with the weights and the mats and the bars hanging from the wall for pull-ups. She looked at them crazy, she looked back at Nathan but he was gone. Everybody was in there so rogue joined. She saw everybody else's out fits. Blinks outfit was revealing actually all the girl's outfits were. Blink wore a green sleeveless skirt thing that had splits on both sides that began at her hip bone and went down to her mid calf. She had green shoes that looked like it had reached her knees but been folded down her gloves the same way. She had a black belt around her waist and had a large knife; she also had another belt going across her chest with other sharp accessories. She had this small brown string reaching allover her body and she was using it to cut weights in half. She didn't need weapons she could give a guy a heart attack with that outfit.  
  
Next was Nocturne and she had on a Brown leather body suit except it was shorts that instead of going around like normal shorts it started at the upper thigh and went inward to the mid-thigh. The top of it looked like a tank top with such small straps and her shoes were Brown combat boots that could withstand extremely high temperatures. She had brown wrist band on her arms that could go around an elephant then get smaller till what ever its around it dies or gives up. Both her and Blink were in there natural state.  
  
Polaris had a body suit like Rogue only the side of her thigh was cut out like a side ways rectangle that was made simply to show skin. Her outfit was in patches like jeans were made just in all types of green. Her gloves and shoes were the same color as her hair and she had an assessorey belt as well just couldn't see it since everything was in patches it blended in.  
  
Dazzler had on a simple dark blue leather suit that was like Brinks with the splits just it was only to right above her knees and she had shorts under with her back out and her shoes up to mid calf. She had a necklace that blinded people and a powder that was hid in her shoes to make people do whatever you want temporarily. She also had a bow staff like Gambit bit it could be broken down the middle and with the help of her powers can shock a crowd of people till the become similar to balloons and stick to the wall. She looked great as well.  
  
Next was Bishop. He had on something simple since he wasn't up for wearing tights. He had lose fitting back jeans that were waterproof and wouldn't rip. They were slightly small at the ankles so if running he wouldn't fall. He had on combat boots made to look like Timberland boots. Then he had on a tight black wife-beater and had a matching jacket. In his jacket were two huge guns that fire laser beams and plasma charges, his outfit may have been loose but he still had parts that were easily seen. He had glasses to help him see during the night and a necklace with a shark tooth on it just in case he got desperate.  
  
Emma was wearing the same thing as the other day just she had shorts.  
  
Rogue then looked at Nathan as he walked in the Room and he obviously didn't care if they were tight or not. He had a blue leather suit with matching boots, and gloves. He only had one arm sleeveless while the other was long. He had a black belt around his waste and across his chest. He had a huge wristband on his right arm that held lots of explosives. He had an earpiece on his left ear that also covered his right eye as if he wore a patch. He was well built so he looked good in it, way better than Scott ever did. They were all working out and Rogue walked in and did a little bit of everything.  
  
She loved the burn she felt when she worked to hard but it hurt as well so after 3 hours she had to stop and rest. She walked out till she was in the main room that was all white she sat down and just stared into space not thinking of anything.  
  
She sat there for a while till Emma sat down beside her. "Hey," Rogue said.  
  
"Hey," she said back.  
  
Rogue looked at Emma and noticed that she looked like she wasn't even tired, as if she did nothing. "Why aren't you sweating?"  
  
"Me sweat you gotta be kidding me. I don't sweat I don't work out I all ready know that I am strong enough to take the world head on so what is the use." She said sounding a little like a brat.  
  
"Well uh what eve. So what did you and Remy do the other day?" she asked.  
  
"We went out to eat where he sweet talked me for a while. Then we went back to a hotel to you know what but we didn't." she said simply.  
  
"What why not he's sexy? Ah mean what?" she corrected herself.  
  
"Well he was hot yes but he wasn't obsessed with me. I tried to use my power but he has a strong barrier or something I mean I could get in of course but he was a lot more concentration then others. So I didn't."  
  
"Your tellin' meh that because he wasn't obsessed with you yall didn't?"  
  
"Yeah but hey there's always next time if there is one," she said then got up and left. Rogue looked at her with envy till she caught herself.  
  
' She's beautiful and with that skin of hers she like an angel. All guys like her ah bet with the self-confidence she has the body the voice and the attitude she's almost perfect. ' Rogue thought.  
  
She got up and went back to then gym.  
  
Well you know what to do. Don't be scared it helps a lot. Please. 


	6. discussions

An,' Okay I own nothing and here is my next chapter  
  
When she went back to the gym, she realized that it was a perfect way to be strong in all areas. ' Yeah ah'll work on mah bronze here and at the institute ah can work on mah skills. That's what ah'll do now where to start, it can't be that hard. ' She thought to herself.  
  
Rogue was wrong after the first 15 minutes of push-up, curl-ups, pull-ups, lifting weights, running really fast on the treadmill, and kick boxing she was so worn out she felt that she was going to fall out any second. She refused to look that way though she looked like she only ran half a mile but inside she was screaming. She made sure to keep here mental blocks strong because now she didn't stay with two telepaths but a handful that had that mind reading ability. She looked around her, everybody looked energized while she was worn out. She hadn't noticed that she had been working out for at least three hrs. She took a shower and threw her uniform in the washing machine with everybody else's. She noticed that when they were busy they were quiet but she didn't mind. She changed into her clothes from earlier then went to the meeting room.  
  
"Rogue have a seat were just waiting on the others," Nathan said almost nervously.  
  
Rogue sat down but not to long after everybody else came in. When they were all seated Nathan picked up the remote (which Rogue had never noticed before) and pressed a button. There was a map that (Rogue thought was glued to the wall) rose up and appeared a TV screen. It turned on then a little line that looked much like the lines that are on heart monitor at the hospital. It was flat and when a voice started speaking it moved.  
  
"Nathan how are we?" asked the voice which to Rogue sounded almost familiar.  
  
"We're all fine actually that Rogue you told us about is with us. She's a great assessment to our team," Nathan said calmly.  
  
"Rogue hi. How are you? All of you," said the voice.  
  
"Ahm fine uh mister.." Rogue didn't know how to address him.  
  
"Adam Mr. Adam if you please, where is Polaris?" he requested.  
  
"Doctor appointment, so she left early," said Psylocke.  
  
"Mr. Adam ahm just peachy," she huffed.  
  
"We are all doing just fine," Psylocke said.  
  
"Yeah love the new guns," Bishop said.  
  
"Thanks for the stainless white leather," Emma said.  
  
"Yeah and when is my singing equipment coming?" Alison joked.  
  
"Soon, Good what about my other two?"  
  
"Weellll," Talia stretched out happily.  
  
"Since you asked."  
  
"Well tell you."  
  
"We."  
  
"That is Clarice and I."  
  
"Have been given watches."  
  
"Not just any watches."  
  
"But special ones, that help us with our looks," Clarice said.  
  
"Not like those rings but better for us. We can look normal now, we can see the world without being looked at like.like."  
  
"We are different. But we actually look normal, thanks to Rogue." They said back and forth like they were twins or something.  
  
There was a long pause and then Rogue started making a face indicating she was trying not to laugh. Bishop looked at her like she was crazy but when she started moving around trying to stay quiet he laughed a deep hearty laugh. When he did Rogue finally let it out. Alison looked at the sight before her she thought then realized she wanted to also share this moment it was rarely that Bishop laughed a laugh like that, so she laughed.  
  
"What is so funny?" asked the voice on the TV.  
  
"Sorry sir a-ah just never heard people finish each others sentences like that unless they were twins, ah don't know why really just felt right but ah am sorry," she apologized.  
  
"It's alright I just thought it was me you were laughing at me." Said the voice.  
  
"Sir even though ah can't see you, seem very familiar," Rogue said.  
  
"Well who do you know with a hidden past?" it was meant as a playful comment.  
  
"Well ah know Logan, the Professor, Ororo and Remy," Rogue said.  
  
"Remy LeBeau?"  
  
"Yeah how do-"  
  
"Excuse me sir but we would like to know what is going on," said Nathan.  
  
"Well Rogue let me tell you. This is only a small portion of the assassin group. You are the only Mutant one, everybody else may be human but has a family member or loved one that is a mutant others just don't care but we all know of Remy LeBeau the Thief Prince, he has stolen from us many times. We stay clear of him."  
  
"Really well never would have thought him to be something that we should fear," Emma said.  
  
"How do you know of him?" asked the voice.  
  
"Well he came when Rogue came," she said simply.  
  
"Apparently he follows her around a lot," Nathan said.  
  
"We shall talk later but I have an important meeting to attend and your missions will be sent," he said then there was static again then the map came back down.  
  
Another long pause. "Well okay lets sleep on this one," Nathan said.  
  
"Okay bye," everyone said.  
  
"Wait forgot to tell you there is a hotel that has been bought and we can stay there whenever it is needed but only when needed, Emma that goes for you." Nathan said.  
  
She smiled and then left. She seemed bratty to Rogue but hey no harm has been done yet. Rogue was last to leave but only because of habit. Alison grabbed her arm," Let me give you a ride, I'll pick you up tomorrow."  
  
Rogue only nodded. They got in the car and Rogue turned to Alison," Why'd you laugh?"  
  
Alison looked at Rogue then back to the rode," Well Bishop was laughing. For on he hasn't laughed like that in a long really long time reason two he hasn't laughed for a while and I just didn't want to miss the opportunity to share it. Now that I notice it I know why he isn't so mean on you."  
  
"Really why then?" Rogue asked.  
  
"His sister. You remind him of his sister. I mean ya'll look nothing alike but you both act tough as nails but really your soft like marshmallows. She died saving him who was trying to save me. He will not let anything happen to you or any of us, he's really cool but he is trying to be nice so if it seems like he's hard on you he really isn't," She explained.  
  
The rest of the ride home was silent and Rogue wanted to sleep or something but couldn't," Here we are Alison," Rogue said once the mansion came into view, it was dark out so everybody was outside playing and of course using their powers.  
  
"Wow uh.are you sure it is safe to be using your powers in the open like that?" she said amazed that so many mutants of almost all ages live together.  
  
"Well yeah but not to long ago the world found out our little secret of this being a school for mutants and since we've been like this. 'T' tell you the truth it's really crowded and certain telepaths can't keep out of others minds," Rogue said shooting daggers at Jean with her eyes.  
  
"You really are an odd ball here," Alison said then continued when Rogue looked at her funny. "I mean everybody here is so how shall I say? Preppy and you aren't so seeing you here really is a surprised for me."  
  
"Actually there is another odd ball, right there," she pointed to Logan who was looking at them. "He is like meh in some ways, he's like mah father in a way. He was there for meh when ah lost control of mah powers and he will always be there. And ah know your wonderin' what his powers are so ah'll tell you because believe meh if he's shows you it won't be nice. He has some type of metal running all inside his body but they were placed and he has no memory of anything beyond a few years ago also he has healing powers making it hard to determine his real age but he was here during some war and met Captain America." Rogue said.  
  
"So he really isn't a mutant it was forced upon him?" she asked still eyeing the students.  
  
"Yeah see look." Rogue pointed to Logan as a ball was thrown his way and he shed his claws to catch it. "They hurt at first."  
  
"I'll bet, he looks mean."  
  
"He is he is the instructor for the danger room sessions," Rogue said.  
  
"Oh so I'll be here at 6:00 sharp, don't look at me like that when we have a mission we come early to create a plan."  
  
"Oh, well call first. And if Remy comes take him out please, ah got enough of his thought roaming around in mah head," Rogue said with a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Really like what kinds of things?" she was suddenly interested.  
  
"Like a little bit of everything what he was like in the past, his thoughts on things." Rogue didn't want to continue.  
  
"Really now? Why don't yell you know hook up?"  
  
Rogue turn and looked at the green haired girl like she suddenly turned into a guy, she turned red," Because he's the love em' and leave em' type and just because," Rogue almost screamed.  
  
"Your blushing, and besides you know what he thinks of you, I saw the way your eyes got when we were talking about him earlier, and you said he was hot when you were talking to Emma." Rogue's mouth dropped. "Didn't think anybody was there did ya?"  
  
"So!" she said defensively.  
  
"Well what does he think of you I know you know," she had turned around in her seat giving her full attention knowing Logan was watching still.  
  
"He thinks t-that ahm mean, crazy, different, and he thinks of meh as a challenge."  
  
"What else that was just the bad things now what's the good things huh girl?"  
  
"He thinks ahm b-b-beautiful, fun, a hell of a bike rider, and he often compares us on intimate levels," Rogue said so fast Pietro would have a hard time understanding.  
  
"Well you see then why don't you give it a shot? You can touch so what's the deal?" she asked.  
  
Rogue thought about it then answered," Well he may have thought that a few days before he met Emma but tell meh this. If he was so interested in meh then why when Emma came he forgot about meh, threw meh aside like some used cigar, why hasn't he been around meh lately, the last time ah saw him was when the girls got there images inducers and then he says he cared for meh but ah can't bring mah self 't' believe a word of it. He's probally gone 't' meh because Emma didn't give em' none and ah don't think ah want 't' find out because if ah were right what then ah'd be hurt, but if he really cared for meh still what then it would be to awkward for meh so ah just don't seal wit it." Rogue said then got out of the car.  
  
Alison called to Rogue and hen she turned around she said," Don't worry to much about it, Your only sixteen and while true love is what every girl our age wants exploring can be just as damn fun, so don't grow even more white hair okay," and then she left.  
  
Rogue was speechless then she smiled and shook her head. "Your right Alison thanks for the advice," then Rogue felt someone was behind her.  
  
"Right about what? What advice? Who was she?" Logan asked.  
  
Rogue knew she didn't have to explain so she didn't she just walked pass everybody ignoring them and went to bed, looking forward to her first mission.  
  
Well you know what to do. Don't be scared it helps a lot. Please. 


	7. ride to work

An,' Okay I own nothing and here is my next chapter  
  
Rogue woke up to her phone ringing. She grumbled and picked it up," H- hello?" she said groggily.  
  
"Well ready for your first mission," it was Psylocke.  
  
Rogue jolted awake at that," Fuck," she almost screamed.  
  
"Be there in 20," Psylocke said laughing then hung up.  
  
Rogue jumped out of bed took a super fast shower and brushing her teeth. Then she put on tight black pants with a blue hooded jacket, which covered a belly shirt that was black. She put on socks and snickers. She ran out when she heard a horn and she bumped into Logan.  
  
"Sorry gotta go," Rogue said in what sounded like baby talk.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Work." She said as she leaped over the couch and just as she was about to open the door she stopped and made sure she looked all right, then she opened the door casually.  
  
Logan stared at the door in disbelief. "What the hell happened to her? When did she start acting like. Jean?" he asked himself aloud.  
  
Rogue hopped in the car with Psylocke, Ice queen, Polaris, and Dazzler. They all looked normal just a bit on the hyper side even Emma who Rogue never sees much of.  
  
"So Rogue I haven't seem Remy round you much lately, mind telling me why?" Emma asked sounding stuck up.  
  
"No," Rogue said flatly.  
  
"What," Emma's head popped up like it does when a balloon pops and scares you.  
  
"C'mon Emma you can't expect people to do what you want when you want it however you want it, let it go," Psylocke snapped.  
  
Rogue figured that this probally happens a lot and she could see why. "Don't talk to me that way how dare you," Emma said.  
  
"You're so spoiled," Rogue said.  
  
"Of course I am my parents loved me," she didn't know she was hitting a nerve.  
  
Rogue was turning red and she just kept talking. "They gave me what ever I wanted be cause I was worth it. You know awhile back I was living a difficult life so I don't need scorn, I was probally very confused and out of my mind," Emma said.  
  
"Ah don't care it wasn't mah problem and it never will be, so get this straight ah don't want 't' talk bout' it and you don't have permission 't' go in mah head, get used 't' it snow flake." Rogue snapped calmly which was scariest coming from her.  
  
Emma closed her eyes and Rogue knew what she was doing so she closed hers. When Rogue opened them she was in her mind since she knew that is where Emma was heading. "Who do you think you are talking to me that way, do you know who I am?" said an obviously angry voice.  
  
"Ah don't care if you're a female Logan nobody talks 't' meh like that fer no reason," Rogue was calm.  
  
Next thing Rogue knew her memories and the memories of others were flashing on and off like it was TV, Emma soon went through the same thing, they were trying to overwhelm each other and both were achieving their goals the hard way.  
  
In the real world they were they were twitching, letting out moans of pain, and sweating. "What's happening? Alison said in a panicky voice trying to keep her eyes on the road.  
  
"I'll check it out," Elizabeth said as she to shut her eyes.  
  
"No wait, arrrrggghhhh!" she screamed.  
  
Psylocke opened her eyes to a mess of flowing memories both Rogue's and Emma's. Since this was Rogue mind she was on Rogue side and she saw the mess of memories she has kept inside her, She saw Emma's memories which would be restricted if it was a movie.  
  
"STOP!!!" she screamed.  
  
Rogue stopped but Emma wasn't done, she sent an energy wave that blasted her and Psylocke away. Rogue had enough of this petty fight. The real world she reached over and grabbed her bare neck and began to absorb. Rogue and Elizabeth woke in a gasp for air, which made Alison drive faster. Rogue let go of Emma right away, and gave a disgusted look.  
  
"Daaaaammmnn!" Rogue said.  
  
"What?!" Alison said.  
  
"It cost her twenty thousand dollars of cosmetic surgery for her nose alone," Rogue said.  
  
The two other girls bust out laughing and good thing Rogue said it when she did because they had just parked, and if they were still driving they would be dead.  
  
Alison carried Emma inside with her powers just in case she woke up and was violent. Nathan and the others were just about to get dressed when they came in.  
  
"What happened," asked Nathan.  
  
"Well you know how she is bitchy all the time?" Alison asked still laughing.  
  
"Yeah and?" Nathan said impatiently.  
  
"Well she wanted to know something Rogue didn't want to say and she got all mad, Rogue warned her but she didn't listen, They fought each other in her mind then Psylocke entered and next thing I knew Rogue here grabbed Emma and Boom she out," Alison explained.  
  
"Bout' time," Talia said.  
  
"Well she was being a brat, a spoiled brat that wants people 't' feel sorry for her," Rogue said in an apologetic way.  
  
"What's so funny," Bishop asked.  
  
"Rogue found out that here nose alone cost as much as a new truck and then some," Psylocke laughed.  
  
"Ohhhhh well. no comment," Bishop said.  
  
"Get ready, how long will she be?" Nathan ordered.  
  
"She should be coming now," Rogue said then went to change.  
  
Once everybody was done changing Emma was awake, and she was still mad but hid it well. They met in the meeting room afterwards.  
  
"Okay now listen up and listen good cuz I'm only going to say this once," Nathan waited till he had their undivided attention. "Okay this is the deal, tonight we will go to a factory, we will rescue the many mutants that are there. We need to be quick but still have the element of surprise. Make sure to have checked everything and I mean everything, the cabinets, the drawers and while you're at it if you see any type of files on mutants grab them. The computers download to disks and destroy, now questions or concerns?" he asked in a stern professional voice.  
  
"Why a factory?" asked Clarice.  
  
"Well Blink they have them there for two reasons. One who would think of looking for mutants in a factory that is being used. Two the factory experiments all kinds of things on animals," he said.  
  
"Wait ya don't mean 't' tell us that they could be experimented on?" Rogue asked.  
  
"That's precisely what I'm saying," he said.  
  
"Well what about others, non-mutants?" Clarice asked.  
  
"If they get in the way kill em', if not then make sure that they cannot reach for help."  
  
"Um. this may sound stupid but how can we tell which ones are mutants?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Well easy the ones that are locked up," Emma stated dryly.  
  
"No ah mean like what if one of the officers happens 't' be a mutant but is hiding it, or what if there just happens 't' be a shape shifter or a master illusionist or something disguise as a person of higher authority and we happen 't' kill one of the many we are tryin' 't' save," Rogue said nervously.  
  
"Where did you come up with this question?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Well when ah was in school on of our teachers was a mutant that was able to stop his mutation for a short while, one day his mutation came with no warning and he was no longer lookin' like everybody else but like what some like 't' call big foot but he is known as Beast. Also haven't you ever watched terminator, Charlie's Angles, or Big Momma's House?" Rogue asked.  
  
"No but we should one day. Anyway that was a good question, as a matter of fact that question brings us to our newest weapon, it is a mutant DNA detector. Now Rogue this is your first mission so these are the things to know. First off we make our own weapons so if you have any ideas that have a logical explanation give them to us, if you want. We also own every type of gun that shots bullets. Also nothing is what it seems. Now everybody this is the factory layout mem_or_ize (memorize) it, we leave at seven sharp, from there we will watch the factory to see exactly how tight security is, if tight at all. Dismissed," he said after he handed everybody a copy of the factory from all angles, front, back, both sides, inside, then there was a plain map like the type you get at school.  
  
Rogue did what she was told and began to memorize the map. She quizzed herself along with Clarice, and Talia. She was happy that her first mission in just a few hours.  
  
Well you know what to do. Don't be scared it helps a lot. Please. 


	8. mission

An,' Okay I own nothing and here is my next chapter. Thank you those of you who reviewed really appreciate it. Ya'll are the best.  
  
"Alright time to go team," Nathan said as he looked at Rogue. "Want anything special?" he asked mischievously.  
  
"Do ya have an AH-64 Apache 30 mm chain gun? Or what about a Smith and Wilson assault shot gun with a 30 round box? Or an MP5 with laser sight?" Rogue asked excitedly.  
  
Everybody looked at her in disbelief and shock all except for Bishop who seemed amused. Rogue noticed this and said," What! Ah was just askin'"  
  
Nathan shook his head coming back to reality," Of course we have those Rogue now do you want them all or what?"  
  
"Um the automatic assault shot gun will do and give me lots of ammo, oh and a silencer," Rogue demanded nicely.  
  
He grabbed the gun that Rogue asked for. He handed it to her and she strapped it to her upper thigh along with the ammo. "Okay everybody know there way around?"  
  
"Yeah man, we do now stop cryin' so we can go," Bishop said with laughter in his voice. They all went outside to a van that was all black and had a fake licensed plate.  
  
Lorna drove as Nathan re-checked to make sure everything was as fool proof as possible, while Elizabeth meditated, Bishop stretched in the little space he had and then made sure he could properly handle his weapon, Alison looked out the window and played with the street lights, and Rogue made sure her mind was relaxed and guarded. Emma on the other hand was thinking of ways to hurt the stripe haired girl, she wasn't going to snitch on her it wasn't her style, and she sure wasn't going to kill the girl just make things hard on her, just till she learns her lesson that Emma Frost is not to be talked back to the way she was.  
  
"Here," Polaris said.  
  
Everybody got out the car quietly, and approached the factory. There were many guards there and none looked like they were just were just following orders. The looked like they knew what might come to them but still stayed thinking that they could overcome mutants. There were many windows but only some had the lights on. They watched closely at the guards to see if they could get past without sounding the alarms.  
  
"Ah have an idea," Rogue whispered.  
  
The group looked at her waiting for her to tell them. "Well ah poses the power of Multiple man, ah could multiply mahself and teleport each and everyone of them one by one someplace far away, or Dazzler that powder you have you could give them a sample for them to let us through," Rogue said.  
  
"Good idea!" she was happy she rarely got to use her powder often so whenever she could she was happy.  
  
She held out her hand and reached for her shoes and unhooked something. Then she opened it and blew on it then there was a light blue cloud that reached the guards who seemed not to notice it and then she said in a seductive voice," Let us through."  
  
They did as told and she smiled and the team walked in the factory it wasn't to dark, good thing Nathan gave everybody a special pair of glasses that could detect which ones were mutants. They put on those glasses and there seemed to me a mutant in all directions.  
  
"Polaris you take the northwest, Dazzler you have the northeast, Bishop take the southwest, Ice Queen take southeast, Rogue take east, and I'll take the north, Blink and Nocturne check the west, now move," Nathan said.  
  
They all split up in there given destinations and there wasn't a sound that could be heard except the heels from the girls, but there were other sounds that related to heels that weren't from the girls so they didn't worry to much about it. Rogue and Ice Queen headed one way together. They weren't happy about it but they dealt with it, soon they came to a fork in the building and split. Rogue passed a room that was filled with about 7 men.  
  
"New mutie?" asked one guy.  
  
Rogue hesitated to shoot, this was her first time killing a person that was in flesh and did nothing to her. ' They may have did nothing 't' you but they did do somethin' 't' the other mutants that are around here ' she told herself. That gave her the strength to do what she came to do.  
  
"Lose I don't think s-"  
  
Rogue didn't let him finish she shot him in the throat, another guy in the temple, another between the eyes, another three time in the exact same spot in his chest, the next two she hit with the bottom of her gun which broke their nose then tilted there heads back killing them. She shot at the last guy but it hit him in the thigh.  
  
"What the," rogue said as she looked at this guy.  
  
He was tall really tall, taller than Sabertooth. He was strong with muscles on top of muscles. He grabbed her; his whole hand could fit around her body. He began to squeeze the life out of her. Rogue tried not to cough as she went stiff. She used what strength she did have and phased through his hand. She used juggernauts powers to grab his arm and bent it the way it wasn't meant to be bent and it broke. He tried to yell but his voice was no more. He tripped on another body and fell on his back. His arm was in an awkward position and his hand looked like he could scratch himself in places he never could before. Rogue struggled for air and when she caught it she walked over to he fallen body that was squirming like a worm she put one leg on both sides of his face. She brought g her feet close together so that his head was being controlled by her and Snap she broke his neck. She got that technique from Logan.  
  
She left the room and locked the bodies inside. She went down the hall. Emma was in the same situation but since she was used to this she was prepared. There were about 17 guys and she played with them. Punches here, kicks there, then finally when a man called her an ugly creature she stopped playing. She used her power to torture there minds with things that they hopped never in a lifetime to see, they tried to scream but she had shredded their shirts and brought it to choke them. She was mad no one calls her ugly or compares her to a low class. She felt better after they could no longer fight and with their last thoughts wished good fortune on there families and friends and cursed mutants.  
  
"Pitiful," she said aloud.  
  
Bishop had worse luck he had ran into a pack of dogs that were obviously experimented on because they had powers. He shot at them but some were quick he only managed to kill some. One dog grabbed on his leg with its mouth and another grabbed to the other leg. One grabbed on his belt from behind. He began to feel a burning sensation where they had bitten him so he panicked.  
  
"Mutt," he growled.  
  
He used the back of his laser gun and rammed in into the skull of the dog that grabbed on his belt. He shot at the other dogs and killed them then when more were coming he began to crush their skulls by stomping on them of hitting them with such force it cracked. He looked at the twenty something amount of dogs that were left. He raised his hands and absorbed the energy they had then killed them all.  
  
Nathan was having the best of times. Whenever someone got in his way he expected them since he could see through thing and all. He kept knocking people unconscious with the hits he gave. It was as easy as being leader to him.  
  
Psylocke was having trouble not making noise. She was attacking with such speed and grace Logan would have trouble keeping up with her. She punched one guy in the head and rendered him unconscious and while she was just landing she threw a few guys into the wall. She created her psychic knife and slit throats, and continuously stabbed at them just to move faster. A really small person pulled the alarm then everything began to blink with red lights.  
  
Dazzler couldn't use her power because she was afraid that she might bust a glass window or something and activate an alarm that was motioned detected. She was fighting hand-to-hand combat when the alarm went off.  
  
"Yessss!" she screamed happy to make some noise.  
  
She used her power to make a noise so loud that the men she was fighting went def. She was happy and she knocked then either dead or unconscious she really didn't care.  
  
Polaris was fighting as well. She flew over the men and found a bat. She knew she could do other things less violent but she preferred this a lot better. She beat them till they were barely breathing and had so many bruises you couldn't tell what color they were. She was mad when she had to stop.  
  
Blink and Nocturne were finished looking over their area and they had the most fun teleporting the men they were up against to some desert or really cold place. If they were lucky they would survive but other than that they were dead meat.  
  
Rogue finished her section on the factory with no other interruptions but she could not for the life of her find another mutant. Her detector kept saying that she was right next to one but on one was there. She reached her communicator," Nathan ahm done but ah didn't find any mutants but the detector keeps saying that ahm near many," Rogue said.  
  
"No on has seen any mutants and there's does the same thing your is doing I bet because mine is doing it." He sounded frustrated.  
  
"Ah know where they are!" Rogue said.  
  
"Where?" he questioned.  
  
"Underground. They have 't' be it the only place left, ah'll contact you soon," Rogue then lost contact.  
  
When she turned around she was in darkness, with only blinking red lights as her guide, and she could hear many more men coming. She phased thought the floor and no longer than a second later she was in a white room that was a mess. She looked around and saw a button that said upstairs. She pressed it and the room shook as the ceiling reveled an open to the top. She reached for her communicator once again.  
  
"Ah was right, the opening is on the other side of the building and hurry," Rogue spoke into it.  
  
No one was around at the moment but she could hear breathing not to far away. She found a switch and flicked it up and a light came on revealing cages with one mutant per cage in it. There were mostly teenagers and they looked at her in fear and hatred. She knew they thought she was there to hurt them, she had to show then she wasn't. Her prayer was answered when a scientist-looking guy entered the room with friends. They without any type of orders attacked her. She used Mystique's acrobatic skills to dodge every move easily. She used Peitro's speed power to create a mini tornado and threw them aside like dolls. When she looked back to the teens she saw that they were ready to cry of joy. She used juggernauts strength combined with the Blob's to become really strong. She ran into the cages but they wouldn't budge. She only left a crack and it hurt. She also combined those powers with Pietro's speed and she kept ramming and ramming into the wall till after a while it shattered. She was becoming exhausted from using her powers, so when more people came to stop her she just kept shooting, soon thought she ran out of bullets, and noticed everyone on the ground. She reloaded the turned to face a familiar face.  
  
"ROGUE," Evan yelled in a tired voice.  
  
Well you know what to do. Don't be scared it helps a lot. Please. 


	9. confusion

An,' Okay I own nothing and here is my next chapter. Thank you those of you who reviewed really appreciate it. Ya'll are the best.  
  
_______________________________  
  
"Evan?" Rogue said in disbelief. "Callisto? Caliban? Cybelle? Fascade? Lucid? Stall?," she finished.  
  
They looked at her, they had no idea who she was but if Evan knew her and wasn't attacking, then neither should they. Besides they were way to tired to do much. "GO NOW!" she screamed.  
  
They looked at her in confusion," What do you want us to do?" Callisto asked.  
  
"Leave right now meh and a few friends of mine came to rescue you, all of you. When you see them go with them," Rogue ordered with concern leaking out.  
  
Rogue ran to other mutants helping them up," Rogue need any help?" Bishop asked as he came from the ceiling.  
  
"Yeah, an hurry ah have a gut feelin' that somethin' else is gonna happen," she faced Evan and the Morlocks. " Please What ever you do, don't let the X- Men know okay?" she begged silently.  
  
Evan nodded and Bishop helped him up. Everybody was helping whoever they could but then," Ahhhhh Nathan, glad to see you again friend.  
  
That voice stopped everyone on their tracks. Rogue looked up to see an old man, he had gray hair and he looked evil. He smiled and evil smile, Rogue looked at him then at the rest of her team.  
  
' Do they knew each other? What's goin' on? ' Rogue thought.  
  
"Just to give you a heads up there are bombs allover this place, once the lights start going crazy you have five minutes.  
  
As if on cue the lights blinked as if it were a nightclub. Everybody rushed to get everybody out. "Rogue come on!" Bishop yelled.  
  
"You go I got her!" Ice queen said as she gave a smile.  
  
Bishop nodded reluctantly then left taking what he thought was the last mutant. Rogue saw two other mutants. She tried to grab on to them but one wasn't letting her. "Honey it's okay ah have on gloves so ah can't hurt you," Rogue said.  
  
The female mutant looked at her but grabbed her hand. Rogue tried to leave but Emma stopped her." No you don't," she said as the exit closed locking Rogue inside with the two mutants and the man whom Rogue turned to.  
  
"Know what ah hate secrets," she said then pulled off a glove and touched his cheek. She saw him traveling through worlds; she saw Nathan and the others, (all except for Psylocke, Dazzler, and Polaris) with their family. Rogue let out a scream of pain, as did the strange man. Rogue saw Nathan before he and anything inorganic on him he was with.Scott and Jean. There were two Jeans. Then there was Talia and Kurt, and Wanda. She saw Julian Boudreaux, Bella Donna Boudreaux and Remy. Rogue let go and the man whom Rogue learned was Sinister. Sinister grabbed a necklace that was around his neck and scratched Rogue across the face with it, and then he just disappeared.  
  
' That is Sinister but that isn't Sinister, ah've seen him ' Rogue thought.  
  
"Five. Four. Three," the voice said.  
  
Rogue put on her glove, grabbed the only disk she saw, and grabbed the two mutants," Hold on."  
  
They held on with dear life. The room Exploded and just as the flames almost touched them Rogue teleported to the center of the factory, the flames were still close and she teleported to the entrance. She saw Emma drive off with everybody else protesting, she felt angry. She then flew the hotel that Nathan told her about. She knocked on the back door.  
  
"Sorry the entrance is that way," a man said but before he closed the door Rogue found her voice.  
  
"Nathan said it was okay," The boy stopped and attempted to grab her but she flinched." Sorry don't think you want 't' do that."  
  
The young man nodded and signaled for her to follow. He showed her a room that has two beds, he gave her the keys," Come when ever and my apologies," he said.  
  
"Thank you," was all she could say.  
  
The man left and Rogue looked at the two mutants. Rogue saw a tag around the girl's neck; she snatched it and read it. ' Yvette aka Penance, Don't touch skin is dangerous ' she read to herself.  
  
"Here," Rogue took off her glove and gave her the very ring that helped with her powers. The girl took it and looked at it.  
  
Rogue looked at her, she was about 14 with red skin and the same color red hair. Her eyes were blue with no pupils; her lips were a darker shade of red like blood. "It's a ring it helps with powers so put it on, see if it works."  
  
The girl didn't say a word just did as told. Rogue then turned to the other mutant. "Ahm Rogue," she said.  
  
"Everett Thomas," he said.  
  
The boy was about 17 bald, chocolate skin, and brown eyes, he looked about 165 but it was mostly muscle. He had on a pair of gray sweatpants on and a stained white wife-beater, he also had on some black and white converses. Rogue then turned to look at Yvette who had on leather with silver buckles all over. Rogue just noticed that the girls fingers were long and sharp tendrils for hands feet and hair. Rogue wondered hoe she didn't get scratched but then she remembered she had on gloves. She looked at the boy again.  
  
"What's you name?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Synch, my power is that whom ever I'm up against I can copy their powers temporarily, if I want," he said with a slight smile.  
  
"Okay get cleaned up you two there's two bathrooms and two beds, ah'll wash you clothes and believe meh it'll be ready by the time you out so get," Rogue said in a motherly voice.  
  
The two teenagers did as told but only because they really did need a bath. Rogue grabbed there clothes and with the speed of quicksilver she had then washed in no time, she used Storms power to dry them and she went to the store once again with speed and bought three outfits. One was for Everett he had another shirt and some shorts. The next was for Yvette who had sweat pants that weren't to hot, socks, unmentionables and a long sleeved shirt. She bought her a pair of steal-toed boots. The last was for her she was gonna take a shower next then get dressed she had the same thing as Yvette. When she got to the hotel the two teens were just finishing up and she handed then their clothes through the door. Rogue waited till they were out to ask," Hungry?"  
  
Yvette nodded yes while Everett said," Hell yeah I mean please."  
  
"Sure ah'll be right back. Rogue ran to Taco bell, KFC, and 7:11. She came back with lots of taco's and chicken and biscuits, Doughnuts, Soda, water, and toothbrushes for them.  
  
True she had to steal some things but seeing the happy looks on their faces drove the guilt away. While they were eating she took a shower as well. She didn't want to leave them by themselves for too long so she hurried. She frowned when she saw the scar she got from the necklace that hit her, it was a scar across the eye, and it reminded her of Scar off of Lion Kind. She dressed and washed her uniform. She came back and the food was almost gone. She let them eat and they continued to watch TV. She sat by the window.  
  
' Sinister, tat wasn't him his psyche wasn't the same. But it was him at the same time. How though? What about the 2 Jeans, and Kurt and Talia and of course Wanda? How? Now ah remember that voice from the box it was Julian's. Ah remember from Remy's memories. What the hell is the connection? ' Rogue thought.  
  
Her thought was interrupted when a taco was waved in her face. She looked up to see Yvette handing her three tacos and Everett was handing her a drink. She smiled and took it then began to eat. It was good and she found out she wasn't that hungry, but she sure was thirsty.  
  
' It's only 3:00 am, god ah know Logan's pissed, so what. Ah swear ah hate Emma, she left meh 't' die. ' Rogue thought. When she looked up Yvette and Everett were sleeping. She went to sleep right there on the window.  
  
"YOU LEFT HER! You said you had it taken care of now she's. she's," Bishop trailed off.  
  
"Oh c'mon she's not dead that's why I left her behind," Emma said.  
  
"Your sick that makes no sense," Snapped Nathan.  
  
"It does, you see I knew she would make it out so I left her," Emma said proudly.  
  
"Yo girl I know you like your pride and all but that was just wrong," Lorna said then left.  
  
"I should hurt you now, but then she'll be mad that I didn't let her do it," Elizabeth said then followed Lorna.  
  
"AARRRGGGHHH!!!" Alison yelled in confusion.  
  
Emma just smiled then walked off.  
  
Bishop walked in the other room and checked on the morlocks and the one they call Angel. "So where is she?" Angel and Spyke asked together.  
  
"Emma said she is still alive, so we believe her," was all he said.  
  
"What! She can't touch how is someone supposed to help-"  
  
"She can touch we made it happen she can also call upon any and all powers she's ever absorbed, she can take care of herself I believe so don't worry plus she should be coming back tomorrow if she is still alive," he said checking their wounds.  
  
"Evan who is she?" Callisto asked.  
  
"Oh that's right you don't know do you-," Bishop left as the boy began to explain how he knew the girl.  
  
Well you know what to do. Don't be scared it helps a lot. Please. 


	10. home

An,' Okay I own nothing and here is my next chapter. Thank you those of you who reviewed really appreciate it. Ya'll are the best.  
  
Ishandahalf Really the mission impossible theme song, cool. Thank you so much for reviewing.  
  
Rogue Warrior Spirit Thanks I really don't know where it came from though. Evan just popped in my head.  
  
Sage Thank you and Logan will soon take action in his own hands. Anything special you want?  
  
Rogue woke up in the middle of the night for no reason. It was 8:30 am so she put on her uniform. She teleported to a library and hacked into the computer system she pulled out the disk she found and put it in.  
  
' POWERS: Penance's body is atrophied to the point that it is as sharp as a diamond making her virtually untouchable. The slightest touch by another human can lead to lacerations, should they come into contact with any of the 'sharp' areas of her body. She has been known to almost fatally injure another merely through touch. She has long, sharp tendrils for hands, feet and hair. She can use her elongated fingers like blades, and when she has been forced into conflict has been known to inflict terrible damage, and even death, with her slashing attacks. Penance has no irises, only pure blue eyes. Her body has contracted so far in on itself that it seems to have an ability to suck the light out of the immediate area around her. Penance is entirely mute.' Rogue, ' Read to herself.  
  
She scrolled down and saw pictures of experiments that they have tried on her. Rogue shut the computer off and grabbed the disk and teleported outside.  
  
She decided to walk for a bit. She walked outside and a welcomed cool breeze came at her. She climbed to the roof of the building and just sat there.  
  
' There's two Sinister's, two Jean Grey's, Wanda with Kurt and Talia, Remy and Bella and Julian, Jean with Scott and Emma, Bishop with a blonde haired girl, what is going on? ' Rogue asked. She didn't know where the images of Bishop and Emma came from they just came, she hated it when people kept secrets from her that had to do with her.  
  
"Ah can't think to much stuff goin' on," Rogue said aloud to herself.  
  
"Like what chere?"  
  
Rogue whirled around but wouldn't face Remy. "Look if upset with Remy bout sayin' those things a while back tell me," he asked,  
  
' If it were only that, ' Rogue thought. " No ahm not mad, actually ah haven't even thought anything bout' it," Rogue still didn't look up at him.  
  
"Then why won't ma chere look Remy in the eye," he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, his eyes opened a bit more then narrowed when he saw her face.  
  
Rogue became free from his grasp and looked at the floor. There was a long silence for a while; Rogue realized just how tired her body was, and she knew she was tired when the healing factor didn't kick in. Remy broke the silence first.  
  
"What happened Rogue?" he was mad but why.  
  
"Nothin ah just." she trailed off.  
  
"Just what?" he was stern.  
  
"What business is it of yours?" he snapped.  
  
"Don't change the subject Rogue," he snapped right back.  
  
"Ahm not, just leave meh alone ah have work that needs 't' be done," Rogue turned around and was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, she was spun around and she was dangerously close to another pair of red on black eyes.  
  
"What's with the out fit Rogue you quit the X-Men?" he challenged her.  
  
Rogue thought of a good lie," Stupid Cajun ah got this scratch from a danger rooms session, and the outfit incase a haven't noticed it's October the month for trick or treating so boo-ya," he knew she lied because her eyes never stayed on him. She teleported onto her room to find the two teens awake and dressed.  
  
"Where you guys headin' off 't'?" she asked.  
  
"Just to find you, where were you?" asked Everett.  
  
"Woke up early decided to go on top of the building, met a annoyin' friend, we need 't' go somewhere," Rogue said.  
  
They nodded and Rogue was just walking out the door when," Thank you," came a voice to sweet to be Everett. Rogue turned around and faced Yvette. She held out her hand and Rogue took it after a while. Rogue noticed that she had fingers and toes of a normal person and her hair was like red silk.  
  
"Um hey," Rogue said.  
  
"Thanks," she repeated with tears forming.  
  
"Can you use your power still?" Rogue asked.  
  
She nodded a yes and Rogue smiled them grabbed hold of both teens. She teleported all the way to work and to the secrets rooms. There she saw everybody getting ready and she knew they didn't notice her so she made a big entrance.  
  
"Hey yall," Rogue said.  
  
Everybody turned around and looked at her, and the two teens. Their faces lit up with the exception of Emma who just smiled. Nathan ran up to her and hugged her, and Bishop did as well, the girls squealed with delight and Emma just stayed there watching closely. Even came from a room and saw Rogue, he smiled and Rogue's smile grew wider till it bout' split her face.  
  
"This is Yvette or Penance, and this is Everett Thomas or Synch, She had a power similar 't' mind but ah gave her the ring and she is better and she actually talks now, he has a power sorta like mine 't' just with out the touching. Check them out please," Rogue said pleasantly.  
  
"Yess mama," said Nathan playfully as he called someone in. A doctor came in and tried to grab the two teens but they refused.  
  
"It's okay he here 't' help, now tell ya what if you be good then ah'll take both of ya'll 't' an all you can eat okay," Rogue said in her mother voice again, they all wanted to laugh.  
  
They nodded and left. Rogue turned to Emma," Emma how are you?" Rogue asked with a cold bitter tone.  
  
Emma shrugged," Peachy, you?"  
  
"Same here," Rogue spat.  
  
"Anyway sorry, here's a disk ah found for you. It has information on it." Rogue said.  
  
Nobody argued that she was wrong for not coming straight here but that's because they were happy that there secret didn't kill the innocent. The door bust open and Yvette and Everett came through. Rogue told the gang that she would be back in a few minutes she needed to get something for Yvette. She teleported and when she was gone Nathan and they bust into laughter. That laughter was cut short when Emma spoke.  
  
"Did nobody notice that there was a giant scratch on her eye?"  
  
They stopped and decided to greet their two new guests.  
  
Rogue sighed, she was supposed to be in school right now but she wasn't Logan was probally waiting for her of looking for her. She needed to get another watch for Yvette. She walked to the door and opened it like a ninja. Nobody greeted her when she stepped in which was a relief but knowing Logan he'd be watching her with put her knowing it. She was like a cat as she tip toed trough the halls and entered the med lab. She saw a watch and grabbed it. She was going to teleport out but her body still kinda hurt so she exited the way she entered. Just as she was about to open the door it opened to reveal Logan, Ororo, Hank, and Xavier.  
  
"Rogue!" Ororo and Hank said with relief.  
  
"What happened to your eye?" asked the professor.  
  
"Kid where have you been? You gonna have a heap load of Danger room sessions," Logan scowled.  
  
Rogue was embarrassed and she felt a wave of guilt pas through her. She looked down and clutched the watch. Her mind was made up. "Ah'll be back, and then ah'll take mah punishments but ah really need 't' go now," Rogue said so quiet that Logan could barely hear but they read her lips.  
  
They were about to protest but she had teleported already. They knew better than to distrust her so they could only wait till she got back.  
  
Rogue came back to Magic City and saw her two new friends being shown around. Rogue them messed with the watch and approached Yvette and gave it to her. She put it on and pressed the button and she looked down to find her skin no longer red but pale and her hair was the same her eye were normal and they were blue.  
  
"Rogue thank you soo much," he voice was shaky.  
  
Rogue was surprised to hear her speak. She smiled and walked over to the boy and smiled. "I neva did say thank you befo'," he said.  
  
"You just did," she said.  
  
"So can we come?" asked Bishop who rubbed his belly.  
  
"Yeah," Rogue said.  
  
They all left and went to Golden Coral and ate till they felt like a stuffed animal. Rogue, Elizabeth, and Yvette stayed quiet through about the whole meal and just observed. Bishop and Everett were like brothers; they fought and teased about dumb things. Nathan was lecturing Emma and Talia and Clarice were joking people who passed them. Lorna was flirting with some man at the desert buffet.  
  
' Funny," Rogue though. ' Nathan reminds meh of Scott, and Psylocke reminds meh of Logan. Yvette reminds meh of meh, just a lot quieter.' Lorna reminded her of Tabitha for some odd reason, and Rogue wanted to hurry up and see Evan because it's been a long time. They couldn't come because of their powers and also because they were mentally worn out. Rogue had no idea Angle was even there.  
  
They were done and they picked the others something to eat as whell. Rogue walked to Evan's room when she got there but he was still sleep. She was disappointed but happy at the same time. She made sure to write a note saying share. That's when she noticed Angel as he squirmed around as he woke up.  
  
"Warren?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Hey," he replied.  
  
"Ah didn't know you were here."  
  
"I didn't know you would run into me."  
  
They sat in silence and soon Psylocke walked in and Angle's face began to glow. Rogue realized that they might have feelings for each other and quickly walked out. It was about 1:30 when she left to head home she really wasn't up for it but she owed it to them. She was walking when Scott drove beside her.  
  
"Rogue oh my god where have you been?" Kitty said.  
  
"Sorry," Rogue sighed.  
  
"What happened to your face," Jean asked.  
  
"Nothin'," she said back.  
  
"Hop in," Scott ordered.  
  
Rogue did but she ignored their many questions as she wondered how everything happed. Soon thought there voices grew louder and she was forced to answer.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"What's going on?" asked Scott.  
  
"Nothing, why does something have to be going on?"  
  
"Well then what happened to your face?" asked Kurt.  
  
"Ah was uh.*Long pause* sneaking up on a friend and she got scared end of story," Rogue was getting annoyed.  
  
"Where were you last night then?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Her house," she answered.  
  
Soon they pulled up into the mansion and the adults looked at Rogue.  
  
Rang the professors head.  
  
Well you know what to do. Don't be scared it helps a lot. Please. 


	11. plans

An,' Okay I own nothing and here is my next chapter. Thank you those of you who reviewed really appreciate it. Ya'll are the best.  
  
Rogue went to the professor office and just sat there not really knowing what to say or do. She made sure to put her shield so that her mind would not get read. The professor came in right behind her then looked at her.  
  
"Rogue you are aware that you broke about five rules right?" the professor asked.  
  
"Dud ahm perfectly aware of that, what's your point?" she was really mad she wasn't sure why but she just felt mad.  
  
"Rogue!" Ororo said in disbelief that she would talk to the professor in such a manner.  
  
"What?" she snapped.  
  
"My point is we were all worried about you, and you come home and it is as if you were ready to die, you talked so low. You have a large scratch on your eye and I doubt you tripped," Xavier pointed out.  
  
"Yeah thanks for worrying about me an all but as you see ahm fine just a scratch," she said.  
  
"Yeah but what about the outfit, it looks like you went into battle," Logan spoke. "Smells like it too."  
  
"It's Halloween this is mah costume and we got some decoration from the mortgage," she spat she felt so stupid that she went to golden coral like that and nobody said anything.  
  
"Well your costume has some pretty nice accessories," Logan said eyeing the guns she had.  
  
"Ah thought it was fake plus nobody in Golden Coral said anything so," she trailed off.  
  
"You wreak of Blood," Logan said.  
  
"When we got there they were cleaning out the bodies," she said calmly feeling proud that this lie was a good one.  
  
"You never had a strong stomach though," Hank said.  
  
"Ah still don't," Rogue pretended to look disgusted.  
  
"Rogue exactly what are you hiding from us?" asked the professor.  
  
"Not a damn thing," Rogue said, and then chuckled when she realized that she sounded like Bishop.  
  
"Then why are your shields up?"  
  
"You and Jean aren't the only telepaths that ah know, ah know telepaths that can read your mind even when your countries away," Rogue said and it was true.  
  
"When did you meet this person?" Ororo asked with a stern voice.  
  
"Mah friends mah business."  
  
"Well I can see were getting nowhere with this and fast so Rogue if you don't mind I'd like to check out that scar," Hank asked.  
  
Rogue nodded then went with him, he checked out her scratch then let her go. She reached the rec room and decided to use Logan's hearing to see what the adults were talking about.  
  
"Listen chuck she's probally on her period or something," Logan said trying to defend her.  
  
"No likely and don't ask just remember that I am the doctor in this entire facility," Hank said.  
  
"Whatever she is causing trouble and what if the new student or even the ones her age decide that since Rogue can get away with it then so can they?" he asked.  
  
"Your not throwing her out are you?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Goodness no never. Just I think that we need to keep a closer eye on her is all."  
  
"What are you suggesting?" Hank asked.  
  
"Cerebro, whenever she uses her powers I'll let someone know and they can go to the place where she is at and see what she's doing," he said.  
  
Rogue had enough she stopped listening and tried to think of what she was going to do. She stopped thinking though as everybody started to come in a watch TV. She smiled as she though of her plan. While everybody was watching a movie she was about to leave till a voice stopped her.  
  
"Rogue were worried, the team is worried," Jean said.  
  
"Ah know thanks ah appreciate it a lot now ah need 't' think so please don't bother meh," Rogue said.  
  
They were all shocked that Rogue said what she said and they nodded their head. She went to the danger room and on her way she swore that she would be as cold and heartless as Sabertooth because with a job like this there was no room for much fear and emotion. She learned that and even though she had control over her powers she still needed to keep her distance, it wasn't that hard though it kind of became a habit and the only people she wouldn't push away were her latest new friends. When she got to her destination she used Gambit's knowledge with computer systems and Hanks knowledge of the institutes systems and copied cerebro's files of itself and how it was made. All the information there was on cerebro was on a dist and what made it even better was Rogue had absorbed both Magneto and Xavier so she knew everything. She left a note on her bed and then left by teleporting even though she knew she was tired.  
  
"Rogue wuz up girl?" asked Bishop.  
  
"Actually ah need your help," Rogue said.  
  
"With what?" asked Bishop suddenly serious.  
  
"First off you are good at making devices aren't you?"  
  
"Pretty much I make my own hidden weapons, but I haven't put them on anything yet. Why what do you need?"  
  
"Lets go somewhere where we could come up what an idea first," she demanded.  
  
"Follow me but I'm not helping you with anything if I don't know what I am helping you with understand?" he said as he walked to the main room where it was all white, and where the people never seemed to go home. He sat at an empty desk in the way back so it would be private and pulled up a chair for her.  
  
"Okay first off where ah live at the institute right. The professor is getting curious about me lately and so had Wolverine. Anyway he says that he will track meh down using cerebro and have people follow meh and junk. Anyway-"  
  
"Anyway you copied cerebro's files to a disk right? And you want me to make some small device to make it so he can't detect your where bouts and therefore this person he is gonna send after you can't follow and your little secret stays where it belongs right? But one thing couldn't this wolverine just sniff you out?" Bishop finished her sentence(s) for her.  
  
"Right but how'd you know wasn't a person and how'd you know Logan had those type of powers?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Well.uh.Alison told me she saw him when she dropped you off the other day and who in the hell would name there kid cerebro?" he lied.  
  
"OH! Well can you?" she asked.  
  
"Sure give me his files and I can have a device for you by tomorrow," he offered.  
  
"That's okay ah left a note and ah left mah clothes here and ah need 't' change," she said.  
  
"Oh yeah someone was asking about you. Go to the medical room," he said.  
  
Rogue went thinking it was Evan. When she got there the Morlocks were gone and Angel stay waiting.  
  
"Angel hey Evan left?"  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to thank you for." he trailed off.  
  
"You want to thank me for saving you?" she asked he nodded. "Don't," she ordered firmly as she remembered she wanted to push people away.  
  
"Why not?" he thought she was being modest.  
  
"Ahm not tryin' 't' be modest okay. Ah didn't save you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ah mean that ah was just doing what ah was paid 't' do. If ah were getting' paid 't' kill ah man and you tried 't' stop meh ah would've killed you and anybody else that isn't part of the team without hesitation. So before you thank anybody wonder why." She said crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the wall.  
  
"What about the X-Men you to are apart of that team what if one of them tried to stop you?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe, well se when the times comes that it happens," Rogue said calmly.  
  
"Well I'm on the team now but I just won't kill anybody," he said.  
  
"Glad 't' hear it," she said then walked out.  
  
Well you know what to do. Don't be scared it helps a lot. Please. 


	12. from good to bad

An,' Okay I own nothing and here is my next chapter. Thank you those of you who reviewed really appreciate it. Ya'll are the best.  
  
She headed to the showers and washed up. She put her uniform in the laundry and put on her old clothes. She walked outside and sat on her car, which she almost forgot about it. She looked up at the sky and just thought about everything. She felt herself move slightly then she looked behind her.  
  
"Rogue what's on your mind?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
"Nothin'," she said.  
  
"Liar," Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"Ah know you are but what am ah?" she teased.  
  
"Oh my- oh my god who says that nowadays?" she laughed.  
  
"Ah do," Rogue playfully snapped she felt another shift in the air.  
  
"Bishop thought you were busy," Rogue said.  
  
"I was. I type fast and think fast to, and I don't really build the thing just imagine it and the others do the work," he said.  
  
"But you said thet you make your own weapons?" Rogue said confused.  
  
"You know how to ruin my fun. I got lazy and let whoever else make it but I did create the basic layouts, just wondered where you were at." He said honestly.  
  
"Oh," was all she could manage to say.  
  
"So lady's what are we doing?" ashed Elzabeth.  
  
"Hey I'm no female," Bishop said.  
  
"What kind of female has this body?" he said pretending to be outraged.  
  
"YOU!" both Rogue and Elizabeth said laughing.  
  
"No girl your making me blush stop it," Bishop said being really dumb.  
  
Both girls stopped laughing immediately and another voice joined in. "What the hell?" Lorna asked.  
  
"Don't be hatin'," Bishop mocked a girl and snapped his fingeres.  
  
All the real girls laughed and Bishop went back to normal. Rogue jumped off her car and stood beside Lorna. "Look at this," Rogue instructed.  
  
She shape shifted into Scott. They staired at her, thay totally forgot that she could do that.  
  
"Who's that?" Lorna asked.  
  
"The X-Men leader," Rogue said.  
  
"Eww gross if you ask me that Logan guy should be it," it was Alison with Everett, Yvette, Talia, and Clarice (everybody was in natural form).  
  
"Well nobody asked you did they?" Bishop said.  
  
"You know you wanted to though," she said.  
  
"Yo show us someone else," Everett demanded.  
  
"Who you think you orderin' round huh?" Rogue asked playfully.  
  
"You who else can shape shift?"  
  
"Well you if you used your power to copy mines," Rogue said.  
  
"Yeah well," he trailed off.  
  
"This is his best friend slash girlfriend at times," Rogue said as she became Jean.  
  
"What's she like?" asked Yvette.  
  
"Well ah personally can barely stand the girl, but she's cool though. Well now ah only don't like her because she's still so perfect," Rogue said.  
  
"Ohh-kay. Next she's boring," Alison said.  
  
"Evan before he changed," Rogue said as she became Evan.  
  
"He's still cute," Talia said.  
  
"Riiight, anyway now ahm Kitty mah room mate," Rogue turned into Kitty.  
  
"She's so flat chested," Bishop said.  
  
"Okay gross stop checking mah friends out you chester," Rogue laughed.  
  
"Hey I'm bout the same age as all of yall," he pointed out.  
  
"Next," Burped Elizabeth.  
  
"Um okay Kurt," she laughed.  
  
"Hey he looks like her," Everett pointed out.  
  
"Yeah he does," Talia said as if she were thinking hard.  
  
"No ahm Jamie."  
  
"Shy?" asked Lorna.  
  
"Oh yeah very but o so cute," Rogue laughed.  
  
"Who next who next?" Alison jumped.  
  
"Okay sheesh to make this go by faster," she multiplied herself into three.  
  
"I'm Bobby," said on of her in Bobby's form.  
  
"I'm Sam," said another her.  
  
"I'm Roberto," the last one said.  
  
"Oh he's cute," Alison said pointing to Roberto.  
  
"Naw I think he's cute," Clarice said pointing to sam.  
  
"Okay next I can't listen to you females gawlk over little boys," Bishop sighed.  
  
"I'm Ray, I'm Amara, I'm Tabitha," Rogue said.  
  
"Okay finally some girls," Bishop said in a perverted voice.  
  
"Cool," Yvette said,  
  
"Now I'm Jubilation, Alex, Rahne," she said.  
  
"Getting' good," Everett mocked Bishops pervert voice.  
  
" Hank, Xavier, and Logan," she said.  
  
"Ahhh back to boys," Bishp said.  
  
"Logan is handsome how old id he?" Elizabeth asked,  
  
"Well he fought in World War II," Logan/ Rogue said.  
  
"Nu uh he doesn't look a day over what maybe twenty eight or so," Lorna protested.  
  
"His healing factor makes telling his age impossible," Rogue said. "Now I'm Mystique, Magneto, Ororo."  
  
"Oh an adult female good lookin'," Bishop said still playng perverted.  
  
"Oh stop it she's Evan's aunt," Rogue said.  
  
"So I bet he's looked at her that way before," Bishop said being funny.  
  
"GROSS!!" The entire group said laughing.  
  
"Wait that's Raven?" Talia asked.  
  
"How'd you know her real name?" Rogue asked.  
  
"You told us remember?" she said fast but it was true.  
  
"Oh yeah I guess I did," she thought. "Now I'm Wanda, Pietro, and Fred," Rogue laughed.  
  
"BIG BOOOOY!" Bishop laughed and hollard at the same time.  
  
"Man Pietro is so piuny," Alison said almost disgusted, Clarice making the same face.  
  
"That's Wanda? Wanda and Pietro Maximoff they look nothing alike," Talia said.  
  
"I know that I didn't tell you that, how'd you know they were related or even their last name?" Rogue said in Pietro's body and voice.  
  
"Well they're profile were placed in the watches," she said calmly.  
  
Rogue knew it wasn't true but played along. "Oh yeah Hank probally did that," things were quiet.  
  
"That's everybody?" asked Yvette.  
  
"No theres more. Like now I'm Lance, Todd, Remy," she said.  
  
"Remy? Wasn't Emma with him?" Bishop asked.  
  
"Yeah Rogue what would you think about that?" Alison teased.  
  
"Shut up!" Rogue said quickly.  
  
"Ohhhh Rogue has a boyfriend." Everybody teased.  
  
Rogue was so embarrassed she laughed a loud hearty laugh. Everybody loved her this way so they laughed, even Yvette was laughing." Hey who next," Everett.  
  
"Well okay Piotr, John, and lets see that's' all," Rogue said.  
  
"What no more good looking rough haired built guys?" Alison whinned.  
  
"NOOO!" Every body yelled for fun.  
  
They laughed for a long time then they laughed just suz it felt good. When there was nothing to laugh at anymore they all started to head back inside. Soon only Rogue was left and then Nathan sat with her.  
  
"So how was your first time?" he asked.  
  
"Well it was alright of course a member of mah own team tried 't' hurt meh but hey it's all good," she said sarcasticly.  
  
"Well that I couldn't do nothing about," he defended himself.  
  
"Ah know. Ah wonder if ahm a bad person y' know?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because ah killed and a barely feel sorry, ah don't feel discusted, or scared, ah just feel ah don't know it's ah feeling but it's just there," she said honestly.  
  
"Well I know your not a bad person your just a person that can take things better tan others is all. Your wonderfull don't let anybody tell you otherwise." He said.  
  
"Thanks but can ah ask you a question?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"What did you mean when you said that nothing is as it seems?"  
  
"Well.er.I.gues I've said it so much t soon became rutine and I no longer said it for a reason know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah," Rogue said with a sigh.  
  
Nathan left and rogue walked to were she had forgotten all about her bike which she left a while back. She hopped on it and drove to the mansion. It was dark now but it was probally only about eight. While she was on her way she found it harder and harder to breath. She drove faster to try and make it to the mansion before something bad happened. She made it and she put the bike up. She started weezing and gasping for air as if she were being choked by some invisible force. She felt her heart beating everywhere. She closed the garage door and attempted to walk to the door but she fell on her knees. She held her hand to her chest and gripped her shirt and rolled on her side. Rogue began to cry and she simply passed out. Logan drove in on his bike just in time.  
  
"ROGUE!" he yelled as he ran to her.  
  
He picked her up and noticed that she was no longer even breathing. He ran inside the mansion and passed all the kids that were in his way. He ran straight to Hank, who was talking to Scoot and Jamie.  
  
"Bub she ain't breathing,"  
  
Hank said nothing but moved fast to help the girl. He didn't know what to do really he never had someone not breathing before. He tried to push her stomatch but it wouldn't work. Jamie went to look for Sam who was taking a medical class.  
  
"SAM SAM WHERE YOU AT COME OUT NOW!" the young Jamie screamed desperately.  
  
"What is it man?"  
  
"Rogue she isn't breathing you're the only one I can think of hurry," he pushed him with all might.  
  
Sam got there and rushed to Rogue. He hesiated but he proceeded to give her CPR. After the first fer attemps the room was full. He tried again and again but nothing worked.  
  
Well you know what to do. Don't be scared it helps a lot. Please. 


	13. Mommy

An,' Okay I own nothing and here is my next chapter. Thank you those of you who reviewed really appreciate it. Ya'll are the best. Sorry to keep you guys waiting my friends are bugging me to death about my Birthday this Friday but all I want is to chill and they want me to do everything else. Sorry again and here is another chapter. - - - - - - - Just as he was about to give up Rogue arched her back struggling for air. Sam kept going and Rogue coughed. She calmed down but didn't wake up just sat there breathing as if nothing happened. The professor rolled next to her.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know when I arrived she was down," Logan said. "I didn't smell anybody familiar on her."  
  
"So someone attacked her," Kitty spoke.  
  
"No the smell was almost faint." Logan reassured.  
  
Everybody began to talk and make up their own little stories to what might have happened to Rogue. Logan was about to threaten with a growl but the professor spoke.  
  
"Quiet I'm going to probe her mind see if she's okay in there," he ordered.  
  
Everybody did as told and the professor entered her mind. When he entered her mind he found her walking in blackness or rather floating. He followed her all the way to where he always helped with her psyches. He followed her inside. He had never been inside were there were kept he just showed her how to keep them there. He was rather curious to what was behind those barriers of hers. It was suspense waiting fir her to go inside but when he finally did he noticed that it looked much like a club. There right in front of him everybody Rogue ever absorbed partying, acting crazy, or fighting. He was being so observant that he almost lost Rogue into the crowd. Thanking god that since he was in her mind he could use his legs he followed quietly. She stopped in front of a man whom he himself didn't no of her absorbing, as a mater of fact he'd never seem the man before in his life.  
  
"You confuse meh. You're Sinister but not Sinister. Tell meh who you are," she demanded from the older man.  
  
"As I told you already child you will only know what you saw, that's all," said the man.  
  
Rogue growled and Emma appeared and Xavier wondered.  
  
"Rogue what's going on?" asked the professor making himself known  
  
Rogue whipped around and Xavier was pushed back so hard in the real world he fell out his chair. Rogue still hadn't moved.  
  
"Children please leave," he ordered. They did as told and soon it was just he and the other adults.  
  
"What did you see?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Rogue with a man, a grown man who is called sinister, but not the same sinister and she knows that he's gone," he said.  
  
"But didn't we get rid of him before anybody knew of him, how'd she know of him then and what's he doing inside her head?" Logan asked.  
  
"You forget she has absorbed us all so she knows but this was a different sinister and there was another person whom I didn't recognized a female," he said.  
  
"But what does it all mean, did they attack you is that why you fell?" Hank asked even though he was lost to what they were talking about.  
  
"No she saw me and kicked me out you could say, she's hiding something but I don't know what it is so therefore I ain't decide if it is a threat or not," he said.  
  
Hank who had the TV on mute turned it up. "It seems that there was an attack on this factory yesterday and we come to believe that there were mutants involved," with that said everybody turned there attention to the TV.  
  
The lady asked a man about how he knew if there were mutants or not. "Well the DNA for one there were many mutants here, but they didn't break out." He was almost scary.  
  
"How do you know this sir," asked the female.  
  
"Well the cages were our give away. The way they were broken open it came from outside of it. By the looks of things other mutants broke them out, sure there are bullets but with mutants you never know maybe one can create bullets within it's body and shot it from it's body." Said the man.  
  
"Were there a lot?" asked the woman.  
  
"In the cages yes, the ones that helped there were only known to be eight, at least that's how many different sized foot prints there were," he said.  
  
"If you find out who the mutants were are there going to be any charges pressed?"  
  
"Were unknown about that Miss. These people held them captive so it is unsure," Hank turned it off.  
  
"Rogue wasn't here yesterday you don't think," Hank trailed off.  
  
"No it could've been Lance, Todd, Fred, Wanda, Pietro, Remy, Piotr, and John that's eight," Logan said.  
  
"But they've been gone for some time now," Ororo pointed out.  
  
"Wait how come you did not let us know Rogue absorbed this Sinister character?" Hank asked.  
  
"It had to have been recent because I was the one that showed her how to block out her psyches and I helped her do then individually so yes it had to have been recent, same with that girl," he said.  
  
They were quiet and Rogue woke up," Where am ah?" she asked.  
  
"Med Lab," Logan said.  
  
"Oh uh bye," she said then attempted to leave.  
  
"Rogue tell me whats been going on lately," pleaded the professor.  
  
"Ahm confused for one, you probally went into mah head to check on meh but you saw ah was okay and followed meh. What were you thinking? Ah bet your all-suspicious now huh, well ah don't care none. Everything is so confusing first.. First AHHHH is there no one ah can trust," then she stormed out.  
  
"Rogue are you okay?" Sam asked.  
  
"What are you doing with mah lipstick on?" she snapped.  
  
"Oh uh it must have been when I gave you mouth to mouth," he said then blushed at how bluntly it came out.  
  
Rogue became wide eyed then smiled," Thanks by the way."  
  
"You okay?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Your eyes are red," she said.  
  
"I was just worried," he said.  
  
"Ahm alright thanks," she said then he smiled and relaxed.  
  
"Rogue what happened?" asked Scott.  
  
"Just got tired is all."  
  
"You sure," Jean said.  
  
"Yeah thanks Hank said ah need sleep so ahm gone," she said but then she felt arms around her.  
  
"Rogue I vas so vorried," Kurt said as he saved her the trouble of going to her room.  
  
"Thanks ah just need sleep," she said trying not to sound annoyed.  
  
"Okay," he said then *bamf* they were in her room. She heard him leave using the door and she tried to go to sleep.  
  
She couldn't help but wish Mystique were there. Sure she was mad at her but when she was Risty they really connected and when she absorbed her at the concert she found out that she was only there to be there for her. None of that try and win over Rogue or that use her crap it was all hearty. Next thing Rogue knew was a hand covering her mouth shushing her. She quieted.  
  
"Remy?" she asked.  
  
"No child it's Mommy Mystique," answered Raven.  
  
Rogue didn't scream, or glare at her she just stared not knowing what to do. ' Speak of the devil. How do you greet someone whom you killed and swore on the very dirt you stand on you hate? ,' was all Rogue could think of.  
  
Well you know what to do. Please tell me what Rogue should do. Don't be scared it helps a lot. Please. 


	14. bonding, but somethings never change

An,' Okay I own nothing and here is my next chapter. Thank you those of you who reviewed really appreciate it. Ya'll are the best. - -This is a short chapter and it may suck because I don't do well with bonding scenes at all so you don't criticize because I already know. Today's X-Men was so cool don't you think? - - - - -  
  
"No child it's Mommy Mystique," answered Raven.  
  
Rogue didn't scream, or glare at her she just stared not knowing what to do. ' Speak of the devil. How do you greet someone whom you killed and swore on the very dirt you stand on you hate? ,' was all Rogue could think of. Rogue wasn't even looking at her but when she did she saw hurt, anger, and was that hope?  
  
"Mystique, Raven ahm." Rogue found it hard to say a sentence and her throat began to ache and grow dry. Her chest felt and ache as it got heavy and her eyes began to sting as if she had been staring at a computer screen for hours. "So so so very sorry," Rogue choked out.  
  
Raven's face went from hurt to shock and she just stood there," Wh-what?" she said.  
  
"Shhhhhh quiet," Rogue said then she made copies of herself and they were all in different forms.  
  
Soon the door opened and Logan was standing there," Stripes?" he asked seeing almost every member of the team.  
  
"Just connecting with mah psyches," Rogue assured.  
  
He growled and left and when Rogue was positive he was gone she spoke and her copies disappeared. She turned to Raven who was glaring at the girl then with out warning she knocked her feet from under her and her foot was on her throat. "Who are you? Where's my daughter? Where's Rogue? Tell me now," she said hate in her eyes.  
  
Rogue phased through and sadly laughed," Ahm right here mo- Raven. Ah have changed and ah see your back to yourself again. Guess Africa did the trick huh?" she said almost bitterly.  
  
She backed up and Rogue just lay there. Raven began to shake wanting to beat the snot out of her but not doing so. Rogue noticed," Do it, feel better, I would and y'know what? Ah found out that were more alike then a box and a cube," Rogue said.  
  
"But there the same," Raven said with confusion washing away all her frustration.  
  
"Exactly." There was a long pause and Rogue grabbed Raven and teleported her to her favorite spot in the park where the shadows covered them.  
  
"Why we here?" Raven asked as she realized that Rogue touched her with her bare hand, she was about to say something mean.  
  
"Sorry as ah said before and well you know," Rogue said as she found out that this is something that she wasn't good at.  
  
"You should be-"  
  
"Now look here you tried to kill meh and mah friends countless amount of times and almost succeeded when you blew up our home with half of the team inside, so before you tell meh that ah should be sorry, you should think about the times you tried 't' kill meh and Kurt. Ah said ah was sorry and ah really am but that will not allow meh 't' take your crap about how ah was wrong when you were like that yourself okay?" Rogue said.  
  
"Your right Rogue I'm sorry too," there was a silence that was more uncomfortable than being onstage in front of the student body laughing trying to imagine everybody in there underwear to make yourself feel more comfortable.  
  
"Soo what now ah mean we can't pretend nothing ever happened like that and we or well ah want 't' at least attempt 't' be your daughter." Rogue said.  
  
Raven lit up and smiled," well lets attempt then, lets just talk y'know about whatever then from there y'know," it was really awkward for the both of them.  
  
"Okay what's with you then?"  
  
"Well not much as you can tell because ah was in pieces," she paused looked at Rogue and they laughed together.  
  
"Well yeah ah can see how that would suck," Rogue said still laughing.  
  
They laughed because it felt good and they needed it. Rogue knew that this would change her opinion about being cold and heartless and she didn't care. Raven smiled inside hoping that if Rogue trusted her maybe she could come up with something.  
  
Some things never change.  
  
Well you know what to do. Please tell me what Rogue should do. Don't be scared it helps a lot. Please. 


	15. Back

An,' Okay I own nothing and here is my next chapter. Thank you those of you who reviewed really appreciate it. Ya'll are the best.  
  
That night Rogue began to regret what had happened between her and her mother. Sure she wanted to forgive her and be all right with each other but the more she though about it the surer of herself she was that she made a mistake.  
  
' Ah'll just wait till she screws up then she's outta here. People like her never change '  
  
` That's right they don't like you. You're a murderer and you'll always be one ' came a voice of one of her psyches whom was most likely Cody because it's always been there after that incident.  
  
' But don't you have 't' give people chances? ' she asked herself.  
  
` If your first impression was wrong then no. If they prove to you that they can't be trusted then no. Do what you must to survive but don't be a wimp about it ` the voice snapped.  
  
' Ah never listen to you, you know that right? ' Rogue asked herself.  
  
` But you do think about what I say anyway ` the voice shot back.  
  
Rogue groaned forcing the voice to shut up then she went into a light sleep.  
  
"Rogue wake up." Ordered Kitty.  
  
Rogue groaned but got up and got showered and dressed in some black pants that had buckles on the sides that made her look like she was about to hurt somebody, makeup only mo blush and lighter of what she normally wore, a navy blue top that didn't show her shoulders. The top went across her chest to her arms and went all the way around (think Jasmine on Aladdin). Then the last things were her shoes that were back. She grabbed her bag for school and was about to grab the bike when she heard a horn. Curious she looked out the door.  
  
"Hey get in I'll drive you today and pick you up," said Lorna.  
  
Rogue smiled and walked out but stopped when a hand grabbed the strap of her bag. "Who's that?" Logan asked.  
  
Rogue said nothing but yanked her bag free from his grasp then walked out and she failed to notice a small device he planted on her. Rogue got in the car and finally spoke.  
  
"What's up?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, here take this." She handed her a watch. "I know it is just a watch but not really I mean it s that but also in case your needed the back round on it will change from just black to red eye, just in case none of us with the powers to contact someone's mind is out for some reason," she explained.  
  
"Why don't yall go to school?" Rogue asked just now really noticing.  
  
"What? Oh because were schooled at the base since most of us have families who are poor, don't want us or were just alone in the world," she said.  
  
"Oh. Well anything else?"  
  
" Remember that thing you asked for that had something to do with Cerebro it's in the watch. So there should be no trouble as long as that stays on it's water proof stain proof and fire can't harm it." There was a pause," Hey what Bishop did last night was funny wasn't it?" she asked laughing.  
  
"Yeah it was, he is so stupid sometimes ah swear well from what ah know of him. Guess what, Mystique paid a visit," she said casually.  
  
"What thought you killed her?"  
  
"Did she was sent to Africa to be fixed or whatever but for Kurt. She and ah made up but now that ah think about it ah regret doing what ah did. She supposedly loves meh and ah hate her but ah was thinking about when she posed as mah friend Risty, ah missed that. Having a friend to share your life wit and who wasn't scared of your skin when she knew about it all along." Rogue said zoning out.  
  
"Hey we are your friends and you know what we need a name I just noticed that. Anyway we know lots of things about you and you share a whole other life with us and you've done Yvette, Talia, and Clarice a favor giving them those image inducers, now they can see outside those walls and be themselves. We respect you, all of us well Emma maybe not but she is a bitch. So your not alone were here oh and Spyke or Evan what ever he is called dropped by to make sure you weren't in trouble."  
  
"What are you tryin' 't' say?"  
  
"He knows is what I'm trying to say. He is the only one that knows that isn't on the team and he says it is gonna stay that way," she said as they pulled up to the school.  
  
"Where's your uniform I'm sure you didn't leave it lying around with those loaded guns," she said smiling.  
  
"In the bag ah was gonna drop by there on mah way 't' school and have it washed but you can do it," Rogue laughed and handed over the bag.  
  
"Okay bye take care and oh yeah you have an admirer," she teased.  
  
"Who?" Rogue perked up.  
  
"Yvette she talks about you a lot and you play a great mother and she is about 14 so you skip birth," she teased.  
  
"Yeah wonderful. Did you find any data on that disk ah retrieved that day ah mean a saw a bit but didn't want 't' read much more when ah got to Penance which was at the beginning."  
  
"Yeah actually we found blueprints of other places where they are holding other mutants so here memorize them like before but the page with the purple star do that first we found out that some are dying in there and we will be going to that one first and never know maybe sooner than you think. So get out my car slut," she said playfully as she pointed out.  
  
Rogue got out smiling," Hoe," she said a she walked away.  
  
Logan was listening to everything in his room back at the mansion; he started putting the information together. ' Wait what about Cerebro? When she is needed, needed for what? Mother? Mystique? Evan knows what? What's going on with your life Stripes? ' Logan thought making himself confused and he hates to be confused.  
  
Rogue walked inside and went to her locker and when she opened it she gasped. There in her locker was an open box filled with jewelry and a note, she picked it up and read it.  
  
- I haven't been saying this like I said I would but your strong willed, and beautiful. These gifts are from Everett and Yvette a thank you and Bishop as well but you don't know that.  
Nathan-  
  
Rogue blushed and smiled," Ohhhhh Roguey gots a boyfriend. Who is this Nathan punk, is he like Scott or like me?" asked Peitro for once not fast.  
  
"What the- when did you guys get back? Where did you guys go?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Why you missed us?" he asked teasing.  
  
"Yes actually. Don't forget your still mah friends and ah got some news for you all," she pointed to the rest of the brotherhood.  
  
"What is it?" Lance asked.  
  
"Come close ah don't want this getting out," she ordered and they huddled.  
  
"Now tell us yo the suspense is killing me," Todd wined.  
  
"Well Mystique is back," she said flatly.  
  
They broke apart shocked," No way that can't be, she she-" Fred said loudly.  
  
"SHHHHHH!" they all said together.  
  
"How do you know that?" Lance asked.  
  
"Well ahm the only one who knows well not really but none of the X-Men know and she came buy last night alive and in one piece as well. She and ah made up but no ah regret it but don't tell her that. And notice anything?" she asked spinning around.  
  
"Were dead," Todd said.  
  
"No there under control," she said.  
  
"Wow I'm happy for you and all Rogue but are you buy any chance Mystique?" Wanda said coming from nowhere.  
  
"No but if you want you can check, though ah don't know how you could but hit me you die," she said laughing.  
  
"S'okay we believe you. And we were just terrorizing a few neighborhoods and all." Lance said.  
  
"Yeah right anyway we just needed to get away for a while things were getting hectic, what's up with you?" Wanda said.  
  
"Nothing much," Rogue said.  
  
Wanda's emphasis sensed she was lying but they would talk about it later. "Well you gonna tell us who there from?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Well from Nathan who isn't like Scott much he looks like me he has two with natural stripes in his hair and he likes to be leader but he's cool, like you Lance you like to be leader but you cool still," Rogue said.  
  
She picked up some things and then had a ring on in every sized she could fit and necklaces with bracelets and chokers. Thing was everything was in her style. She had a thumb ring that spiraled a ring on her middle finger with a skull and every other ring was the same but in different colors and she gave Wanda a red one. She had a silver chain that had a bunch of silver claws and a black choker with the moon in the middle she didn't wear those though. Instead she wore one that was silver and held a locked and in the locket held a black stone with Rogue written in it in green letters. She wore that and had a ring on every finger. She closed the locker and went to the cafeteria till the bell rang.  
  
"So wanna hang out later?" Fred asked.  
  
"Ah'd love to but ah have 't' work but ah'll come to see how you guys are doing and ah don't know if this is becaused ah absorbed someone that is obsessed with the way things look but ah want 't' fix up that house for you guys." Rogue said.  
  
"Normally we'd take advantage of an offer like that but we can't repay you back," Lance said.  
  
"It's a gift you don't pay people when they give you a gift," Rogue said.  
  
"Okay you putting it like that I can't say no, how much do you get paid?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Enough," she said then the warning bell rang and the separated and headed for class.  
  
Rogue walked in her French class and sat in the back like she always did. She stared out the window for a while. "Hé beau," Remy said.( Hey beautiful) ' Remy wait this is school ' Rogue thought to herself. She looked up and he was there with that damn smirk on his face. "Remy ce qui sont vous faisant ici ?," she asked. (Remy what are you doing here?) "Well Remy be goin' 't' school now and where were you yesterday?" he asked. "None of ya business, but thanks for caring. The scratch is better so don't ask," she said honestly. "Remy didn't," he said with his smirk. "You wanted to though," she said leaning over to be closer to him. "You know just what Remy gonna do before he do it," he said doing the same. Silence came and Rogue began to blush realizing she was a bit forward. She looked away and pulled back. "It's okay Remy'll enjoy the kiss," he said. "Who said it is what ah was gonna do?" she asked. "Your body," he replied. Just then the teacher walked in and class begun. The day was annoying from there. Logan who was listening became angry and finally had some idea what it was like at school. He heard people putting them down attacking them, and the teacher lying on them, along with kids doing drugs trying to sell it to her. He smiled when she didn't accept and he noticed that she was with the brotherhood all day. He laughed when they were joking Jean and Scott for being so perfect and Kitty for her 'likes' and 'totallys' and Amara for being so flirty. They made jokes about sex and anything nasty. He never knew this side of Rogue and it was funny. Rogue would see a guy walk past and she would comment on their butt or manhood if he had on tight pants. Yeah the day was pretty much normal.  
  
Well you know what to do. Don't be scared it helps a lot. Please. 


	16. Wanda recruited

An,' Okay I own nothing and here is my next chapter. Thank you those of you who reviewed really appreciate it. Ya'll are the best. My French well I get it from a translator off the Internet so I have no clue if it is write or wrong.  
  
When school ended Nathan picked up Rogue. She was happy since he was the one that lightened up her day.  
  
"Rogue over here get my gifts?" yelled Nathan.  
  
"That's Nathan he looks okay," Wanda said.  
  
* Nathan can we recruit Wanda she is like me? * Rogue asked telepathically.  
  
"Wanda come with us please," Nathan said.  
  
Wanda was shocked," How do you know my name sir," she tried to ask nicely.  
  
"Rogue your right she will do but we need her permission," he said.  
  
"Wanda everything will be explained just come with meh please." Rogue begged.  
  
Wanda said nothing but got in. "So what's this about?" she asked finally.  
  
"Well Rogue here works for me and she wants you to work here to and I like to make everybody happy," he said.  
  
"So what is it she does?" Wanda asked.  
  
"First promise me this that if you join you tell nobody and if you don't forget you ever knew," he ordered.  
  
"Okay just tell me already," Wanda said.  
  
"Well were assassination groups. We go on missions and stuff to rescue mutants from scientist but we kill during the process. We don't let emotion cloud our judgment. We have uniforms but you create it on paper and we make it. We provide you with guns of the sort just incase somehow they learn to shut off out power through a beam. What do you say?"  
  
"Sure I'm up for it. But first things first we don't have to go under cover and stuff and have sex do we?" Wanda asked.  
  
Nathan laughed and Rogue smiled," Goodness no we do our job fast as possible and were out. Matter a fact Rogue tomorrow we have a mission that building with the purple sticker we go there. We had your friend Evan check it out and he found many dead bodies. We will go at an unknown time so keep your watch on you." Nathan said.  
  
"Wanda you think this is a joke don't you?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Sure do but hey if this is true then you'll just be proving me wrong, and I'll still join,' Wanda said truthfully.  
  
They rode in silence and Rogue wanted to know what her friends reaction was gonna be. They got to Magic city and they entered and Wanda thought she was right till they went upstairs. Her mouth dropped and Rogue bust out laughing. They laughed together and Rogue took Wanda to the meeting room where everybody was.  
  
"Hey everybody this is Wanda Maximoff," Rogue said.  
  
"Hey I'm Alison, that is Elisabeth and over there is Bishop, beside him is Lorna, Clarice and Talia, Warren, Everett, Yvette and Emma," Alsion said.  
  
Talia seemed to choke on air and Clarice patted her in the back. She smiled then did the other more important introduction. She told Wanda everybody's power and they found out Wanda's power. Wanda came up with an outfit and it was red of course her favorite color and it was blood red leather. It came with shoes like Rogue who gave her the idea and didn't want any weapons accepts two whips.  
  
"What's with the whips?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Well I am not the best of fighters and I like to have control and what a better way them to whip them into shape," she said with a wink.  
  
"Your sick you know that really sick," Rogue laughed.  
  
"I learn from the sickest," Wanda replied.  
  
"And who might that be certainly not me," Rogue said innocently.  
  
"Right," Wanda said watching as they made her outfit.  
  
Meanwhile Logan was still listening. He was angry with her and disappointed. ' X-Men don't kill they save. You're killing to save but still. Now your bringing Wanda into it. Evan and as well as Angel, what is wrong with you girl where did chuck go wrong? ' he thought he couldn't listen anymore he stopped and went downstairs to eat.  
  
"R-rogue you in here," Everett asked as he entered her room.  
  
"BOOOOO!" Rogue Wanda and Yvette shouted.  
  
"Ah fuck man you almost had the little girl voice come out," he laughed.  
  
He sat on her bed and looked through her CD's. "Man you listen to Fifty Cent? He's my favorite I haven't heard from him in a minute. Can I play it?" he asked.  
  
"You can take it to your room if you want," Rogue said.  
  
He ran out the room so fast it was funny. The three girls just sat there talking then Yvette left. Rogue wanted to talk to Wanda. "Wanda?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Something with these people is weird," she said bluntly.  
  
"Like how?"  
  
"Well mah first mission ah absorbed someone and in his memories ah saw two miss perfects. They were booth with Scott and Nathan was there just he didn't look as old. You and Kurt were with Talia, and well that is just the important stuff. Thing is everybody looked older than they do now. It weird."  
  
"Who was it you absorbed?" Wanda asked giving Rogue her full attention.  
  
"Sinister."  
  
"Doesn't ring a bell," Wanda said with a sigh.  
  
"Not supposed to he's dead," Rogue said.'  
  
Wanda looked at her again," What do you mean dead? How cam he be dead if you absorbed him?"  
  
"Well he died before Xavier and your dad were enemies. They killed him for being so evil. That's the thing though this sinister wasn't like the other one and ah know because ah absorbed so much of the people that knew him. This one knew us somehow it felt like. So ahm kinda hopin that he'll be there our next mission," Rogue said.  
  
"How'd he get away last time?"  
  
"Some sort of portal, came out of nowhere and he was gone. He gave meh this scar on mah eye, which ah notice you've been lookin' at. You think ahm crazy?"  
  
"Yeah but not because of that. Have you tried to ask them about it?"  
  
"No ahm waiting till ah have more information but ah started really getting suspicious when after that day they seemed to slip up and say things like say ah talked about Mystique and one of them would say her full name or something like that. At first ah thought it was just because we have telepaths but ah have a mental shield like Remy's so that can't be it."  
  
"Yeah ah guess you have a right to be like this especially because that Kurt look alike knew my fathers name," Wanda said.  
  
"Well lets keep this to ourselves and hope we find out something soon," Rogue said.  
  
Just as her last sentence finished Lorna walked in," Wanda outfits ready."  
  
Wanda got up then tried on her outfit. She looked wonderful she noticed Talia looking at her and when she looked back she would look away. Wanda walked up to rogue and whispered," You sure she straight right?"  
  
"What ah don't know that," Rogue said.  
  
"She keeps looking at me and if we weren't on the same team I'd really do some damage," Wanda said.  
  
"Here," Rogue handed her the layouts," Memorize them before tomorrow we need to know where we are going while were on enemy grounds," Rogue said.  
  
"Good thing I have a photo graphic memory," Wanda said.  
  
"Lucky bastard," Rogue responded.  
  
They changed back to there original clothes and Rogue gave Wanda her assigned car. Wanda took it without hesitation and rode home. Rogue went home as well. When she got there the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey," it was Wanda.  
  
"Hey what's up?"  
  
"Well ah wanted to ask you this do you get paid?"  
  
"Yes and believe meh it good pay just wait till you're here for a week and you money is handed to you."  
  
"Okay that's all. Pietro leave my car alone you not called speedy for nothing," she shouted thought the phone then they were disconnected.  
  
Rogue smiled and laughed then she ran into Logan. He looked at her. Rogue looked back. "Why you lookin at meh like that for?" Rogue asked.  
  
Sorry but I want you to decide something for me. Pick something or make it up.  
  
Logan tells the other adults.  
Logan lets Rogue know that he knows. She reads his mind.  
Logan says nothing but follows her all the next day and meets up with  
Remy along the way. Whatever you want make it up..  
  
Well you know what to do. Don't be scared it helps a lot. Please. 


	17. Logan's locked memory

An,' Okay I own nothing and here is my next chapter. Thank you those of you who reviewed really appreciate it. Ya'll are the best. My French well I get it from a translator off the Internet so I have no clue if it is write or wrong.  
  
~)~_~_~)~_~_~)~_~_~)~_~_~)~_~_~)~_~_~)~_~_~)~_~_~)  
  
When Rogue asked that question Logan grabbed her roughly and dragged her to his room. He pushed her down on the bed with impatience and pointed to all his equipment. "Rogue darlin', you don't have to hide anything from me."  
  
Rogue didn't ask anything just searches his mind. She found out he bugged her and spied on her the entire time. She became mad and she became my angered by the fact that he thought that by him knowing she'd feel better and tell them meaning the X-Men everything.  
  
"Logan ahm sorry," she said then locked up that memory and took his equipment and blew it up somewhere and then packed.  
  
"Like Rogue what's going on?" Kitty asked as she entered their room.  
  
"Ahm spendin' the night with a friend," she said.  
  
"And you're takin' all your stuff?" Kitty asked.  
  
"She and ah are gonna look at each others clothes and do some switchin'," Rogue as she stuffed her last bag (she only had two).  
  
Rogue then checked on Logan and he was still out. He'd be away anytime now. Just before she left she went into the Cerebro files and took hers out. Rogue then teleported her way to Wanda's room at the Brotherhood. She set her stuff down and unpacked.  
  
"AHHHH GOT DAMIT- Rogue?" Wanda question as she walked in her room.  
  
"Uh Wanda do ya mind if ah stay here for tonight?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Sure but what did the dweebs do this time?" Wanda asked with a hint of playfulness.  
  
"Logan spied on me the whole day and knows something's."  
  
Wanda gasped an unbelieving gasp. "Ah know but ah locked that memory up and if all goes well he'll never have it unlocked but with my luck it'll be about a day or so," Rogue said.  
  
"Well sure you can stay here. You wanna eat we got Chinese food."  
  
"Sure thing ah'll be down in a sec just let meh take a breather," Rogue said as Wanda went out.  
  
' What was ah thinkin' ah shouldn' have sympathy for him. He doesn't have any for no one else. His reaction was worst then ah though. He of all people ah thought would understand he used 't' be a killer himself. Ahm better off without worries of what others think, no hesitations. Right? ' Rogue thought to herself as she looked out the window. ' Wrong ah care about mah friends her at the brotherhood and the ones ah just met. They are cool but something about then is weird ' Rogue thought then headed toward the door.  
  
"Yo Wanda said the X geeks made you made and you finally left. Guess what?" Toad asked.  
  
"What?" Rogue smiled as she realized how much she missed these guys.  
  
"We aren't a team no more just friends livin' under one roof out to cause trouble," he said and smiled.  
  
"That's great but what about Pietro, Magneto, and Mystique?"  
  
"Mystique came buy and threw a fit when she saw this place, so she left saying that we'd never be more than a joke. What a relief."  
  
"Ah bet but that still doesn't answer mah question," Rogue said leaning on the doorframe.  
  
"Well bucket head is ignoring his beloved son so you know," he said as he grabbed Rogue by the arm and hopped all the way down to the kitchen.  
  
"Me wan twany dolla now," Pietro said mimicking the delivery boy.  
  
"Is that supposed to mean you want twenty dollars now?" Wanda asked.  
  
"That's not nice ah could joke you all day. Would that wouldn't be fun would it?" Rogue asked seeing the delivery guy still there at the door waiting to get paid.  
  
Rogue walked to the door passed him a twenty and a ten. He looked at her and passed the ten back to her. " Ah know it was only twenty but ahm sorry for there disrespect and that's also a tip. Have a nice day," Rogue said then felt happy when he smiled.  
  
"The beautiful young lady's in this house are goddesses to be able to put up wit you boys. What are they doing here?" asked the delivery boy.  
  
"If we weren't here this lace would be worse, were gonna whip em' on to shape." Rogue said with laughter.  
  
"Good luck," he said then drove off in his white truck.  
  
"Rogue what was that all about?" Lance asked.  
  
"What?" she asked back.  
  
"You didn't attack him with nasty words or a glare," Pietro said.  
  
"Well ah've grown which is more than ah can say for you guys," Rogue said then grabbed some shrimp fried rice then began to eat.  
  
"Hey save some for us," Fred said.  
  
They all grabbed some food and began to eat. Mean while at the institute everybody was wondering where Rogue was at.  
  
"She said she was going to a friends hose to spend the night," Kitty said.  
  
"Was she doing anything you weren't sure about?" Jean asked.  
  
"She took everything and I like asked her about it but she said that her friend were gonna trade wardrobes or something," Kitty said.  
  
"Well her file isn't here. It's been taken off," Scott said.  
  
"Logan what's wrong?" Hank asked.  
  
"I don't know I feel like I know something but I forgot. Like when you are about to say something but forget it as soon as you say it," he growled.  
  
"Jean," Scott said.  
  
"On it," she said as she looked in his head.  
  
"Hey! Red I didn't give you permission," he barked.  
  
"If you say you might know where Rogue is then it's worth a shot," she said. Soon she gasped.  
  
"Vhat is it," Kurt asked.  
  
"Something is keeping me from going further. Like when the professor puts mental blocks in us to keep us safe," Jean said.  
  
"Chuck?" Logan asked as he smelled him and heard him coming.  
  
"Logan I assure you I did not put one in you but if you will allow me to check?" he asked and Logan shrugged. Xavier looked in his head and undid Rogue work.  
  
"Logan I believe we have to talk, students if you will," Xavier asked.  
  
"No professor we are worried about Rogue and we have a right to know what happened," Scott said.  
  
"All you need to know is that nothing happened to her and she is safe," Xavier said.  
  
"Professor!" Kurt and Kitty whined.  
  
"NO!" he said firmly. The others looked at him with utter surprise then left. Logan and the other adults talked about what was unlocked from Logan's mind.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
At the brotherhood Logan was snooping around having a feeling rogue went here. He looked trough a window and just listened.  
  
"I'm telling you it weird that professor has fingers so why don't they?" Lance asked.  
  
"Ah want 't' know how come Mrs. Bellum's face is never shown," Rogue said.  
  
"No ah thought that episode with the Rowdy Ruff boys was okay but they should have become a couple," Wanda said jokingly.  
  
"What I want to know yo is how did the professor know they were gonna be girls, they could have been really feminine boys," Toad said.  
  
"I happen to like that show!" Fred said.  
  
Rogue was about to say something but she was chewing so to make sure nobody talked she waved her fork around but it had food on it and it flew off and hit Lance in the face. Rogue made an 'O' shape with her mouth and next she knew a handful of rice was in her hair. Lance had thrown it.  
  
"Why you little," Rogue said grabbing a spoonful of her food she stepped off her chair but tripped when she did so causing the food to hit Pietro.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!" Toad yelled.  
  
Food was being thrown left and right everybody was covered up and laughing. Rogue ran after Pietro but slipped on a piece of shrimp and slid into Wanda. Wanda who had food in her hand let it go and it hit Fred. Wanda and Rogue both laughed and Logan saw this. He didn't know what to make of it so he left.  
  
What should Logan do? What about School tomorrow? Next chapter is the next mission and Remy along with whatever you thing should happen next. 


	18. XMen intrusion

An,' Okay I own nothing and here is my next chapter. Thank you those of you who reviewed really appreciate it. Ya'll are the best. My French well I get it from a translator off the Internet so I have no clue if it is write or wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Logan returns everybody is looking at him. "Do they know?" he asked Ororo.  
  
"Afraid so," she said.  
  
Logan looked at the clock it was almost midnight. He smelled Cajun. He looked around and he was walking out Rogue's old room.  
  
"Cajun Rogue's not here," he growled.  
  
"Remy know dis and he have some information for you. But Remy want somethin' in return," Remy said leaning against the wall.  
  
"We aren't interested in what you have to give," Kitty said.  
  
"Oh Remy believe you are, it involve Rogue and her plans. But like Remy say he wants something in return," his voice was mysterious.  
  
"What is it Gambit?" Xavier asked.  
  
"First Remy want you to check into something. Then you get what you want and Remy assure you nothing Remy asking is dangerous," he said.  
  
Jean trying to use her power to try and find out what it was he was hiding but she found she couldn't. "Remy's power gives him a strong shield," he winked at her.  
  
"What is it you want me to check into Mr. Lebeau?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Piotr Rasputin, that's Colossus's real name check on his mother and sister and see if they're alive," Remy said.  
  
Xavier went to his computer leaving everybody else outside. "So like why are you checking for him?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Dat's Remy's business and not yours," he said.  
  
Xavier came out about twenty minutes later and said," His mom is dead but his sister isn't as a mater of fact she's getting better but slowly, now about Rogue," he said.  
  
"Here, Logan Remy believe that you know of this," Remy handed it to Logan and it was a blueprint of a building and it had a purple sticker on it. "Remy been awfully worried about de Rogue lately so he followed her to her so called job, at first it was normal but beyond a certain door was something like men in black and Remy found out what she does," he said with a frown.  
  
"We aren't to sure about that part so enlighten us," Logan said.  
  
"She does something bad for a good reason. That's all your getting out of me. Don't make her life more miserable than it already is," he said then left in a heartbeat.  
  
"I like know this place but uh don't ask me how okay?" Kitty said blushing.  
  
"Well what do we do?" Scott asked.  
  
"Well keep an eye out for her in school, if she isn't there the go to the building till something is up," Xavier said.  
  
Thay all nodded and went to bed. ~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~  
  
The next day Rogue was ready for school she and she was wearing skirt that was back and short and a navy blue box cut top with the sleeves stopping at her elbows and she had in mid-calf boot. Wanda had on the same thing just red. They left for school first while the rest of the brother hood was sleeping and on there way to school they teleported to the mansion and retreved Rogue's bike and car. Rogue rode with Wanda in her car and was at school before anyone else except for teachers. They went to class and just sat there. Son the X-Men came through the door. They pretended not to notice Rogue. The day went by normally and in third bell Rogue's and Wanda's watches changed.  
  
"Gotta go girl thing," they said at the same time.  
  
The X-Men followed close behind and logan came out of nowhere on his bike. Rogue and Wanda went to there job and got dressed and grabbed their weapons. Rogue wore no gloves and brought no guns and they were off with the X-Men already there just them not knowing it.  
  
"Rogue Dazzler want to handle this?" Bishop asked.  
  
They nodded and Nathan stepped in," This is a pretty big building so two teams. Wanda, Rogue, and Talia, Then there's me Lorna, Clarice, and Alison to take the back. Bishop, Ice queen, and Psylocke take the hidden under ground doors. Angel you have fly up to the top, Go!" he said.  
  
Rogue moved first as she walked up to one of the guards and he was about to shot her but she teleported behind him and touched his face and he fell down. Kurt, Gambit, and Logan were looking from afar. They looked at Talia and looked at Kurt but said nothing because the look on his face when he saw her said not to.  
  
"Come on guys!" Rogue shouted from the inside. They ran in and saw what looked like and army. Men and women were ready to fight and they knew this was going to take a while.  
  
~(~)~(~)~(~)~  
  
"Let me in," Alison said and the guy did as told and Psylocke came from behind hit some pressur points and he fell to the ground. The entered and saw the same thing as the others and they begun to fight. Jean, Scott, and Kitty were watching.  
  
"He looks like Rogue," Kitty whispered.  
  
"Yeah but what's with the eye and arm?" Jean asked.  
  
They stayed for a while till they herd screams and they ran inside. They saw Blink fighting and Cable shooting. Lorna was traping people in a bubble of her power and blowing there eardrums up having them cry. Jean and Scoot used there powers. When they did Cable used his eye to cancel Scott's blast and his vast telekinetic wave cancelled Jeans. They were shocked they didn't now what to do, there powers weren't working and they didn't want to hurt anybody so they froze.  
  
~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~  
  
Bishop, Psylocke and Ice queen had the best of luck they didn't have a guard that was there but when they got inside they ran into the same thing. It was easyier though because Psylocke and Ic queen used there powers to knock half the people out and Bishop used the energy they were wasting and sent it right back to them knocking then out. Beast hopped in and looked around.  
  
"So what's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Why are you here?" Bishop aksed.  
  
"A friend of ours snuck into your head quarters and grabbed hold of some information and led us here. We are here to stop you from hurting people." Beast said.  
  
"And were here to stop these people from hurting us," Psylocke said pointing to the fallen bodies.  
  
"What do you mean?" Beast asked.  
  
"Follow us and find out. Were gonna kill that Gambit," Ice queen said.  
  
"You know he was the one?"  
  
"These are two telepaths and he is the only one we figure that could have done it." Bishop said.  
  
~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~  
  
Angel flew to the top and broke a window. He was just about to enter when Storm came from behind.  
  
"Angel?" she said.  
  
"Storm hi," he was nervous.  
  
"What are you doing here? You I never expected to be here," she said.  
  
"I'm here to save my fellow mutants from crazed people," he said then attempted to bust through but Storm wanst allowing it.  
  
"Sorry but I can not let you," she said then it begun to rain.  
  
"Sorry but I don't take orders from you," he said ten talked her in the sky and they were both brought to the ground.  
  
Storm flew up and angel followed and they flew around each other in circles. Angel had to keep dodging her lighing attack and she had to watch out for he had great speed. They just continued to fight.  
  
~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~  
  
Rogue had cloned her self to about fifteen of her. It was confusing with that many Rogue and Wanda was throwing people around and Talia was doing flips not touching a single person but still winning. Rogue grew tired of trying not to hurt then so as she grew serious Kurt, Logan, and Gambit came in.  
  
"ROGUE!" they screamed.  
  
All Rogue's whipped around and took a hit to the face. The real Rogue lost concentratin and her lones were gone. She ignored there yelling and begun to break necks and twist arms. Wanda knew how to do those things just didn't want to. She looked at Kurt and just went for it. She took out her whips and began to whip peoples causing deep gashes where they were hit.  
  
What should Logan do? What about School tomorrow? Next chapter is the next mission and Remy along with whatever you thing should happen next. 


	19. getting further

An,' Okay I own nothing and here is my next chapter. Thank you those of you who reviewed really appreciate it. Ya'll are the best. My French well I get it from a translator off the Internet so I have no clue if it is write or wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue was surprised that Wanda did that so quickly and she gave a smile as praise. When she did Wanda turned to her and attacked her. Rogue went wide eyed and her face brought on a weird look like she was an alien or something then she heard a moan and gushing sound from behind. She looked around to find a woman behind her on the floor with a whiplash over bother her eye and her eyes bleeding. Wanda took on a look of pride that she helped Rogue and got a chance to see that face of hers and she leaned all her weight on one leg and a hand on her hip with her whips hanging on her shoulder.  
  
"Thank me late-," Rogue interrupted before she could finish.  
  
"Watch out!" Rogue said but Wanda didn't her.  
  
Rogue put her hand up as if she were holding a spear. Next thing Wanda knew Rogue had an ice spear in her hand and she threw it. Wanda did the same thing as Rogue with and heard the same sound but with things falling over. She looked around to see the spear had went through many people and trapped the to the wall. Logan and Gambit lugged after her. Rogue didn't move fats enough and was hit hard. Wanda grabbed Gambit with her whip and threw him off balance. Logan was facing Rogue and Rogue knew she had to get him a way. She ran outside till she felt she were far enough. When she turned around Logan was standing so close their chests were almost toughing each other.  
  
"Why?" he said simply but that was all the was needed to be said.  
  
"Ah have mah reasons," she replied.  
  
"Why," he said as his voice growing sterner.  
  
"Because the way you reacted was worse then ah thought. You of all people ah thought would understand but ah was wrong," there was a sigh. "If it were anybody else ah would have totally erased that memory and replaced it or something but nooo it had 't' be you," Rogue said with failure to hide her emotion.  
  
Logan softened just a bit. He reached for her arm and she switched it around and grabbed both his fore arms. She kicked him in the gut and put her weight into it to do a back flip and land at a safe distance from him. He looked at her with hurt in his eyes and he for once saw almost hatred in her eyes.  
  
"Rogue it's okay," he said dodging her blows.  
  
Rogue couldn't stop though she really didn't hate him it's just he didn't understand what it was like to have gone a while without touching, to have to push yourself from everybody else. To know things but not understand, be confused weather you really like something or not because they might have not been your own memories and to not be able to tell the difference. To have no real family and the ones she did have betrays her. She knew he couldn't remember things about his past but she wish that was the case with her because then her conscience would be clean of things she once did that she may regret. He was probally twice her age and she has the gruesome memories of Magneto during the war and, Colossus when his town turned on him and tried to melt him, mil ones of Gambit she knows she rather not have seen, Mystique with losing Kurt the pain of that, the guards who had to strangle their puppies to prove themselves. She was tired and lonely because even though she could touch she had to worry about being used for her newfound control, and then there's her new team whom she knew nothing about. Sure she knew their powers, dreams, but there was nothing about their past she knew of and she felt she should know. She was a ghost in her own body a stranger in her mind, she could trust no one not even herself, so she wants to know one thing.  
  
"Do ah have the right 't' be mad?" she said aloud.  
  
Logan did have time to talk Rogue gave a right hook to his face but he caught it, then she tried with her other hand but he caught that as well. Rogue looked at his hands. ' Fuck he has on gloves, ' she thought.  
  
Logan looked at what she was looking at and smiled. "I came prepared Stripes," he said.  
  
Rogue knew by the tone in his voice that he wasn't even trying hard. She knew it was because her emotions were getting the best of her. She took a long breather then smiled. She licked her lips and put her head down. "Kid head butting me isn't going to work you won't be able to hold on long enough," he said.  
  
"Who said anythin' bout head buttin' sugah?" Rogue said in a seductive and dangerously low tone.  
  
She knew what she had to do and she went for it. She kissed him just as she did Gambit when she was under someone else's control. She felt him pulling back and she pushed forward and pinned him against a tree. He soon fell and she let go. She felt proud not for kissing a man such as Logan but for the fact that he would have like it if she weren't Rogue. She got his memories under control and she used toad's power of spit to lock him there.  
  
"To bad Sabertooth isn't here," she said seriously but meant it as a joke.  
  
"Thanks," she heard Sabertooth say from behind her.  
  
She turned around and he was there standing. Rogue would have normally lugged at him but from Logan's memories she knew he just sit there till he woke up to hurt him. She smiled at him uncomfortably but turned to leave.  
  
~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~  
  
Blink, Dazzler, Lorna, and Cable were finished with their tough crowd. Cable looked at Jean and Scott and gave a small smile.  
  
"The rest of you go I can take care of these two," he said.  
  
Lorna or Polaris was going to try and stay but he held up his hand and she knew what needed to be done. She looked at the intruders then at Cable she laughed slightly. "Blink your in charge now," he said as they went out of the room which was filled with dead bodies most dead, and injured others knocked unconscious.  
  
"Sorry Jean Cyclops this has to be done," he said then stepped up to them  
  
Scott shot a blast at him and with his inorganic arm he reflected it off. Jean sent a wave to try and knock him out but he reflected that too and it hit both of them knocking them both out. Cable looked at then confused then said," She must have not become Phoenix yet," and just as he was about to walk away when he fell.  
  
"What did you do to my friends?" asked a mad Kitty.  
  
Cable looked at her then tried to blast her but he went through her. She punched him but he only staggered but while he was doing that she phased his hands half way into the floor. She looked at his hands and screamed then his hands were free and there were two big holes where his hands used to be. Kitty gasped and next thing she knew there was darkness. Cable went to catch up to his other members.  
  
~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~  
  
Psylocke, Bishop and Ice Queen were still walking through the underground area with Beast unconscious somewhere far behind. He didn't deserve it but that's why he is unconscious and not dead. They were just about tired of walking and looking when they arrived at the first floor on ground level. There was an already turned on computer and a few jars with what looked like spines and other bones and some organs and blood.  
  
"I'll stay grab what ever I can on disk and destroy whatever all this is," Ice Queen said.  
  
The other merely nodded and walked further ahead. They reached a room, which looked like a locker room. There were small men in there all midgets. There were carrying small guns and were smiling like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Got em'," Bishop said.  
  
Psylocke nodded and Bishop began to fire. The little guys were super fast and Bishop couldn't keep up. He tried chasing them but they fit into places he couldn't and they were everywhere. Psylocke was walking slowly past the lockers opening them with her mind and looking at everything that was in there. Bishop ran right past her cursing and a few little guys followed behind. She heard a pop and a splash and the same little guys came back laughing. Bishop came around that corner soaking wet and gritting his teeth. Psylocke laughed and realized that they were only playing. She finished looking and Bishop was covered in many things by the time she was done.  
  
"Ever try talking?" she asked.  
  
"What for? May not work," he said whipping whatever it was on his face off.  
  
She bent down and the little guys stopped in front of her. "Mind letting us pass by?" she asked.  
  
They shook their heads yes and attacked her but were shot by Bishop before they touched her. "See you might just need my help," she said.  
  
"Or vice versa," Bishop laughed.  
  
~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~  
  
Angel and Storm were still fighting. Storm had a torn costume with cuts all over. Angel was missing some feathers and his hair was sticking up. Angel threw a punch at Storm but she moved her head and let her hands glow with electricity and then she grabbed his head. He screamed as he felt jolts go threw him. She let go and his wings were smoking he hit the ground. Storm lowered herself till she was on the ground and she began walking towards him her hands still glowing.  
  
Next thing she knew she saw something fly past her and it was so close it almost touched her. "Auntie O stop it!" Evan screamed.  
  
Storm stopped right away and flew into his arms and cried. Evan held her then pushed her way," They are doing a good thing, don't worry about it okay?" he said.  
  
Strom nodded then they tried to wake up Angel.  
  
~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~  
  
Rogue just walked in to find that every one had already went on and there were some people left just standing up. She walked to then and touched their face and turned her powers on but nothing was happening. Next thing she knew a heard fist comes across her face and she stumbles backwards. Before she has a chance to catch her balance someone moves her legs from under her and before she has a chance to figure out what is going on, with speed that would impress Pietro she was hit hard in her side. She flew across the room then she was still in the air when she got hit in the chest then she finally touched something solid. She felt Logan's healing powers start working and her body went stiff like she had a cramp everywhere.  
  
"What the fuck," she said as the cramping feeling passed and claws shot out of her hand. She looked up and saw about five people walking towards her with glowing blue eyes and floating hair. ' Wait what type of people are they?' Rogue thought.  
  
What is going to happen? Read and Review please. 


	20. going home

An,' Okay I own nothing and here is my next chapter. Thank you those of you who reviewed really appreciate it. Ya'll are the best. My French well I get it from a translator off the Internet so I have no clue if it is write or wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue stood up and the rush in her energy felt like she had to do something and she refused to stay still. She laughed then she formed a fireball in her hand.  
  
"Sorry mon chere but Remy tink you need help," Gambit said as he got out the shadows.  
  
Rogue felt her hear skip a beat and she felt almost ashamed. She turned her head just in time as a punch was thrown at her. She ducked and she for once wanted it to be over with and fast. She felt uneasy under Gambits stare. To make matters worse the brotherhood popped out of nowhere. To top that off Wanda came looking for Rogue.  
  
"Rogue? Rogue are you back- Pietro!" she screamed and he gave a disturbed look.  
  
"Wanda?!" the entire brotherhood said then looked at Rogue," Rogue?!"  
  
Wanda was embarrassed not ashamed though which was god and she looked away to see Rogue was forgotten and left with those things. Wanda ran after her and they fought together. Wanda and Rogue were breaking every bone or piece if metal in their body but they kept coming back. Rogue held Wanda back and clasped her hands together. She sent a blast of magnetic energy and they fell apart.  
  
"Guys we'll explain later okay?" Wanda said then ran.  
  
Rogue looked at them and when she read there thoughts she spoke," Ah wouldn't if ah were you there are a team of other mutant whom you no nothing of and if you are not with them or bein' rescued your either dead or unconscious but if you really want 't' then go ahead be mah guest but let then know you come as help," Rogue said and then they to ran with Kurt following behind. He looked at Rogue then Gambit and understood that he was not going to be much help here.  
  
"You ah don't know what 't' say things.have. urgh whatever lets go," Rogue said then walked but he caught her wrists.  
  
"Finish what you were goin' to say," he ordered.  
  
"Look! This isn't the time nor place for this-,"  
  
"Remy will not let you go till you finish," he interrupted her.  
  
"If ah tell you then this will turn into a conversation and ah cannot afford 't' have on right now," she said then yanked her arm free.  
  
She began to run and he followed and Emma just happened to have just met up with them. Turns out that that means that two groups have now become on and the prisoners or whatever was still pretty far away. The two girls stopped in front of one another and just stared. Emma had heard her thoughts when she was outside with the wolverine.  
  
"You do have a right to be mad," she said.  
  
"What?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I know you heard me," she replied.  
  
Rogue smiled but why she really did not know. Emma tried to kill her and she would no doubt do it again if she wished. Gambit for once felt nervous to stay with them. "Why?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Never really wondered whet anybody else mah have to go through to get where they are and you were the first but no doubt last. Nathan's info on you was wrong," she said.  
  
"What?" she went from confused to angry.  
  
"Nothin' Sugah but just as Nathan said things aren't as they seem," she said purposely failing to do the accent.  
  
"Little tr-,"  
  
"Chere!" Gambit intruded.  
  
The tree of them ran and rogue stayed behind them both to make sure that Emma didn't do anything weird again. They caught up with everybody else and they were trying to open a door, which happened to be metal. Rogue used Magneto's powers again and there were the people they were there to save. There were so many and most are sure not gonna be able to make it. There were mostly women and very few men.  
  
"Angel?" Bishop said.  
  
"YO!" Evan shouted through the other end.  
  
"Spyke?" Psylocke asked.  
  
"Uh yeah Angel is gonna be there in just a sec he's a little hot," Evan said.  
  
"Okay," Talia said then hung up.  
  
They begun to help people up and they had to be careful because some were very fragile and others had wounds. They realized they had nowhere to put them. Rogue got an idea and went outside but threw the wall. She grabbed all the door and trash can lids she could find in less then a minute and used Magma's, Pyro's, and Magneto's power to mild them into three huge box type thins that could hold people. She returned and saw that Angel was in the game and Cable, Blink, Dazzler, and Polaris were helping as well as the X-Men and the brotherhood. Rogue had them load the people on her creations and slowly flew to the base so she wouldn't make anybody sick.  
  
"Everybody if your afraid of heights or what not don't look down," Rogue said.  
  
"Thank you," s female trailed off.  
  
"Rogue. They call meh Rogue, introduce yourselves don't be shy," Rogue said hoping they would.  
  
"Cecilia Reyes. I'm not as young as you yourself. I'm 35 an have been a mutant foe a while. My power isn't much I form a force field around my body when in physical danger. I can't put one around anyone but myself and I've hidden it so long but some how these people knew," she said sadly.  
  
Rogue looked at her and she was black with brown eyes and brown short hair. She didn't look at as old as she said she was and she looked athletic.  
  
"A mutant detector. We have one and look at the bright side your saved," she said.  
  
"Paige Guthrie. Ah found out my brother went to a school fo' mutants and decided to come surprise him." Rogue looked at her and she had a slight southern drawl like her brother and had long Blonde hair and blue eyes. Just sitting down Rogue knew she was taller ten she was.  
  
"Wait Samuel is your brother. Cannon ball is your brother well he'll be surprised all right. Ah happen 't' go 't' that school. Ah am also apart of another team so he isn't here," Rogue said.  
  
"Team?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yeah ah'll explain later," Rogue said.  
  
"Angelo Espinoza, I have extra skin and can use it to grab object and when I'm relaxed I look like a candle." He said. Rogue looked at him as well he looked about 35 and he had a really pointy nose, and chin as well. He was pale and had brown hair. He didn't look like he had extra skin but if he says so.  
  
"Well ahm Rogue and ah never tell mah real name. Ah have the power 't' absorb other's and take the physical appearances, abilities and in the case of mutants their powers. When ah touch you it's like ahm taking a piece of your soul and ah am actually, and it leave you unconscious for a while depending on how long ah touch you," She said.  
  
"So you can't touch?" asked another boy.  
  
"Normally ah couldn't but ah can now, ah never learned 't' control it but ah was given something to help it grow and it helped."  
  
"And that pretty much makes you the most powerful mutant?" he asked.  
  
"Ahm sure there is someone out there more stronger then ah'll ever be but ah haven't met them yet. There is a side affect 't' mah powers," she said.  
  
"And what would that be?" Cecilia asked.  
  
"Well your psyches stay in mah head, it gets awfully loud and crowded," she said feeling relieved when Magic City came into view.  
  
She let everyone off and led them inside in the back. Rogue looked around ' How come there are nevah any customer's yet there's money rollin' around? ' she thought.  
  
When she brought them up there she told the people that were always and forever on those damned computers to make sure they don't go into the restricted areas.  
  
"Who here is a vegetarian?" she asked.  
  
"Me!" Kitty screamed just now entering, along with everybody else. They looked tired, confused, angry, and Logan looked hurt.  
  
"What do ya want?" Rogue asked ignoring the obvious questions on their minds.  
  
"Rogue we nee-," Scott began.  
  
"Just hold it for now these people must be hungry so ahm gonna get lots and ah mean lots of food so pick what you want," she snapped.  
  
"You have us in your head Rogue you should know," Gambit said.  
  
"Yall?" she turned around and asked.  
  
"Just something simple were thankful enough," Paige said.  
  
Rogue did a quick scan over their minds and decided on surprising them. There were still many to be introduced to. Rogue nodded and teleported somewhere. She teleported to many places like McDonalds, Pizza hut, Red Lobster, etc and used her powers to get away with it. She teleported back with lots and lots of food just like she said. Everybody looked at her but dug in nonetheless. The people working even wanted some but refused to ask but Rogue heard their thoughts. She grabbed a pizza, a few subs, and doggie bags from Applebee's and handed it to them," Here ya'll work long and hard and deserve it," she said.  
  
"Thanks miss," said one guy.  
  
"It's Rogue and your welcome," she replied back.  
  
She felt she was being watched, but didn't turn around. She walked to the roof of the place and just sat there. Someone sat beside her. "Rem- oh sorry," she apologized realizing it wasn't Remy but the boy whom she didn't know.  
  
"Vincent," he introduced himself them smiled. (My made up character but the name is from my boyfriend).  
  
What is going to happen? Read and Review please. 


	21. forgetting

An,' Okay I own nothing and here is my next chapter. Thank you those of you who reviewed really appreciate it. Ya'll are the best. My French well I get it from a translator off the Internet so I have no clue if it is write or wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Hi," Rogue said.  
  
"Hey," he said back.  
  
"Power?" she asked.  
  
"Well I have control over shadows, it's buttah havin a power an all but you know," he said.  
  
"Ah know," Rogue said back. This boy was about an inch taller than Rogue like 5"5' and he was black with a frizzy and nappy fro. He had brown eyes and he was well built, and some facial hair.  
  
They sat for a while just enjoying the silence when Vincent decided to ask a question," How hard is it to have been found out you're a mutant?" he asked.  
  
"Well it's hard and it feels terrible," ' Gosh Rogue what a way of telling him, ' she thought. "It's also hard 't' do anythin' because you're feared and when you do honest work your accused of cheating or stealing the answers. Your hated for what you are. Good thing is your real friends are found," Rogue said.  
  
"Do you have any non mutants friends?" he asked.  
  
"Tell ya the truth when nobody knew ah had no friends really anyway so it didn't bother me as much. But yes some that ah did know didn't care and ah tell you that was like two people that were teens. Others don't count in mah book. You never know though everybody's different," she said.  
  
Vincent got up and left like that. Rogue could care less she was actually happy now that she got to be lone. "Rogue?" or maybe not.  
  
"What is it Logan?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Um well listen I know your going through some changes but this is ridiculous, kid," Logan said.  
  
' He just called meh kid. Do ah look and act like a kid no ah don't think so. ' Rogue thought. She took a deep breath and straightened her self out. "Well Mr. Logan, ahm no kid in case ya haven't noticed. Ah can't help the way ah change and ya have no right 't' tell meh that mah decisions are ridiculous because it's not like ah don't think before ah make em'. And you've done many things ah'd call ridiculous and somebody's got 't' do it," Rogue said calmly.  
  
Logan looked at her because normally she'd get all made and snap at you but she was as calm as can be and that is what scared him most. "Rogue your doing something good yes but your going about it all wrong. We X-Men don't kill we save and prevent things we don't want to happen. You have a good heart Rogue but your making it seem as if you don't," Logan said.  
  
"What do you know about my heart? And maybe if the X-Men don't kill then ah shouldn' be one. And if ah have such a good heart would ah have killed mah mother or taken her back then felt regret. Would ah still keep mah self from caring for someone all the way even though ah can touch," Rogue said still calmly.  
  
"What's really bothering you besides all this?" Logan asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Nohing," He said.  
  
Rogue looked at him then sighed a frustrated sigh. ' Ah want 't' talk to ya Logan really ah do but ah have 't' know what's goin' on wit meh first. Your right ah am changin' but is it good or bad. Ah have things 't' worry about all the time, things that a normal teenager would never have 't' think of like is my team what they seem and should ah keep mah guard up just in case the bad guys come? Then ah have things 't' think about that normal people think about like school, boys, party, fun, things and sex it is so much 't' handle, ' She thought wishing she could tell him.  
  
She thought so much that she didn't notice when Logan got up and left. When she did finally realize she was happy she didn't say anything about what she was thinking. She sighed and began to think about what the boys must feel like with so many girls. She could just see Scott, and probally even Bishop drooling over them. She let out a laugh and threw her head back enjoying it.  
  
"Well Remy think his chere be going a bit crazy," Remy said.  
  
Rogue stopped laughing immediately and looked at Remy. =Go for it= said a voice in her head.  
  
=Sabertooth?= she questioned.  
  
=Yeah= he said.  
  
=Did you just tell me to go for it?= she asked in disbelief.  
  
=I'm not as bad as I seem and am certainly not any monster. Besides I would like to see you get some action in your life. Your worse then me, I have even expressed my self before, I'd like to laugh while this part of me is stuck here= he said.  
  
Rogue shook her head and bust out laughing. Sabertooth just gave her a pep talk and he was right. He was the last person she'd imagine to be normal like that.  
  
"What's so funny?" Remy asked.  
  
Rogue imagined when Sabertooth said `go for it girl` that he was in a dress and had the whole girl thing going on it was funny.  
  
"Nothing just feel like laughin'," she said.  
  
"Well let's get back inside and well talk later," he said.  
  
Rogue quieted a little and entered the base or whatever. She saw some people were not there and a few people she didn't expect to see.  
  
"Mystique and Sabertooth, who woulda thought?" she said laughing again.  
  
"Rogue what's wrong?" Mystique asked.  
  
Rogue wasn't stupid she knew from both Mystique's and Sabertooth's memory that they were an item for some time and it was funny, on top of that Sabertooth gave her a pep talk, and she was facing the both of them now. "Mom hi, hey Sabes," she said almost serious.  
  
"Sabes," Sabertooth winced at his nickname.  
  
Rogue grew serious thinking she had had her fun and turned to everybody else. "So what's up?" she asked.  
  
"Well we were just introducing ourselves an power we've already don so and so have the X-Men and Brotherhood now it's there turn. "Nathan said.  
  
(A/n I'm skipping the people that have already been introduced but they are still there)  
  
"Monet Yvette Clarisse Maria Therese St. Croix is my name and I don't have a codename. I have various super human powers and super human class ten strength; I can fly, and have low-level telepathy, and night vision. I have extraordinary intelligence but it is unknown if it reached superhuman level or not," Said Monet. She had light brown skin and black hair that seemed almost dark blue when the light touched it. Her hair was in a ponytail and her hair came to her butt. Her eyes were brown and she was taller tan Rogue about 5'7" and she looked like a model about 125 lbs.  
  
"Ruth Bat-Seraph codename Sabra. I can lift 5o tons and run at 60 miles per hour. My reflexes, endurance, durability, and healing factor are three times faster then the normal human being." She was light brown just like the other girl her hair was brown as well as her eyes. She was really tall about 5'11".  
  
"Where are the others?" Rogue asked.  
  
"They went home a soon as they could so that their families and friends would not worry," Nathan said.  
  
There was silence and it wasn't very comfortable. Rogue broke the silence and said," So are you guys stayin' with us or just till you get yourselves situated?"  
  
"Well your professor asked me to become an X-man and I'm giving it thought. But if I do decide to join I'd be looking most forward to working with Mr. Hank McCoy," Cecilia said.  
  
' Did Hank just blush? He did ah never thought he'd ever blush. But it's an almost purple color,' Rogue thought to herself laughing inside.  
  
"I'll be leaving when I get myself situated," Ruth said," But not for long I was in the navy before I was captured and I'd like to finish," she finished.  
  
"What your like so young," Kitty said.  
  
"Well I had to leave home one way or another," she said.  
  
"I think I'll be staying," Monet said.  
  
"I guess I'll stay as well," Vincent said.  
  
"Me too," Skin said.  
  
"Great!" Kitty shrieked.  
  
_Rogue you know what to do_ said a voice in her head.  
  
Rogue looked around ad saw Nathan looking at her with a knowing look. She faced the rest of the people in the room. "Ah have something important 't' do so the newbies no offense and the brotherhood come with meh and you to Hank, Sabertooth, Mystique, and Remy," Rogue said. "Ya'll get dressed ah follow behind," she said talking to her newest team.  
  
"Alright X-Men come with me," Phsylocke said.  
  
They did as told and Rogue took the ones she called to in another room. She closed the door behind and put a mental shield around then so their minds wouldn't be pried and at the same time with the shield made all sound stay in so that Logan wouldn't hear.  
  
"What is it Chere?" Remy asked.  
  
"Sorry but ah have 't' whip their minds," she spat.  
  
"What for," Vincent said.  
  
"Well they were never supposed 't' know about meh workin' here. The can' know for if they do something bad may happen. Ah've chosen Sabertooth and Hank to not whip because Hank your just cool but you can't say a word or speak to loudly or write it down or anything. Sabertooth you just got on my good side today," she said.  
  
"How?" he growled.  
  
"The you in mah head gave meh a pep talk," she said and he looked offended but said nothing. She looked to Mystique and Remy," As for ya'll Mystique this is your chance and Remy it takes to much energy to do so but that doesn't mean ah can't cuz ah can ah just don't feel like it. You guys don't know anything and you cant say anything either," she said.  
  
"Rogue this is not the way," Hank said.  
  
"All fair in love an war and this mah friend is most certainly not love," Rogue said.  
  
"Can't believe I Sabertooth gave you a pep talk you must be lying," Sabertooth said.  
  
"Let's ask Mystique shall we? So mom how was Sab-," Mystiques hand clasped her mouth shut and her and Sabertooth got the point.  
  
Rogue looked at everybody to see if it was okay and they actually understood but Hank was a little nervous. "Don't worry once this is all over with they will know again but ah hopefully have moved out by then," Rogue said and with Quicksilver's speed changed her clothes and got dressed in her casual clothes.  
  
_Ready?_ she asked.  
  
_Yup, Ready, okay,_ was all you heard and she then made sure that Nathan had taken them all downstairs then she erased their minds so that only when this was over they would remember. Everyone ran downstairs after that.  
  
"Rogue where are we?" Jean asked.  
  
"You don't remember Jean?" Cecilia asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Scott asked and their voices were all tired.  
  
"Boy you all must have fell pretty hard," Hank said.  
  
"Kid!" Logan was the only on able to speak loudly.  
  
"What ya'll came 't' see how a was doing at mah job and you saw them and asked them to join the X-Men then next thing ya know BAM! Your all out," Rogue said as if she didn't care.  
  
"Lets go-Was tut sie hier? Nicht ist sie! tot?," Kurt said suddenly speaking German which usually meant he was mad. (Translation: What is she doing here? Isn't she dead!?) Rogue groaned and smiled to him," Ah'll explain when ah get home," was all she said before she teleported them out.  
  
What is going to happen? Read and Review please. 


	22. going home and places unknown

An,' Okay I own nothing and here is my next chapter. Thank you those of you who reviewed really appreciate it. Ya'll are the best. My French well I get it from a translator off the Internet so I have no clue if it is write or wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Bamf*  
  
"What I feel so lost," Kitty said  
  
Yes we all do I suspect is that right?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Not all of us," Hank said.  
  
Xavier looked at Hank and then at Cecilia and then to Vincent. Rogue said they were the new students and have been for a bit but he could not remember a thing. He thought it must not be important because he trusted Hank and if Hank said it was true then he would believe him. "Where are your rooms?" he asked the two new people.  
  
"That's just the thing you didn't have any ready so they stayed with a few of Rogue's friends," Hank said and surprisingly Logan didn't even try to sense if he was lying because nobody suspected he would ever or has ever lied he just didn't seem the type.  
  
Hank was relieved when Xavier seemed to believe him and even more when there wasn't a sound from Logan. Cecilia noticed his discomfort and put her hand on his shoulder and smiled in his face. He smiled back and Vincent swore he would throw up.  
  
~How the fuck are you attracted to a human fur ball, there are some sick ass people in this world. ~ Vincent thought.  
  
"Since none of us seem to remember we will reintroduce ourselves I'm Jean Grey a telepath with telekinesis," she said hoping he'd pick up on what she was trying to say.  
  
"Were you snoppin in my head girl?" he asked a little harsher than he meant.  
  
"You see you were projecting which means you were thinking loud-,"  
  
"How the hell do you think loud?" he thought aloud.  
  
"Hard to explain boy but watch your mouth," Logan threatened.  
  
Jean and the others finished introducing themselves and they assigned them their rooms and wondered how it was possible they all forgot earlier events.  
  
"Hey is anybody thinking Rogue is vith Sabertooth, and Mystique vho is supposed to be dead or in Africa!" Kurt shouted as he just remembered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"They will ask lots o questions you know," Wanda said to Rogue.  
  
"Yeah but who said ah had 't' answer?" Rogue said back.  
  
"Rogue I don't know weather I should be proud or embarrassed," Mystique said.  
  
"Don't worry mama your secret is safe with us," Rogue said.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN US? Mystique and Sabertooth shouted shouted.  
  
Rogue said nothing but just tapped her index finger against her temple. Mystique and Sabertooth growled and crossed their arms across their chest. Nathan and the others walked in at that moment and looked around for the X- Men.  
  
"They're gone," Rogue said.  
  
"Oh okay but we have a meeting now and we need someone to stay here with them and Rogue you are the only ones out of us all that can be in two places at once so do it to it," Nathan said.  
  
Rogue made a copy of herself and she went with her oldest team and with her newest team. The real Rogue went into the meeting room and sat at the table. Wanda was right beside her and wondered what was going on when Nathan picked up that same remote and the map turned over to reveal a TV screen and that heart monitor line came up and moved when the person we were talking to talked.  
  
"It's been a while almost a week how has everybody been?" the voice asked.  
  
"Yes things have changed just a bit," Nathan said and Rogue was almost sure he was nervous.  
  
"And how may I ask?" the voice said.  
  
"Well a new mutant has joined, Rogue's friend Wanda. There are many groups of mutants-," Nathan began but was cut off.  
  
"What is going on I know you all to well Nathan," the voice asked.  
  
"If ya would let him finish you'd know sir. The brotherhood of mutants is in another room with meh, mah copy of meh that is, Along with mah mom and Sabertooth and Remy. The X-men found out about us but ah whipped their memories clean they will not remember." Rogue said.  
  
"Remy? Well they must not know much more than they do and I presume they do know?" he said.  
  
"Yes sir. What is our meeting of?" Bishop asked.  
  
"Well Rogue do you remember your first mission well?"  
  
"Yes why?" she asked with a slight attitude.  
  
"Do you remember anybody in particular like a man that can go through portals?" the voice asked.  
  
Rogue's interest perked sky high when that was said. She looked at Wanda and Wanda looked at her. They didn't have to say anything nor even think it but they knew what each other wanted to know. Do we get to meet this guy? Wanda was concerned for Rogue because she remembered what Rogue said when she first came and if Rogue did not know then she would do almost anything to find out. But what would that anything be?  
  
Rogue was thinking something different. She wondered if she'd ever meet him again so she can absorb him and figure out why she feels she is clueless compared to the rest of the team except Wanda of course. She heard somebody say something then it got louder.  
  
"Rogue!" Alison shouted.  
  
"Oh mah bad yeah ah remember," she said blushing.  
  
"He has been spotted in the Bayville area and be on guard he may be planning something big right now we want him dead but we can't till we know his true intentions and my father isn't his right self at the moment so this is nearly just a warning. Out," then there was static and the room went back to normal and everybody left.  
  
"Okay time up everybody were going home now," Rogue said as she entered the room and her clone disappeared.  
  
"Wanda you will explain right?" Lance said in a warning tone.  
  
"Yeah Lance lets just go home all right," she said through gritted teeth.  
  
They left and Rogue, Sabertooth, Mystique, and Remy were left. "So why are you two here anyway?" Rogue asked her mom and pep talk buddy.  
  
"We were gonna spend quality time with you or at least set up a date," Mystique said.  
  
"Okay send a letter ah have 't' o home before Logan come for meh," Rogue knowing full well that her mother wanted something more different.  
  
She left and went to her car and took out her keys. She press on of the buttons on the key and the car unlocked and she got in the drivers seat. She thought she was alone so she put her hands on the wheel then her head as well. She heard the car door open and then a familiar smell drifted to her nose.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Chere ya worry Remy. What are you goin through? Why are you with these people? Are you related to that other guy?" he really didn't want to know but he figured it would put a smile on her face.  
  
Rogue knew what he wanted out of her so she gave it. She smiled but he didn't mile back. The smile she had was fake and he wanted a real smile. He gave her a look but he knew she wouldn't know he was serious just by a look.  
  
"Rogue tell me what is wrong I would like to help."  
  
~Oh god he didn't speak of himself as he normally does ahm in deep shit now. No ahm not he is~ she thought.  
  
"Remy ah may not smile or laugh but ah can assure you that nothing is wrong and these are my new friends and no there is no relation now get out," she said.  
  
He got out as she followed behind. "Comin wit Remy?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
"No ah don't want 't' take mah car," she said then he hopped on his bike and drove off and she hopped on her bike and drove off but not to home.  
  
What is going to happen? Read and Review please. 


	23. What are you doing?

An,' Okay I own nothing and here is my next chapter. Thank you those of you who reviewed really appreciate it. Ya'll are the best. My French well I get it from a translator off the Internet so I have no clue if it is write or wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue had been driving for a while and was looking for that sinister character. She had filled her gas twice since she started looking and she was about to give up till she saw him. He didn't look as old as before when she saw him; sure he still had his grayish hair but his face and body looked younger. Rogue saw him enter a building and she parked her bike in the parking lot and walked back to where she would have a good view but be hidden at the same time.  
  
Not to far away a man saw Rogue cross the street. He himself hid from her. "Remy tink this isn't gon be good," he thought aloud but only so that he could hear.  
  
Rogue didn't want to lose him but she needed to go somewhere right quick. She multiplied herself once again and Rogue number one or the real one teleported to her so called job and dresses as fast as possible and grabbed every gun she could carry that didn't make noise and that came with lots of bullets. She didn't know why but she had this feeling she should be more careful. She teleported back and made herself one again.  
  
"Wow Remy does love the way Rogue bends over in dark leather. Wonder what she be all dressed up fo, most defiantly not Remy," he said.  
  
He had been talking to himself for a while hoping that Rogue would hear but hoping that she would not for fear of what she would do to him.  
  
Remy was just about to approach her when she ducked even more which meant her target finally came out. Remy stepped back to watch. Rogue watched as he got in a limo and drove off. She used Jean's power to fly and Kitty's power to phase through the trees that got in the way. Remy followed using his skills of being sneaky and stealthy. He followed Rogue till she hid behind another group of trees and the guy she was watching stepped out of the limo and walked in front of a club and began to talk to a man. Rogue saw that one of the men that got out when he did headed towards her. He stooped between a set of trees and Rogue set the guns down and stepped up behind him.  
  
"S'cuse meh ahm new in town and ahm looking 't' have a good time do you know a place where that is possible?" Rogue asked acting as if she were just out of middle school and her voice was almost innocent.  
  
The guy turned to look at her and he pointed to the club he was just in front of. He looked as Rogue walked pass him and at what she was wearing then he grabbed her wrist. "What type of `good time` are you looking for?" he asked.  
  
Remy cursed under his breath and felt as if his head was going to explode. He hated the fact that this was happening he wanted to become all corny and sweep her off her feet and he hadn't had much time to woo her at all.  
  
"Depends on what ya mean," she raised an eyebrow at him to complete her suggestion.  
  
He smiled at her and brought her body to his and let his hands explore the curves of her body. Rogue actually like it though it was a person who she did not like the touch itself made her yearn for more. She pressed her body closer to his and felt an object hitting her thigh. Remy was creating steam through is ears and gritting his teeth. His fist was balled up and he was crouched down and sort of jumping trying to decide if he should let this continue since he most likely knew why she was doing this or just go ahead and claim her as his. He let out a loud sigh and decided to let it continue but he swore that if any type of sex was about to happen to go crazy.  
  
"Girl how old are you?" the man asked.  
  
"Enough for you ah hope," she said rising up on her tiptoes.  
  
"Lets go somewhere," he suggested.  
  
Rogue shook her head no and kissed him. He kissed back and with such force they fell on the ground. Remy had enough he ran over but tripped because he got up so fast. Rogue was under the guy with their mouths still touching and next thing he went still and fell limp on Rogue. She turned him over and turned over herself till she looked as if she were about to do a push up. She stood up and looked at the fallen body next to her.  
  
"Thanks sugah ya just made mah mission a whole lot easier with the information ya gave mah. And didn't ya mama evah tell ya it's not nice 't' think about a minor that way," she said grabbing his watch which is supposed to keep him safe from energy attacks. "This is very handy but unfortunately for you this was a direct attack made by skin so ah am the attack not the energy, think ah'll keep it," she slipped it on.  
  
She was tackled at that very second. "Chere!" was all she heard then she relaxed.  
  
She was turned over and she grew angry realizing he must have followed her. "Remy what are you doin following meh?" she whispered.  
  
"Remy didn't like seeing what just happened," he said sternly griping Rogue's shoulders and keeping her pinned to the ground.  
  
"Well Remy wasn't supposed 't' be following meh," she shot back. "What do you mean you didn't like it who are you 't' act this way about meh?" she questioned.  
  
"Remy don like seein' someone kiss what he wishes to be his," he said.  
  
"Wish is exactly righ-," she was cut off when Remy pressed his lips against hers.  
  
Rogue felt like jumping for joy at that moment. She hadn't known what she wanted but now this kissing Remy felt right. She kissed back and tried not to moan when Remy moved his hands from her shoulders to her wrists and held them down. She realized what she was doing and where and tried to stop but she loved it. The feel of his moist lips to hers, his body over hers the passion they shared. Remy pulled away.  
  
"Chere-"  
  
"Rems ahm sorry?" she said.  
  
"Rems dat my pet name?" he said then thought about what she said," For what?"  
  
"This," she said then with him touching her uncovered wrist she absorbed him, he fell and she laid him against the tree.  
  
She was absolutely positive that the voice she heard now was Julian's. She looked at the guards standing by the club and noticed that they too had those same bracelets as Raymond and that meant she couldn't use her telepathic abilities on them. She had other ways though she shape shifted into Raymond and walked over to the club entrance she walked through a set of door (Not literally) and turned to her right where there was a code to punch in. She searched her memories or rather Raymond's and punched in a few dozen numbers. Another set of door opened and she/he walked in. She looked around and shape shifted back to herself and walked to the other side of the club and up a few flights of stairs.  
  
"Raymond?" asked a voice, which Rogue didn't recognize.  
  
She changed her voice and answered," Yeah?"  
  
She heard a sigh of relief come from whoever had asked. She stopped sniffed around and realized that he was the only guard up there.  
  
~He's either over confident, stupid, low on people, or this is a trap~ she thought as she flew up the rest of the steps and broke the guys neck as silent as a bird in the air. She saw only one hallway but from Raymond's memory she already knew where everything was. She flew straight ahead to her left and phased through the door.  
  
"Sinister!" Rogue growled knowing someone was in there.  
  
"Who do we have here?" he asked.  
  
"Ah have some question ah'd like some answers and believe meh ah have more forceful ways of finding out but ahm not a bad girl," Rogue said evilly with the posture and the smile to match.  
  
What is going to happen? Read and Review please. Wish I could write more but I have another story to update and it's late. 


	24. Infomation

An,' Okay I own nothing and here is my next chapter. Thank you those of you who reviewed really appreciate it. Ya'll are the best. My French well I get it from a translator off the Internet so I have no clue if it is write or wrong.  
  
~ Thoughts~  
  
_ Telepathic conversation _  
  
"Speaking"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Torture will do nothing," Sinister said.  
  
Rogue laughed and began to walk toward him and just when her hand was so close to his face it tickled him and he added," Nor will your absorption power."  
  
Rogue froze and touched his face just to make sure. When nothing happened she jumped as far back as possible and prepared for a fight. She had her legs spread apart as to balance any weight that may be shifted when she decided to attack, her left hand was a good distance in front of her face and her right was just in front of her chest. Her fists weren't all the way balled up but it was as if her nails were going to grow real long at any moment and she didn't want to cut herself.  
  
"What are you going to do scratch me to death?" he said amusement clear in his voice.  
  
Rogue put her hands into tight fists and when a long time went by and her legs were getting a burning feeling in them from standing the way she was she stood up straight. She rolled her head around till it cracked then she cracked her knuckles and back. She put her hands back into fists and began to jump around in rhythm muck like a boxer in a boxing match. Still he did nothing and Rogue stopped completely and looked at him.  
  
"Why aren't you doin' anythin' you have an enemy in your.uh. room ready to fight and yet you do nothin' ah mean ahm not complainin' or nothin'," Rogue said walking up to him and grabbing him by the shirt.  
  
He looked rather bored and then he grabbed Rogue's wrists and threw her back. She flew across the room. She got up surprised but said nothing and walked back in front of his face.  
  
"You dear Rogue are not my enemy. You are but a pawn whom does not know what they're part in all this really is or even if you have a part," Sinister said.  
  
Rogue let her head go limp and it looked like a bobble head and her jaw dropped and her eyes went to a boring look," What the? What is that supposed 't' mean?" she said then sighed. "Look can you answer a few questions please?" she said though it didn't sound like she meant it.  
  
"Sit," he ordered and she sat across from him.  
  
She waited a while then spoke," Okay Sinister when ah touched you back when we first met ~ god ah sound like we were datin' once ~ ah saw things," ~ ah sound like some delusional child ~  
  
"What type of things?" he asked.  
  
"Mah family not mah blood relatives or anythin' like that but still mah family. They were different from the way they are now but ah know it was them it had 't' be. Not only that but they were with. um. Nathan and the others. Ah saw two of the same people but ah know this person ah have her in mah head ~ah sound insane ~ and she has no sister that ah know. Ah also saw -" she was cut off.  
  
"Hold on I am but an old man and can't take to much at once," Sinister said.  
  
"Right, an old man who just happened 't' throw little ol' meh across the room," Rogue said in a bitter sarcastic manner.  
  
"Okay you saw the X-men," he said.  
  
Rogue looked at him in awe and wondered ~did ah hear him right? Did he just say X-men? How could he know? Well dud we were on TV at one time ~ Rogue thought but believed it very little.  
  
"There is so much to tell but it would be a bad thing to tell you, but you do deserved to know because my problem isn't with you," he said but he sounded like he didn't really know what to say.  
  
"Just tell meh already gooood," she said stretching the word god.  
  
"Okay alright don't be so rude Rogue. I'll tell you everything first Jean and Scott along with Nathan they're family. Kurt Wanda and Talia are family as well, Emma and Jean are like children. Sibling rivalry's actually but instead of being related they are not. They are almost complete opposites, Jean is the Phoenix and Emma is the Ice Queen. They also instead of competing over parents or guardians love they strive for Scott's attention. Nathan is their son," He said as if it were nothing.  
  
"WHAT!" Rogue grabbed the arms of the chair and got a grip.  
  
~Son? Son, they had a fucking son. No they are to goodie goodie for that, aren't they? Son? ~ she thought.  
  
"Yes son they have him when they are older. As for the two Jeans, well when the real Jean-"  
  
"Real?" Rogue interrupted.  
  
"Yes let me finish. The real Jean was believed to be dead once and Scott was in great turmoil. A clone of Jean Grey came along and pretty much took her place, she got pregnant and had Nathan. Madelyne was her name and I was her creator. She was made for one purpose, to seduce Scott and produce a child that I could control. Someone kidnapped baby Nathan to use as a sacrifice but the X-men and X-factor. The person who kidnapped him was believed to have been killed by Jean Grey whom was alive again but neither Scott nor his son knew of this. Soon after Nathan was infested with the techno-organic virus. He lived through it but Scott didn't know so he thought his son was dead." Sinister said.  
  
~Whoa a clone of Jean, scary ones already too much. Sinister is one insane dude cloned a scary person such as Jean. ~ Rogue thought.  
  
"What about mah other questions?" Rogue asked.  
  
"What's the rush? Kurt and Wanda are together and they have a Daughter named-" he was cut off.  
  
"Talia Wagner," Rogue thought aloud.  
  
"Exactly she has his appearance but her mothers powers as well as her own. They were different because they were older," Sinister said.  
  
"Right but now what older how is that- never mind ah don't think ah want 't' know. Never mind that tell meh," Rogue said.  
  
"When you saw me go through that portal I was going back to my own time," he said simply.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh that's why ah was so confused," rogue said.  
  
"Why?" Sinister asked.  
  
"Before any of us as in meh Jean and Scott and whatever the original X-men now the adults of where ah live or soon 't' be lived they killed you long before we ever came into the world of being non normal," Rogue said.  
  
"Right," Sinister said angrily.  
  
"But ah saw mah friend Remy with Julian and some blonde girl," rogue said.  
  
"That voice in the TV is can you guess," he said teasing her.  
  
"Julian?" she asked.  
  
"Bulls eye!" Sinister shouted as if having fun.  
  
"But that is the voice ah hear at our base and- wait how'd you know about that TV screen?" rogue said.  
  
"Julian of course," he said.  
  
"But he's on our side," rogue argued.  
  
"No he's on his own side," Sinister said.  
  
"So your on his side?" Rogue asked.  
  
"No not exactly but it is of no importance. Julian is whom you listen to right? Tell me this how do you think he knows where the places to go are?"  
  
Rogue thought then said," So let meh get this straight. Julian is our boss whom is helping us by giving us the info but he is the exact one causing the problem?" Rogue said.  
  
"That's not all Remy is married to his sister Belladonna Boudreaux. Julian was almost killed when they were just saying their I do's because Remy's power manifested at that moment and things were just blowing up. Julian never liked him in the first place he was the enemy but this was just a better reason to hate him," Sinister said with a smile.  
  
"Enemies?" Rogue questioned.  
  
"Remy as you know is or was part of the thieves guild but Julian and Bella were part of the Assassination guild they were sworn enemies."  
  
"Like Romeo and Juliet. Romeo being Montague and Juliet being Capulet," Rogue said or rather stated.  
  
"Yes of course," Sinister said.  
  
"Ahm still confused thought why would he do any of this in the first place?" Rogue asked.  
  
"To get you away from the X-men," he said.  
  
Rogue stood up at that," What do you mean?" she growled.  
  
"In your memories or rather mine did you see yourself anywhere?"  
  
"No," Rogue said.  
  
"That's because without you everybody became happier, they were happy with you of course but they didn't have to worry about touching them or their families and they didn't have to worry about you accidentally loosing control over the voices in your head. Also he didn't like Remy loving every girl that came around, first his very own sister and him were engaged then any girl he could charm now you of all people," Sinister said.  
  
Rogue thought ~ Maybe it's true that people are happier without meh and Remy just likes a challenge. Ahm a fool ah know how easy it is for mah fellow X-men to lead others on. Like Kitty with Lance she likes him but when nobodies around and Jean and Scott she comes back to him just to see if he is still interested in her then go back 't' Duncan. If they can do it to them then why not meh. Guess being like Logan is good after all, you trust to many people. ~ Rogue thought angrily.  
  
"Thanks for filling meh in sinister but ah think ah have 't' go," Rogue said getting up.  
  
"Rogue don't say a word of this for if you do that watch you got there will stab through your wrist," he warned.  
  
"Thanks," she said leaving no really caring.  
  
She walked down the stairs and looked at the watch ~At least it's black. Right now ah don't care if ah die because nobody seems 't' want meh around anyway. How could ah be so dumb Julian is part of the Assassin's guild and we assassinate, duh makes perfect sense. And Remy boy ah hate him so much right now, he played around wit eh because ah was a challenge and it's obvious him and that belladonna chick are made for each other, the people around here are so fake~ she thought as she sat down at the bar still in the club.  
  
She sat for a good while and the bartender brought her a drink. "Ah didn't ask for a drink sir," she said.  
  
"No but it was bought for you by that man over there," the bartender said pointing to some guy Rogue never seem before.  
  
"Uh ah guess thanks," she said and took a sip it was a mixed drink.  
  
~This guy might be tryin' 't' get meh drunk. Thank god for Logan's healin' powers ~ Rogue though.  
  
The man came and sat beside Rogue. "Please excuse me but Sinister has a message for you. Go to New Orleans if you want to get that taken off," he said pointing to the watch. "Also met up with your * Chuckle * boss," he said then walked away.  
  
Rogue watched as he left and smiled. She had pick pocketed him at least a hundred and fifty dollars. "Bartender?" she called.  
  
"What can I do for you miss?" he asked.  
  
"Ah think it is hard 't' find ah nice bartender such as yourself and ah think you should be rewarded, here keep it all," she said giving him all the money and stood up.  
  
"Wait let me give you a drink," he said but before she could refuse he gave her a super big gulp full of that mixed drink she had earlier.  
  
She took it of course and went outside. She didn't want to waste all of her drink so she poured half on Remy. She held it uncomfortably in her hand and teleported to get redressed in her casual clothes. She dressed and finished her super big gulp and drove home. She came home about a little after midnight and Logan and Scott were waiting.  
  
What is going to happen? Read and Review please. Wish I could write more but I have another story to update and it's late. 


	25. Where's Rogue off to?

An,' Okay I own nothing and here is my next chapter. Thank you those of you who reviewed really appreciate it. Ya'll are the best. My French well I get it from a translator off the Internet so I have no clue if it is write or wrong.  
  
~ Thoughts~  
  
_ Telepathic conversation _  
  
"Speaking"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where have you been Rogue Magic city closes at eleven," Scott said.  
  
Rogue really didn't want to see him right now and she groaned," Ah stayed for closing, 't' clean up."  
  
"Why do you smell like that?" Logan asked not wanting to say what she smelled like.  
  
"Like ah said ah stayed 't' clean up," Rogue said.  
  
"What type of music store holds that kind of stuff?" Logan growled.  
  
Rogue became angry. ~Ah don't want 't' see or talk 't' Scott or any much of anybody right now. Ah feel bad that ahm lyin' 't' Logan after ah erased his memory when he already has enough problems with his memory. Hw was nice enough 't' not say what ah smelled like. But he also doesn't want meh around ah think, ah didn't see him anywhere in those memories. Ahm so confused everything seems right and wrong, what if ahm wrong and mess up mah friendship with them? But what if ahm right? Ah'd save mahself embarrassment and ah won't have felt so betrayed. But didn't ah already probally ruin the relationship ah have already by doing what ah did? Ah mean they didn't go crazy when they found out but they could have just had it with meh, ARRGGHH! Fuck ahm not gonna think anymore~ Rogue thought.  
  
"Rogue? Rogue!" Scott and Logan said shaking her.  
  
Rogue hadn't blinked while she was thinking and she finally did. The thought she had confused her so much and she also felt extremely guilty for her earlier actions, she also felt she shouldn't care it was her choice to make and tears threatened to fall. She shoke her head to get rid of them but it only brought more and she still wouldn't let them fall. Her eyes looked so shiny and she smiled.  
  
"Sorry ah spaced out, what?" she asked,  
  
"Scott go to bed I would like to talk to Rogue," Logan said.  
  
Scott left and Logan grabbed her shoulders. Suddenly she felt vulnerable. Logan looked at her and she looked so much like a confused child. "Rogue what's wrong you can tell me, it can be our secret just between the two of us. Don't lie to me something's bothering you, you barley ever cry alone let alone anybody else. So you can tell me," Logan said.  
  
Rogue laughed bitterly in her head. ~Right trust you. Ah told you once but you told the world~ Rogue thought.  
  
Logan looked at her and after that thought she had she didn't look so confused but weather it was a good thing or a bad thing he didn't know.  
  
Rogue balled up her fists hoping he wouldn't see but he did. "What business is it of yours anyway? From what ah hear nobody wan- no no ahm not gonna say anything it's just gonna cause trouble anyway. Before you go around asking people 't' tell you things think about what you might hear first," Rogue said then stepped back to be out of reach then walked to the room she shared once again with kitty.  
  
Logan sniffed then looked down and saw drops of red. Blood, her fists were balled up so tight she cut herself. ~What was that all about? ~ He thought.  
  
Rogue went to her room and Kitty was sound asleep, she saw her bags. ~Wanda must have brought my stuff back~ she thought. "Good thing it's only one small duffle bag," she whispered to herself then multiplied herself and froze her copy. The copy inside disappeared and she felt whole again, she placed the ice Rogue under the blankets and then phased through the school grounds. She wondered if Remy was up yet then decided she should try and forget him. She knew she couldn't though no matter how hard she tried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remy had just woken up," Dat be de best sleep in a long time."  
  
He looked around then it came to him. ~Rogue? She left me like this, how long have Remy been out? What is that smell?~ Remy though sniffing his coat.  
  
He stood up and when he did he was grabbed from behind. He tried to blow them whoever it was up but nothing was working. He was stuffed in the limo. Remy looked around and saw the guy Rogue was trying to kill. He didn't try to escape he wanted to find out what was going on.  
  
"Young Remy, I guess rogue wasn't to fond of you was she?" the man said.  
  
"Rogue, what did you do 't' her? With her? How do you know Remy name?" Remy asked.  
  
"Rogue? I did nothing to her, she and I just had a talk that's all I assure you, I'm Sinister," he said.  
  
"A talk huh? Well then where be ma chere?" Remy asked.  
  
"Lets find out shall we," he said then picked up a phone, which was built in the limo.  
  
"Where is she? Ah so she took my advice after all. Yes I'll tell him but is she flying or is she taking train? Alright in that case I'll have to speed things up good job," Was all Remy could hear when he put down the phone.  
  
"Fly?" Remy asked.  
  
"Okay I don't have much time but then again neither do you. Rogue is a very confused young lady. With the X-men, brotherhood even, her new team, you and herself," Sinister said almost to fast.  
  
"Me?" Remy said.  
  
"She is on her way to New Orleans to meat her boss," he said.  
  
"What's that got 't' do wit Remy," he asked.  
  
"Her boss is Julian Boudreaux," Sinister said and he saw a wave of anger flash through Remy's eyes.  
  
"How do you know?" Remy asked.  
  
"Because he is my.I guess you could say partner," Sinister said.  
  
"That would mean that he's a traitor," Remy said.  
  
"No not exactly Rogue was assassinating and what do you think Julian does as well as dear Bella Donna whom Rogue will meet. She is a tough girl she may be of good use to me," Sinister said.  
  
"Well you'll have 't' reach her before I do," Remy said serious.  
  
"My boy it's to late I'm already there," he said then smiled.  
  
Remy frowned then kicked Sinister across the face. Sinister was completely unfazed by this. He smiled and laughed then pressed a button on his watch and he began to go static," See dear boy I was only a realistic hologram I left as soon as she left here, oh and don't tell her friends or yours for that matter she has a device that she can't get of and if anything is said then it will cause her great pain." then he was gone completely and the watch fell on the floor.  
  
Remy cursed and got out the limo and rushed to his bike. "Wait chere just wait," he said as he rode off to go to New Orleans.  
  
What is going to happen? Read and Review please. Wish I could write more but I have another story to update and it's late. 


	26. Getting ready

An,' Okay I own nothing and here is my next chapter. Thank you those of you who reviewed really appreciate it. Ya'll are the best. My French well I get it from a translator off the Internet so I have no clue if it is write or wrong.  
  
~ Thoughts~  
  
_ Telepathic conversation _  
  
"Speaking"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue flew extremely fast, faster than the X-jet, actually a little more than twice as fast. She was angry and it seemed that the angrier she was the faster and more powerful she became. She had her work suit on again.  
  
_ Rogue where are you? _ It was Phylocke.  
  
_ just clearin' mah head why? _  
  
_ I have this feeling that something isn't right, check with you later _ she said then contact was gone.  
  
~Wonder if she knows? Bet she does. Ah forgot 't' ask about Bishop ~ Rogue thought.  
  
She flew so fast the clouds felt as if they were trying 't' rip her flesh and freeze her. She welcomed the adrenalin that she felt. She felt powerful and her legs ached to run and her hands ached to hit. She felt as if she was jittery and stressed at the same time. She flew higher till she was above most clouds. The air was thinner but she paid no mind.  
  
"What have a gotten mah self into?" Rogue wined to herself.  
  
She could see her breath in front of her. She used her telekinesis to move the clouds like in Aladdin when he and Jasmine were on Carpet singing. She was feeling lightheaded and she lowered herself and it just so happened that she was right above New Orleans. She flew down wherever and even though it was late she was spotted.  
  
"FREEZE!" yelled an officer.  
  
~Already damn~ Rogue thought.  
  
"Alright," Rogue said like a child that did only as told.  
  
She smiled and threw her arms out by her side. She used Bobby's icing power to freeze the weapons that they had. In the process she created small ice bridges and slides. She stopped after a while and looked at what she had done.  
  
"C-c-cold," said someone.  
  
"Oh yeah forgot New Orleans is the hot spot," Rogue said then used both Magma and Pyro's power and blew up some of the police cars, sending many officers flying or fleeing for their life. She also sent some cars flipping on the sidewalks sliding on to the streets and then they either exploded or caused what little car were in their way crashing into each other. There was fire sparks flying every which way and Rogue had no clue where all the police were coming from. People were crying, screaming, yelling, and running.  
  
~For it to be almost maybe two o'clock in the morning there sure are lots of people awake~ Rogue thought.  
  
"Whoops," Rogue said then called upon Storms powers and it began to rain.  
  
The fires went out and Rogue was left alone. Everybody had been scared off. Rogue sighed. "Ah had mah fun looks like you guys had a bad dream," she said then used Magneto's power to put all the cars and streetlights back in place and make it look like nothing happened. She then sent a wave of psychic energy and knocked everybody out that was within a mile of her. She Nightcrawlers power and teleported everybody back where they were. She blinked and everybody woke up and looked around then went back to what they were doing.  
  
"You can destroy and undestroy, handy," said a man from behind Rogue.  
  
She turned around and saw nothing but a note on the ground. She picked it up and opened it. It wasn't an ordinary note it talked and it scared the crap out of Rogue.  
  
"My my my you are quite impatient. Well you'll just have to wait a bit longer babe. There are reservations at the New Orleans finest wear something real nice and then well talk. Be there at noon today," then it shut up.  
  
Rogue didn't even hear it she dropped it when it started talking and she held her hand to her heart. She picked it up and flipped it over looking for some type of repeat button. She saw nothing but where the paper was folded she unfolded it. Turned out it was like those birthday cards you open it, it talks.  
  
"My my my you are quite impatient. Well you'll just have to wait a bit longer babe. There are reservations at the New Orleans finest wear something real nice and then well talk. Be there at noon today," then it shut up.  
  
Rogue burned it right there and went to search for a dress. She hated shopping but the girls at the institute were inside and they would love to shop for Rogue. "Anything as long as it's something you most likely wouldn't wear," she sat aloud.  
  
She didn't know her way around the places around there so she just walked thinking she had plenty of time. She could multiply money and now for longs periods of time. She reached a mall and it was just opening. "Miss may I help you?" asked a lady.  
  
"No just gonna look around for a dress is all," Rogue said.  
  
"What's the occasion?" asked the lady.  
  
"Special dinner," Rogue said simply.  
  
"With a male or female and is the date early or late?" the lady asked.  
  
"A male, early," Rogue said wanting to laugh at the question.  
  
"Do you prefer long or sort dresses?"  
  
"Ah'd like a long one." Rogue said.  
  
"Tight, loose, of puffed out?" the lady asked.  
  
"Tight," Rogue said knowing there was going to be many more questions.  
  
"Do you want long sleeves or short or none at all? Maybe those dresses with one sleeve?"  
  
"Um ah think ah'd like. well do you have any dresses with the sleeves that fall off the shoulder?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yes we do. They should be down that hall to your left call if you need anything, my name is Tony," she said then opened the doors and Rogue went on her search.  
  
She walked down the hall and there were so many dresses she felt odd with what she had on. She was surprised that they didn't say anything about her tight clothes. She found her section and saw nothing but pink and blue. She looked around that area and found her section.  
  
"It's cute but the back it ugly," Rogue said searching through the dresses. She searched for at least half an hour till she found the perfect dress. She went to the dressing room and it fit just as nice as it looked. She now needed some shoes. It wasn't too hard to find. She bought the dress with the shoes and jewelry with almost false money. She walked around the store and bought some make up and lotion. She teleported out to a hotel. She bought a room for one night and headed up. It was 9:30 in the morning. She had to hurry up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remy had just arrived to New Orleans and was at a total loss. Rogue could be anywhere. He knew it would be dumb to just go to Julian's house and demand Rogue back. He also knew Julian would most likely meet her somewhere, fancy. He went to places asking if they had seen Rogue. Most of course said no but he went to the mall and the lady said she had seen her. She gave useful info but he needed more. He snuck into many fancy restaurants and peaked at the reservations. After twelve places he found what he was looking for.  
  
"She'll be here soon," he said under his breath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A while later  
  
Rogue had just teleported to the entrance and she entered. She had on a long extremely dark blood red dress with almost a tube top looking thing with the sleeves falling off the shoulder. The sleeves were long and at her ankle it got smaller till only a little piece of string wrapped around her middle finger. The back was out with only little criss cross strings held her top on. The dress was tight showing every curve and leaving little to the imagination. The sides had splits on the sides all the way up to her hips (that's high). Her shoes were the same color as the dress and the heel were 4-inshes and it didn't how her toes and it had a strap around her ankle. She had a silver necklace that fell just between her breasts with an almost bright red crystal inside of it, her jewelry was shiny and it added glow to her. She had earrings to match with lipstick as well. Her hair was pulled up in a bun and her white bangs framed her face. She had painted her nails and she walked up to the check in counter.  
  
"Hello miss you look wonderful tonight how may I help you?" the man asked.  
  
"Ah believe there is a reserved table for meh, maybe under Julian," she said.  
  
"Ah yes I don't need to check you in for that come right this way he isn't here yet," the man said and Rogue followed to a table right in the middle of the restaurant. He pulled out her hair and she resisted that she wanted to tell him she could do it herself but he was just doing his job.  
  
"Would you like a drink while your waiting?" he asked.  
  
"Yes please your finest whine," Rogue asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am and I'm Tammy an I'll be working with you tonight," he said as he left.  
  
Rogue sat like a real lady and didn't stare like he normally would. She smiled when Tommy brought her the drink she asked for. She waited to pick it up and she took a sip and put it back down. She really wanted to look around so she closed her eyes as if she were thinking.  
  
"Hope ma lady isn't falling asleep," Rogue looked up to see a man she barely knew and rarely seen but knew quite well considering that fact right in front of her.  
  
What is going to happen? Read and Review please. Wish I could write more but I have another story to update and it's late. 


	27. What the

An,' Okay I own nothing and here is my next chapter. Thank you those of you who reviewed really appreciate it. Ya'll are the best. My French well I get it from a translator off the Internet so I have no clue if it is write or wrong.  
  
~ Thoughts~  
  
_ Telepathic conversation _  
  
"Speaking"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Julian?" Rogue asked just to make sure.  
  
"Yes," he said sitting down behind him was sinister.  
  
"What's with the boxes?" Rogue asked seeing three small boxes in Julian's hands, he set them on the floor.  
  
"I know Remy all to well and if I'm right he should already be hear and maybe even have a plan, by the way this is my dear sister Bella," he said and Rogue looked behind her a found a female about a few years older than her. She had blonde hair and her eye were blue and so was her dress to match. She had a simple dress halter long splits at the sides only to mid calf with open toes 3-inch heels. She looked seductive and dangerous.  
  
"Rogue I presume?" she asked holding a box of her own.  
  
"Yes it's nice 't' met you considering the circumstances," Rogue said.  
  
"Yes same here," she said and sat beside Rogue.  
  
"So you and Remy are together?" she asked.  
  
"Not exactly, ah thought this whole time that he was messing wit meh just because it was a challenge," Rogue said.  
  
"Ready to order?" Tommy asked.  
  
"We'll all have the spicy chicken special with a small salad," Julian said.  
  
"Drinks?"  
  
"What she has," Bella said.  
  
"Be right back," the man said then left.  
  
"What do you mean challenge?" Bella asked.  
  
"Mah powers," rogue said assuming tat Bella knew about them.  
  
"You're a mutant?" she asked.  
  
Rogue looked at her then at Julian," Yeah," she said wondering if she should run or not.  
  
"Don't get me wrong I have nothing against them it's just that I didn't know," she assured.  
  
~ Why do ah not believe her? ~ Rogue asked herself.  
  
"Yes she lives at an institute full of them," Sinister spoke.  
  
"Really now that amazing and I'm guessing Remy lives with you there?" she asked.  
  
"No he's one of Magneto's lackey's he mah enemy," Rogue said.  
  
"So that's why it was a challenge?" Bella asked confused.  
  
~ Ditz ~ "No like ah said mah power, before ah got it under control," Rogue said.  
  
"So what was your power?" she asked.  
  
" * sigh * When ah touch someone's skin ah can take what evah ah want looks, powers, voice, memories, and even their life depending on how long ah hold on. Thing is ah took it all when ah did touch someone and they also stay in mah head, ah was a challenges 't' him because ah'd never let anyone know 't' much about meh. Ah never trusted anyone due 't' past experiences and he probally figured that if ah would show ah liked him then he'd have accomplished something more," Rogue said.  
  
"And how long did it take?" Bella asked.  
  
"Ahm gonna put it this way, he's been trying for months and the farthest he's gotten was a kiss and that was just last night and ah knocked him unconscious," rogue said taking a sip of wine.  
  
"I think I like you," Bella said.  
  
"You guy's are still married?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yes we are," Bella said.  
  
"Why's he not here then?"  
  
"When we married it was arranged as a piece treaty between our. families-"  
  
"Ah already know," rogue said when she noticed she was looking for ways not to say anything about guilds.  
  
"Oh anyway my brother here didn't agree and they constantly fought, when it was time to say our " I do's ' his powers almost killed me and my brother tried to kill him and he managed to almost kill my brother, he was exiled out of New Orleans in order or the peace to be ensured," Bella said.  
  
"Here you are," the waiter said as he placed their plates of food down and drinks as well as refill Rogue's.  
  
"So what do you hate him now?" Rogue asked.  
  
"No entirely but somewhat, do I have competition?" Bella said side glancing at rogue while she cut her chicken.  
  
"No, ah'd like 't' just enjoy mah life while ahm free from a boyfriend and mah powers. Also when ah don't have 't' worry about mutant riots, and school, work, * looked at Julian * mah mother posing as someone else 't' get closer 't' meh, or her trying 't' kill me or anybody else. Or the psyches trying 't' take control. Ah think ah have enough 't' worry about then a boy," Rogue said sarcastically.  
  
"Did you say you say your mother trying to kill you? And her posing as someone else what is she a mutant to?" Bella laughed.  
  
"Yes she's a shape shifter she copies looks an voices," Rogue said.  
  
"Oh now it all makes sense," Bella said.  
  
"Take it off," Rogue silently demanded.  
  
"You mean you haven't tried," Julian said innocently.  
  
"Ah tried everything, phasing, pulling, burning, freezing, teleporting, electrocuting, d it now," Rogue half lying.  
  
"Okay," Julian said and Sinister concentrated and it popped off. "All you had to do was look in his memory and copy his brain waves," he said.  
  
"One how was ah supposed 't' know and two ah didn't get that much information," Rogue said angrily.  
  
"Young lady's especially one such as your self shouldn't be mad," Julian said.  
  
"What ever and why'd ah see bishop does he have anything 't' do with anything?" Rogue asked changing the subject.  
  
"Not really, it just that through him everybody else that doesn't belong got here," he said evilly.  
  
"What do you mean," Rogue said after swallowing the food she had in her mouth.  
  
"He can travel through time," Sinister said.  
  
"Great," Rogue muttered.  
  
"Tell me has Remy changed any?" Bella asked.  
  
"Well lets see he had control over his powers and he's cocky, smart ass, sneaky but his past explains that, ah don't really know," Rogue said feeling annoyed.  
  
"He and he likes you?" Bella said as if it was impossible.  
  
"Why?" Rogue asked feeling offended.  
  
"Well look at you then at me were totally different, I'm beautiful and petite and a great all around person with money as well as looks and you're a goth that hasn't even fully developed in some areas with a weird family and your not the best young lady," Bella said.  
  
"What are you trying 't' say that you're better then meh?" Rogue said.  
  
"In most cases yes," Bella said taking a bite of food.  
  
"Maybe it's your old," rogue said.  
  
Bella almost choked," I'm not old were about the same age," she said angry.  
  
"Sugah ah didn't say it was because of your age you just look it," Rogue said glaring at her.  
  
"What that's outrageous," Bella said trying to keep her voice low.  
  
"Ah really don't care what you think of meh nor do ah care what Remy thinks but don't you dare talk about something you know nothing about, don't say your better than meh, your cocky just like your husband," rogue said.  
  
"You're a goth your always depressed and sad and you listen to songs that show it," Bella said.  
  
"Ah didn't chose 't' be like this it's just meh, ahm not just some person who strives 't' fit in and copies other people's looks and whatever you don't know what your talking about," Rogue said.  
  
"You're a cry baby and spoiled I can tell you now," Bella said.  
  
"Ahswearifyoudon'tshutupyourgonnabeintroudced't'mahfist," rogue said letting a bit of Pietro slip.  
  
"What?" Bella, Julian and Sinister asked.  
  
"Ah said ah swear if you don't shut up your gonna be introduced 't' mah fist," Rogue said through gritted teeth.  
  
"You'd cheat," Bella said," You have powers and it's cheating."  
  
"Actually if you two really want to go at it that device can also cancel her mutant gene as long as she has it on so it would be a fair fight," Sinister said.  
  
"Since you've seen the future or whatever where's Remy?" Rogue asked.  
  
"He's a player you figure it out," he replied.  
  
"So he's not with her, or anybody at the institute?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Tabitha Smith," he replied.  
  
"What Boom Boom, she's nowhere to be found right now, well at least ah know she's alive," Rogue said.  
  
"She's a mutant too?" Bella asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sinister said.  
  
"Is she goth?" Bella asked.  
  
"No she's got blonde short hair and I think blue eyes," Sinister said.  
  
Bella looked at Rogue and smiled triumphantly as if it really mattered. "So what!" Rogue half snapped.  
  
"Well since that's over Rogue how's life treating you?" Julian asked.  
  
"Like normal ah found out without meh everybody's happier and ah can't trust nobody and ahm only so young," Rogue said bitterly.  
  
"Rogue I'd like you to meet a few people meet Rogue and Rogue," Sinister said and two girls came and sat beside Rogue.  
  
Rogue looked to her left. A girl about in her twenties maybe with big hair and a two big white stripes in them eyes green. She was wearing a red dress as well, funny it was the same as the original Rogue's. She looked like Rogue but at the same time she didn't (think of the Rogue form the original cartoon of X-men). She looked to her right and this Rogue looked more like her. Her hair was short like hers and she had two white stripes like she did but it didn't frame her face like hers did, She looked older as well and eye were green as well (Rogue from X-Treme X-men). She had on the same dress. They were both taller and they both looked different in the eyes. The looked normal but once you looked on the eyes it was like they were dead there was no shine to them.  
  
(An: The Rogue from the original cartoon is Rogue 3 and the Rogue from the X-treme X-men comics is Rogue 2 and the evolution Rogue is Rogue 1. So you don't get too confused).  
  
"Looks like mah dress is in style and you boxes as well," Rogue 1 said.  
  
"Open the boxes looks like Remy is here," Julian said handing Rogue1 her box.  
  
She opened it and it was a gas mask, she looked at it funny then through the vents some type of gas came out and she put it on. Remy approached them with a napkin to his face and looked at all three Rogue's and Bella. He was in a tux and he pulled out a card.  
  
"Don't the gas will kill us all," Julian said.  
  
Remy didn't know what to say he was lost and confused and three Rogue creped him out. "Get us out of here girls," Sinister said.  
  
All three Rogue's did the same thing, they grabbed one person and flew through the wall. Remy bugged them but was still confused. He needed to call the Brother hood.  
  
Was Sinister lying when he said Remy ended up with Tabitha? What about the three Rogue's? Why the Brotherhood? Read and Review please. 


	28. Finding out

An,' Okay I own nothing and here is my next chapter. Thank you those of you who reviewed really appreciate it. Ya'll are the best. My French well I get it from a translator off the Internet so I have no clue if it is write or wrong.  
  
~ Thoughts~  
  
_ Telepathic conversation _  
  
"Speaking"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello?" Wanda said from the other line.  
  
"Wanda it's Rogue she's-"  
  
"This is most certainly not Rogue!" Wanda half yelled.  
  
"No it's Remy-"  
  
"Then why did you say it was Rogu-"  
  
"LISTEN! Rogue's in trouble come quick just you and the brotherhood and were in New Orleans, get Kurt to teleport you guys here somehow but whatever you do don't tell him the truth or the X-men." Remy said.  
  
"Okay," Wanda said.  
  
"Wanda just one more thing," Remy said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There are three Rogue's but not like her clones there the same but different, She's with my wife and her brother my enemy and some Sinister guy." and with that the phone was hung up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At the brotherhood~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wanda who was that?" Todd asked.  
  
"Remy. Rogue's in trouble I'm going to get Kurt to teleport us to New Orleans and he can't know the truth," Wanda said.  
  
"Then how are you going to get him to do it?" Lance asked.  
  
"Lie what else."  
  
"What type of trouble?" Pietro asked still a little made at Wanda for keeping such a big secret.  
  
"I don't know," Wanda said running out the house.  
  
Pietro ran after her and took her to the mansion. Wanda and Pietro entered Kurt's room and luckily he was there. "Vanda what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I need your help, can you teleport ma and the rest of the brotherhood to New Orleans, please, a friend of ours is in some serious trouble and I'll do anything," Wanda was so worried about Rogue it was the truth and she wasn't lieing.  
  
"Gee and a never done that with so many people before," Kurt said.  
  
"Not all of us Pietro will run Lance and Todd and you'll just have me and Fred. I'll hex your powers to rebost you" Wanda begged.  
  
"Okay," he said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remy was pacing back and forth when Pietro and Lance with a sick looking Todd came, he looked around," Where's Wanda?" he asked.  
  
"Quick hide behind me," Pietro ordered.  
  
"Why?" Remy asked.  
  
Pietro grabbed Remy and ran behind a car and practically threw Remy on the ground. He put a finger over his mouth and was gone in a flash. A * Bamf * was heard and Remy smelt a nasty smell.  
  
"Okay Vanda now reboot me so I can go home," Kurt said.  
  
"Okay blue and a big thanks," Wanda said before she hexed him turning his own energy against him reposting his energy level.  
  
"Bye Vanda," Kurt said then he teleported off.  
  
"Remy?" Wanda called.  
  
"Oui," Remy said coming from his hiding place.  
  
"Where's rogue?" Wanda asked.  
  
Remy looked around and then back at them," Lets go someplace safer or whatever," he said then they began to walk another way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Later  
  
"Did you try calling her at home?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Yeah I did but her family is looking for her, seems she didn't come home or something," Alison said.  
  
"What about that new girl Wanda she and Rogue are really good friends. Maybe she's at her house," Nathan asked.  
  
"Nobody's picking up and I sent Blink over there earlier and the house is empty. It's messy too. There house still has their things like a toothbrush and etc so either they left real quick or they are just not in at the moment but that is not likely. The Brotherhood is in enough trouble as it is with the school board being a mutant missing days and all so if they really didn't are they would have stopped going a long time ago. Yes Nathan that means I have called the school," Alison said.  
  
"So they have just disappeared, like that?" Nathan was getting mad.  
  
"Cable! Rogue and Wanda's uniforms are gone (An: Wanda got Kurt to teleport her to Magic city to get it) and Wanda's was here not to long ago," Nocturne said.  
  
"By the gods what is going on? Psylocke anything from the boss man yet?" Nathan asked rubbing his temples.  
  
"Yes he said not to worry about Sinster he's been taken care of," she replied.  
  
"Yesterday he was a treat walking the streets today he's taken care of. Is it possible that Rogue and Wanda did it?" he asked.  
  
"No he called a few hours ago and Wanda's outfit was still here," Bishop said.  
  
"Anybody, does anybody have an idea to what might be going on?" Nathan asked out of frustration.  
  
"Sir," Lorna said as she turned around in a chair and held a file. "Sorry sir I have never trusted boss man so I set the computer to trace the call when ever he called. It was tough and he obviously didn't want to be discovered. I broke the shield he had protecting us from finding out where his location is at." She said then opened the file and flipped through some pages. She pulled a few papers out set them on the counter turned them so Nathan could see and continued to speak. "The call was made in New Orleans, from the second biggest mansion there. The only person at the house at the time was Julian Boudreaux."  
  
"Sorry to enterupt but let me just say * clears throat * and your point would be," Everett asked.  
  
"What are he and she doing here?" Bishop asked pointing to Yvette.  
  
"Everett copied Rogue's powers before and he also received some jumbled up information, he has helped me a lot and she is just worried about Rogue. Now-,"  
  
"But wait how do you know he copied her powers and we don't?" Ailson asked.  
  
"You see when he copies someone else's powers he can control it automatically so even if we touched him we would have never known. I know because he tried to find out more about her through the information he got but the voices that were in her head now in his attacked, I helped, he had to do it when he did otherwise if he didn't he'd never have the chance. His power only holds other's temporarily."  
  
"Keep going I still don't get how the call has anything to do with it," Nathan said.  
  
"Anyway Rogue has sort of been onto us all along but didn't say anything," Lorna said.  
  
"What why not?" Asked Bishop  
  
"Well from the information I got out of him she didn't know what to make of it. She had told Wanda what she saw from Sinister when she absorbed him."  
  
"Won't that mess us up?" Nocturne asked.  
  
"No, when you guys leave, her memory will be erased from ya'll, though may not be all they way she will not remember anything she's seen or knows about the future," Lorna said.  
  
"Okay were still waiting," Emma said.  
  
"Okay well Rogue knows Remy right?" everybody nodded. "Remy is from New Orleans and is part of a group or was part of a group called the Thieves guild. Julian is part of a group called the Assassin's guild. Julian and Remy hate each other for what is unknown. Rogue thinks that Julian isn't evil like a villain but isn't good either. From what she gathered from Remy's mind he's always a few steps ahead, like I said I never trusted him," Lorna said.  
  
"So you mean to tell me that our boss is some sort of twisted guy, ridiculous," Nathan said.  
  
"If it is so then why would he not want his own team to know of him?" Lorna asked.  
  
"You see how we just let new people in all the time someone could be a traitor," he said.  
  
"Good but there's always a fifty fifty, chance of it being right. He doesn't come from the future like you guys do and yet when you came here he knew exactly what you were here to do, how do you think that is?"  
  
The room was silent and all eyes were on Nathan. "Get dressed were going to New Orleans,"  
  
Okay so what do you think? What has Rogue gotten herself into to? Does she even know herself? Read and review. 


	29. Rogues' and Remy and Bellas'

An,' Okay I own nothing and here is my next chapter. Thank you those of you who reviewed really appreciate it. Ya'll are the best. My French well I get it from a translator off the Internet so I have no clue if it is write or wrong.  
  
~ Thoughts~  
  
_ Telepathic conversation _  
  
"Speaking"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay so what's up where's Rogue?" Wanda asked.  
  
"She's with Julian," Remy said his jaw clenching.  
  
"WHO?" she was frustrated.  
  
"Julian, Bella's brother."  
  
"Who in the hell is Bella?" Pietro asked.  
  
"She is Granddaughter of the heads of the Assassin's," Remy said.  
  
"Forget it what about Rogue?" Toad asked.  
  
"I'll show you," he said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Somewhere in the woods~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Rogue's in there?" Fred asked.  
  
"Shhhh keep it down don't say a word or do anything heroic," Remy warned.  
  
They had managed to get inside some big old house without being noticed but Wanda had a feeling it was supposed to be that way. They walked into a pitch-black room when all of a sudden the lights were turned on and it hurt their eyes.  
  
"What's this oh Remy and what another girlfriend of yours?" asked Bella as she stood in the doorway.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Wanda asked once she could see.  
  
"Remy you didn't tell her?" Bella asked innocently.  
  
"She's not ma girl," Remy said.  
  
"Neither is Rogue," Bella said suddenly in a voice that was harsh.  
  
"WHERE'S ROGUE I AM TIERED IF ASKING!" Wanda screamed.  
  
"Who are you if you're not another girl of his?" Bella asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Pietro said.  
  
"Bella Donna Lebeau," she smirked.  
  
"WHAT SHE'S YOUR WIFE!" The entire Brotherhood screamed now facing Remy.  
  
"Where's Rogue (God aren't you tired of hearing that?)?" Remy asked ignoring the Brotherhood.  
  
"Look," she said then pointed to a window where they could see all three Rogues' on the other side.  
  
"What in the name of flies yo' "Todd asked.  
  
"ROOGGUUEEEE!" Remy screamed.  
  
"It's no use that's not a window on her side it's a mirror on this it's a window she can't hear, smell, or see you, none of them can," Bella said.  
  
"Why you little-," Wanda said as she tried to hex Bella but it wouldn't work.  
  
"None of your powers work in this room. Remy your sloppy, you were unprepared and it's cost you," Bella said.  
  
"Why are you doing this Bella? What's this for?" Remy asked angrily.  
  
"I don't frankly know my brother does but he's not taking the chance on coming here. And even if I knew I wouldn't tell you, don't you watch TV. Whenever some evil guy reveals his or her plan because they think they won something always happens," Bella said then she pressed some button in the wall and the door closed locking them in. The room became electric and they were electrocuted. But only to weaken them.  
  
They fell to the floor and crawled over to the wall so they could see Rogue. Remy was mad when he couldn't hear a word that was being said but at least he got to see that Rogue was safe for now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rogue's how are you? Julian asked.  
  
They all grumbled and he only laughed, they were in a room made to look like a bedroom with three beds in it. He walked up to Rogue 1 who was on her own bed glaring at him. He sat in front of her. Remy on the other side was glade he could see her from the side view but what was Julian doing. Some other guy walked in behind him and just stood next to Julian. Julian with his right hand framed Rogue 1's face.  
  
"Do you enjoy touch chere'?" he asked.  
  
Rogue ignored him and avoided eye contact. He made her look at him by gripping her face tighter when she still refused he gripped so hard Remy could see the pinkish color on his finger tips turn white. Rogue 1 finally looked him in the eye and he smiled. The others knew what was going to happen next they had been through the same thing, at least he didn't rape them though but really they all might have been dead if that would've happened.  
  
"Answer me," he demanded.  
  
"Fuck off," she said.  
  
He smiled then kissed her. It was a violent kiss and he only did it just to tick all their nerves thought kissing a girl was good. He broke it and Rogue 1 looked back at him wide eyed.  
  
"That's the last time you will touch again," he said.  
  
"No it's not," rogue said as she shook her head from his grasp.  
  
"Blame your newest team members, the ring thy gave you doesn't last forever. Never has never will. It lasts barely a week if more then less than a week and a half but instead of waiting for it to get here we've already canceled whatever it's doing to you," Julian said.  
  
Rogue looked at him hatred in here eyes she had tried to fight him before but couldn't," why can't I fight you?"  
  
"Because there is a device in this lace somewhere and it's tuned to only your or all ya'lls brain waves. It basically controls your actions. Not try and touch me?" he challenged.  
  
"NO!" the other Rogue's yelled but it was too late Rogue 1 had already tried to touch him and ended up touching that other guy instead.  
  
She was back to being the untouchable and the voices were just as unhappy as she was. Julian left and taking the body of the other guy with him. Rogue didn't cry though she wanted to but she wouldn't.  
  
"H-he likes to fuck with our minds." Rogue 2 said.  
  
"Ah'll get over it, thought it was to good 't' be true," Rogue whispered. "How come you guys are so calm about all this?"  
  
"Were not were as sad as you are but he enjoys seeing us breakdown and cry or look lonely or anything but be happy or peaceful. We don't dwell on it because well just begin 't' doubt things, we haven't been here that long. Also when we dwell it wastes time and we probally have plenty of it but we want out," Rogue 3 said.  
  
"Okay then ah won't dwell neither, why do we all look alike and have the same names and accent?" Rogue 1 asked.  
  
"We are the same person but from a different dimension," Rogue 2 said.  
  
"Right," Rogue 2 said.  
  
"So ah have a question 't' ask. In your homes or dimensions or whatever do ya'll know anybody named Remy Lebeau?" Rogue 1 asked.  
  
"Oh yeah he's our sorta lover," Rogue 2 said.  
  
All three girls looked back and forth to one another and said at the same time "SWAMP RAT!" and they laughed.  
  
Remy recognized the lip movements of all their mouths and gave a half smirk. ~ Dey be talkin' bout Remy. Glad 't' know I've got three Rogues likin' Remy. ~ He thought.  
  
"So what's your look like?" Rogue 2 asked Rogue 1.  
  
"Ah'll show ya ah can shape shift now so ah'll show ya," Rogue 1 said.  
  
"We all can lets show each other," Rogue 3 said.  
  
They all nodded in agreement and shape shifted to their own Remy's. They looked at each other and laughed. "Yours is the weirdest looking no offense," Rogue 2&3 said to 1. (Sounds like math to me)  
  
"Compared to both of yours yes. Ah like him though and he sexy but he's a damn cocky bastard at times," Rogue 1 said. "Hey ah just notice mine is the only one without a pony tail, he'll grow one though because it's sexy."  
  
"No no look at meh ahm Remy. * Clears throat * Ma chere Remy be only sexier in bed," Rogue 3 said then laughed.  
  
Remy who was still watching and Wanda and the others now too was staring wide-eyed at himself.well sorta. ~ What the hell be going on here? ~ Was all he could think of.  
  
"Two Cocky Cajuns not what any of us want," Wanda said.  
  
The Rogues were all laughing then Sinister and tree Bella's came in with evil smirks on their faces.  
  
_____________________  
  
Okay so what do you think will happen next? Three Rogues', Three Bella's, and one Remy. What's their plan? And I know I haven't thanked my reviewers in a while and I'm sorry. Without ya'll I would have never made it this far. It's nice to know people like my stories and don't want to laugh at me like my own friends but hey whatever right. Special thanks to you all and I really appreciate you taking the time a reviewing. 


	30. Close to the end

An,' Okay I own nothing and here is my next chapter. Thank you those of you who reviewed really appreciate it. Ya'll are the best. My French well I get it from a translator off the Internet so I have no clue if it is write or wrong.  
  
~ Thoughts~  
  
_ Telepathic conversation _  
  
"Speaking"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They stopped laughing and clutched their heads as a pain hot through each of them. They were still poses as the Remy's they knew and their shapes began to turn back. It wasn't like normally when they just tuned back it looked like it was being forced and it took a while to get back to their selves. They screamed and Remy couldn't hear still but he knew they were screaming and he wanted to do something but he had a feeling the room was taking his along with the rest of the brotherhood energy away whenever they struggled.  
  
"God I hate their voices. Their southern drawl is horrible," all Bella's said at the same time then laughed.  
  
"W-what happened?" Rogue 3 stuttered to say and her throat was raspy in need of water.  
  
"Somethin's wrong, ah-ah don't feel the same," Rogue 1 said feeling pretty much the same.  
  
"What did you do 't' us?" Rogue 2 asked calmly at Sinister.  
  
"Nothing your original powers have returned and that means that the rings you were each given in your own time that forced your powers under your control are gone as well, so as you see I did nothing if you didn't except the rings then it wouldn't hurt so bad," he replied.  
  
"What were fine it didn't hurt that bad," Rogue 3 said trying to make her throat better but rubbing it.  
  
"Fools that's not what he means. He means is that now that you have been reminded what it feels to touch, it hurts because it's been taken away and Remy can't touch you no more. Not that he would even if you could," One of the Bella's said.  
  
"What do-," Rogue 1 said but was interrupted.  
  
"Enough!" Sinister said and at the same time he and all the Bella put on bracelets and the room began o fill with smoke.  
  
The Rogue's tried to hold their breath but eventually they gasped begging for air but what they got was smoke that burned their throat and teary eyes and it made their skin burn and itch. The smoke was gone and the girls fell on their belly's.  
  
They levitated in the air and were following Sinister and all Bella's to some big room that looked like the danger room, exactly like the danger room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the institute it was nighttime and a stunning female with flaming red hair had her room window open due to the fact that she was ht and the night air was cool. Three figures all the same and yet not snuck into her room quiet as the wind. They approached the red head and at the same time touched her. The red head known as Jean Grey shook uncontrollably in her sleep and then she was in an unconscious sleep. The three female figures exited the room just as quietly as they came since they got what they came for.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile Remy and the rest of the brotherhood were dragged out of the room they were in into a mush smaller room where their energy was back but they could do nothing because they were handcuffed and the handcuffs not only restrained their hands but their powers as well. They saw Rogue their Rouge along with the other two in the room right in front of them actually. Remy had a theory that this room in which they were in was a room inside the room Rogue was in.  
  
"What's goin on homme?" Remy asked angry knowing he was practically helpless.  
  
"Watch," Julian said simply, and as long as Remy knew this man he was acting way out of the normal.  
  
In the other room there were 6 big circles on the floor. Rogue 1 was placed on one circle while the Bella she met at the restaurant was placed one the one in front of her. Rogue 3 was placed on the one beside her while the Bella from her time was also placed in front of her and the same with Rogue 2 and the last Bella.  
  
"Ahm tired of just doin' what you wish," All Rogue's said through gritted teeth  
  
"You do not have much say now do you?" Sinister said and this time Remy and the others could hear every word.  
  
"We'll see," they said and they moved off the circles and Sinister pressed something on his watch and a sharp pain went thought their heads constantly.  
  
They didn't stop though they kept moving and they clutched their heads at the same time they struggled to walk and they were ready to fall on their knees anytime but they walked straight ahead to the girls that stood in front of them. The girls smiled and some unknown force threw them back and they hit the wall and fell to the floor the pain stopped immediately. They stood up without a problem and looked at the girls in front of them.  
  
"HOW'D YOU GET POWERS?!" They screamed ignoring the pain their throat were going through.  
  
"Girls I can go wherever I want and whatever time I want it was more simple to get some technology from the future," Sinister said. They gave him a confused look then he continued to speak," In other words the future held serums to give non-mutants mutant powers temporarily and I took it and gave it to them, I was able to pick what mutant powers to give them but only one," he laughed.  
  
"Shall we do it now?" the Bella from the restaurant asked and Sinister nodded.  
  
Each Rogue was forced into the air and were right above the circles that they were once on. They were all in the air and they were in a circle now and so were the ones under them. They had no clue what to expect but they knew that for once they were truly scared. The circle got smaller as they got closer and every girl even Bella began to cry.  
  
"Why the hell are you cryin' Sugah?" Rogue 3 asked bitterly and with one eye open trying her hardest to prepare for what was to come.  
  
"Do you think we want to got through this as well? No we don't were being controlled by the earrings just as you are," she said.  
  
"Earrings?" Rogue 1 said and for the first time they al realized they actually had earrings on.  
  
"You mean 't' say al we had 't' do was take em' off and we'd be free?" Rogue 1 asked.  
  
"No it's still not that simple we tried already and when you try and take them off your in pain right away," Bella replied to all of them.  
  
Remy and the others had knocked out Julian and his body guards and were running purposely into the wall to try and break the window but it wouldn't budge. Wanda was bleeding, Todd's shoulder was dislocated, Pietro wasn't hurt but he was getting tied, Lance was still going and he didn't look like he was going to give up anytime soon. Fred was to hungry and had fainted long ago. With the next hit to the wall the ceiling caved in and a group of people who were familiar were in a protected ball of a telepath shield.  
  
"Can ya help Remy out?" Remy asked and the handcuffs were taken or rather blown off them all.  
  
"What's going on here?" Bishops deep voice said and echoed, it was flooded with concern.  
  
"Guess ma theory was wrong," Remy muttered to himself.  
  
"Well were not sure but Rogue's in trouble," Wanda said utterly confuse and frustrated.  
  
"All of them?" Talia asked.  
  
"How'd-you-know-about-that?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Because I do," she replied.  
  
"I can't believe she understood me," he said slowly.  
  
"Yeah all of them yo'," Todd said ignoring Pietro  
  
"WHY ARE YOU GUYS TALKING LIKE EVERYTHING IS OKAY? IT IS NOT OKAY NOTHING IS. ROGUE IS IN DANGER UP THERE AND I WANT HER OUT NOW!" Lance yelled.  
  
"Were working on it just calm down," Nathan said.  
  
Lance growled and put his hands in front of his face and acting as if he were shaking something indicating he wanted to coke him.  
  
Rogue was forced to touch Bella and it was like a game everybody holding hands in a circle. Turns out the power they were given was the power to absorb just like Rogue. Their powers fought to absorb but they were canceling each other out and their heads were spinning. A shield created by their own powers surrounded them and it was absorbing everything making them a type of black hole. Nathan and the others were unaffected but Remy and the rest of the brotherhood were holding on to some pole. Fred didn't move and he was still out. The girls were holding their breaths but finally.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All the girls finally screamed they were holding it in but it was too much to hold for a long time.  
  
The pain they felt was everywhere their head hurt most their muscles were sore but they were forced to stay the way they were. Everybody each Rogue and Bella absorbed were going into the others and back to them constantly. Nathan with the help of Bishop and Everett pulled out some bazooka-looking thing and pointed it towards the girls. Remy tried to speak but he was trying to hold on for dear life. Wanda had the nerve to speak though.  
  
"What the hell are you going to do with that thing!?" she had to yell there was a lot of commotion due to the absorbing and so forth.  
  
Her question went unanswered and Nathan shot the thing. It was some sort of net and it covered the girl's shield. It ate away at it then it covered the girls. The absorbing stopped and everybody was on the ground. The screaming suddenly stopped and the girls were out but still holding on. Sinister laughed.  
  
"Your to late it's almost done."  
  
Remy grabbed a card from his shoe (he has card in a lot of places) and charged it he almost there it but a hand stopped him.  
  
"Chere let-,"  
  
"No don't we've got it," Psylocke said.  
  
Lance had enough everybody was being to calm and knowing. He rushed over to Rogue his friend and tried to pry her loose but when he touched her skin he was shocked and thrown back. Lorna came and without touching her skin tried to do what Lance attempted but it was no use.  
  
"Cable she's not moving you think it went wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Sinister?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know it's never been tested," he laughed.  
  
"What! NEVER? fool, you probally killed them," Nathan said.  
  
"Point being?" Sinister asked. Sinister walked to the girls and smiled. "How long has it been since they stopped screaming?" he asked.  
  
"Almost two minutes," Alison said.  
  
"Think you might want to hold on to something," he said.  
  
Everybody moved quickly to hold on to something and hey even tied Fred up. They waited and then someone spoke. "What are we doing this for?"  
  
When that was said the net was destroyed and the shield was back up. The girls were still out but their powers were working. The shield was slowly getting bigger. Then it began to get bigger faster it was so fast Nathan and the others could do nothing. Sinister was suddenly in it and the others thought they would be okay but once they were in they were unconscious. Sinister was the only person awake even the girls were out he felt smart and strong. His plan was working.  
  
"Don't let go," he said.  
  
Rogue suddenly twitched and woke up so did the other Rogue's they jerked their hands apart. Sinister turned to them and looked at his watch. "No you covered well New Orleans, Lafayette, Baton Rouge, and Lake Pontchartrain," he said smiling.  
  
"What are you talkin' bout?" Rogue 3 asked, her head hurt so much she felt she'd die all of then did.  
  
"All you touching and canceling each other out created a bubble that does the absorbing for you, you have absorbed hundred of people and Mutants in the last minute at least a couple thousand," he said.  
  
Rogue 1 got up and cried silently, her head was filled with unknown people and even animals, she felt everything they all felt everything. They felt like a girl going through their first period and boy having a type of wet dream. They felt like a poor hungry person on the streets begging for food and money they felt like a scientist on the brink of discovering something good, they were everybody thinking everything going through everything possible. But for some reason they weren't in as much pain. They went in their heads and knew why.  
  
~@~@ Each rogue I going through the same thing so it doesn't matter that I don't use #'s to tell them apart ~@~@~  
  
"What's going on your all always tryin' 't' take over," Rogue asked her psyches.  
  
"You're making a fool of us and if you die now well never have our chance to really live," The Jean in her head said.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Rogue asked feeling uncomfortable in her own head.  
  
"You see we only hurt you because you hurt us," Jean said again.  
  
"Do you really think ah know what yer talkin' bout?" Rogue said.  
  
"Do you really think we like it when you put us behind a wall, that's why we yell and scream your ignoring us," Evan said.  
  
"Your ignoring apart of yourself when you like ignore us. We can't be ignored for like a really long time we get Rowdy especially the bad guys you have in here, we want you to live we all do believe it or not." Kitty said.  
  
"Ja we just vant to be noticed and your embarrassing us so give us access to your body ve von't betray you ve promise," Kurt said.  
  
"And ah do ah know that?" Rogue said.  
  
"Your body will reject us we learned when we were first tiered of being held back, either way you may die it's just with this choice you have a better chance of living," Amara said.  
  
"Well so ah should let you do ya'll the work?" Rogue asked getting annoyed.  
  
"No with me and the professor we all can do it," Jamie said.  
  
"Okay whatever not 't' fond of living right now anyway," Rogue said.  
  
Everybody in her head smiled and she woke up and saw the other Rogues just now waking as well. "Lemme guess you just had a conversation with you psyches?" Rogue 1 asked the others. They nodded and then they felt funny.  
  
Sinister was looking at them not knowing what was going on. Rogue all Rogues began to multiply. Using a bit of Mystiques power each Rogue turned into the bit of a different person that was inside each Rogue.  
  
Sinister looked in horror. There were three everything. Three Magneto's, Mystique's, Avalanche's, Toad's, Jean's, Cyclops's, Wolverine's, Quicksilver's, Sabertooth's, Juggernaut's,Professor's, Kurt's, Cody's even. Each Rogue had some people others didn't. Rogue 2 had the Hulk and She-hulk with her. Rogue 3 had Yuriko. Both Rogue 2&3 had Carol Danvers with them. They all had the least addition to the mind such as Nathan and the others. There were at least 40 people with each Rogue a piece ad that's the minimum. Sinister had a look of pure horror his face. He gave an uneasy smile and again with the pressing of the watch. The floor under them moved and little freaky looking things came out.  
  
"What's this?" Rogue 1 asked.  
  
"These are my personal creation with a females egg and mixed DNA," he replied.  
  
"Well then bring it on," Each real rogue said at the same time and everybody began to charge up ready to fight. Each Storm blew the building apart with their power due to the large amount of people. Everybody looked as ready as they will ever be.  
  
_____________________ Alright almost done with the story and I am not happy with this chapter at all but hey I'll change it if I need to but tell me what you think. 


	31. The End unless you wis for a sequel

An,' Okay I own nothing and here is my next chapter. Thank you those of you who reviewed really appreciate it. Ya'll are the best. My French well I get it from a translator off the Internet so I have no clue if it is write or wrong.  
  
~ Thoughts~  
  
_ Telepathic conversation _  
  
"Speaking"  
  
Don't forget the real X-men are still in New York and the real Brotherhood members are out cold and Nathan and the others as well. So when I say something like ' Kurt blah blah blah ' it's not the real one okay? All right now that that is over with on with the story. Oh yeah and I'm terrible at accents. Think this will be the last chapter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue 1 looked around. ~ This is ridiculous everyone in mah head in all mah heads or whatever is out and about. There are little gremlin lookin' creatures ready 't' kill us all. Ah do live an exciting life and ah think ah like this livin' dangerous Logan would be so proud, not ~ she thought to herself.  
  
"Ready 't' die?" Sinister asked.  
  
"Dude zat is such a veak line," Kurt said.  
  
Then it all started the gremlins looking things flew into the air. That wasn't a surprise but what was a surprise was the fact that there were over one hundred and fifty people on the Rogue's side but they were seriously outnumbered and they kept coming from nowhere.  
  
"Split up," one of the Wolverine's said.  
  
Everybody went in all directions and so did their enemy's. They were everywhere the mall, park, lake, and different neighborhoods, in air and on land. It was a good thing the people were out but they wouldn't be for long and no doubt the fight would last long.  
  
Rogue 1 had her back to Rogue 2 and 3. They were all back-to-back. All they could do was use the fighting skills they learned because they could no longer call on any power they wanted and even if they could it would be impossible to do so because their Psyches were out of their heads anyway. They were on land and their enemy was in air and on land.  
  
"Readyyyyy and GO!" they said at the same time and began to swing at their opponents.  
  
They dodged and some took the hit but they felt harder than they should. They knew the odds were most defiantly against them. Rogue 1 grabbed a rock and hit one of the creatures upside the head with it. Her hand went straight through.  
  
"They can phase," Rogue 1 said.  
  
Rogue 3 wanted to run but she couldn't. She threw a punch and it went through she threw then so fast that the creature she was hitting or trying to hit eventually had to let her hit it because it couldn't hold it's breath any longer. She hit it and it went flying. She smiled but her victory was short when two more came from behind and grabbed her under the arms they flew into the air and dropped her. She luckily landed in water but the impact hurt like hell. Rogue 2 wasn't doing any better she had to face four of them and one was flying the other was ghosting through things coming her way another was causing the ground to shake and another was running with Pietro's speed.  
  
"Fuck they can run Pietro and cause earth tremors like Avalanche!" she half shouted.  
  
She couldn't see the other Rogue's anywhere. She tried to run but the fast one caught her and punched her in the gut. She couldn't go flying like you're supposed to because it was still running then suddenly it stopped then she went flying. She screamed and before she could hit anything the flyer hit her from above and she went down. The Avalanche one had been causing them while the others were busy and the earth began to split (No not the entire earth just where their at). She fell in between the parted earth and was still screaming until she fell on a float surface. She hit the ground hard and her head hit something hard. Her head was bleeding she could tasted the bitter taste in her mouth. She looked up and saw a purple sky that then went back to being blue. She looked down and saw nothing but blackness. She couldn't call for help because one of those creatures might come after her. She saw one of the creature fall into the earth just as she did but it was dead or it was sleeping but as long as it didn't bother her she was just fine. She was still looking down when she felt herself being lifted off the ground.  
  
"Shhhh it's okay were on your side were here to help. Have you Rogue?" it was a female voice.  
  
Rogue 2 was gently put on the ground and she turned around. "Which one?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean which one?" she said back.  
  
Rogue finally got a good look at her she was gold metal. "Ah mean there are two more other rogue's besides meh," Rogue 2 said.  
  
"Okay hop on," the other female said.  
  
She hoped on her back and watched as she grew wings and they flew into the air. Rogue 2 then noticed she was for from where she had started.  
  
~*~  
  
Rogue 1 was bleeding. She had glass allover the place her arms and legs and was actually laying in it. She was in a jewelry store being choked by one of those creatures. If only she could touch it but she couldn't reach. She was losing strength from struggling so much. She had burns from laser beams and her leg was held in solid ice. Just when she felt she was going to faint the grip loosened and she heard a woman speak.  
  
"Die," she said and Rogue felt it's body go limp on her.  
  
She looked up and saw a black woman. She was bald and had no pupils and her skin looked like it does when you look at an ocean floor seeing those drifting colors. She grabbed Rogue's arm and lifted her up.  
  
"WATCH OUT!" Rogue 1 screamed as she saw another bust through the ceiling.  
  
It flew to them and the girl did nothing but hold her hand out and the creature stopped. Rogue saw that the girls hand was going through its head and instantly it fell to the ground.  
  
"Don't worry it won't happen to you honey. They call me Tattoo, you seen our Rogue?" Tattoo asked.  
  
"What she look like?" Rogue 1 asked.  
  
"That was dumb question she looks just like you for the love of god," she said.  
  
"Well there are two other Rogue's so you got 't' be more detailed," Rogue replied then," Thank you by the way."  
  
"Sorry and your welcome, lets go I've seen to many weird things already," she said then grabbed Rogue and they ran out.  
  
Everybody wasn't having the best of times. Neither Kurt could teleport because so could their enemy and the Jean's and the Xavier's couldn't use their power because well they really didn't know why. All the creatures had just about every power they had telepathic and telekinetic powers as well as the power to fly. They had every power of every X-man and brother hood member and every Acolyte.  
  
"Oh no what's happening?" Rogue 1 said as she saw everyone disappearing that was in her or the other Rogue's head.  
  
"What do you mean we have to find the others," Tattoo said.  
  
"To late were hear already Sugah," Rogue 3 said she was with some golden metal girl.  
  
"Lifeguard did you find her?" Tattoo asked.  
  
"Not ours but yeah," she replied.  
  
"I found her though," said a man.  
  
"Thunderbird finally you did something right," Lifeguard joked.  
  
"AHHHHH," All Rogues's screamed at once.  
  
"What's happening to them?" Tattoo asked.  
  
No one answered, no one knew. Each Rogue fell to their knees and hugged her arms around herself. Everybody was returning into their heads and it was to must all at once. It was like re-absorbing them allover again but one hundred times worse. They were changing like they normally do when they absorbed somebody. They turned blue, grew wings, their hair changed it turned color grew long then short. As they screamed their voices change and it was gross to watch. Finally it stopped and they completely fell to the ground. At that exact time Tattoo was tackled from behind and Lifeguard was grabbed and pulled into the earth while Thunderbird was lifted into the air and was soon out of sight.  
  
"How long were we out?" Rogue 1 asked.  
  
"Not long from the looks of it c'mon we have 't' help somehow," Rogue 3 said.  
  
"We need a plan we can't just go," Rogue 2 said.  
  
"Like what they have every power we have ever absorbed and unlike ours it's at their mercy, what can possibly be their weakness?" Rogue 3 asked harshly.  
  
"Anything we have 't' try anything and everything we can think of. Like ah don't know ever seen Freddy verses Jason?" Rogue 1 asked.  
  
"WHAT?" The other two asked.  
  
"Never mind it's a movie -MOVE!- " Rogue 1 shouted when she saw more of those creatures and some were attacking.  
  
She hid behind a tree and when she looked straight ahead she was almost touching on of those things. She yelped and ducked just in time when a blast that was aimed at her went straight through the tree and through on of it's own as well.  
  
Rogue 2 ran into a full parking lot and used the cars and other vehicles as shields and hiding spaces. " AHAAAAAAHEHEHEHE!" The creature laughed sounding like it was dying.  
  
"Ya sound like the wicked which of the west!" Rogue 2 screamed and grabbed its head and rammed it mouth onto one of the water fountains.  
  
It couldn't breathe or use any of its power it moved violently scratching at Rogue's skin and cutting her red and black leather bodysuit. It made gagging noises and she could see others heading her way.  
  
"No way your almost dead just a little longer," she said through gritted teeth then it went limp.  
  
She held it there still though just in case and she was glad she did because when she was ready to drop it, it sprung back to life and it tried to use whatever power it had. It was Gambit's power because it heated the water till it was boiling and then it was finally dead. She dropped it as fast she could because it was gross to feel and the water got on her hand and she had to hurry up because now she couldn't see any of those things and she knew they were around. "Well ya don't melt," she half joked.  
  
She nursed her hand and then twirled around when she felt she was being watched. She saw a few shadows go across the cars. And she pressed her back to the statue. One of the cars lifted and it was being moved in certain angles. It was turned to where the sun reflected off the car and into her eyes and she covered them with her fore arm.  
  
"HOW MANY OF THESE FUCKING THINGS ARE THERE?" she heard a distant voice.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw Lifeguard with wing slicing at the creatures and the funny thing was there was never any blood they just died as if it was some old poor graphic movie.  
  
"Thanks," she said then they went to find the others.  
  
Rogue 3 was holding out she hit them they hit her and she had already killed about 4 of them buy making them hit each other. They were strong but not smart, and she used it to her advantage. She did flips and rolled and dodged when she could and took every chance she had to hit on for granted. That's when Tattoo showed up and just went through then killing them. Her skin began to move with the colors changing, and a word went right across her face it read Hi.  
  
"Guess Tattoo suits you well," Rogue three replied.  
  
They ran together killing many on their way.  
  
Rogue 1 was running for her life. She was only a teenager and still in high school she shouldn't have to go through this. Then suddenly she stopped running.  
  
"Ahm stronger than this don't dare doubt yourself Rogue, you're a loner the untouchable you're not weak. Ah will not let them make a fool out of meh," she whispered to herself.  
  
She turned around and pulled her sleeves up. On of those thing were coming her way and head first. She ran further and then turned around and ran towards it. She touched it but then she felt nothing. It felt something though it stopped and shook violently scratching Rogue's face and ripping her clothes making her bleed. She yelped in pain and grabbed its head and put the railing of the malls stairs in its mouth. She elbowed the back of its head and its jaw broke and it died.  
  
"OH MY GOD MO MY GOD WHAT ARE THESE THINGS?" a childish voice yelled.  
  
Rogue 1 turned around to see everybody slowly waking up. "Shit" she muttered under her breath. Just then the other Rogue's came in with Thunderbird, Lifeguard, and Tattoo.  
  
"Everybody's waking up," Tattoo said.  
  
"Tell meh something we don't know," Rogue 2 said.  
  
"Their dumb," Rogue 3 said.  
  
"Thy laugh like a witch on drugs," Rogue 2 said.  
  
"When the come in contact with our skin it drives them nuts we don't absorb them. Ah think thy have no soul or something," Rogue 1 said.  
  
"Well that's just great what now?" Rogue 3 asked sarcastically.  
  
"Strip," Rogue 2 said.  
  
"What?!" the other Rogue's and Thunderbird, Lifeguard, and Tattoo yelled.  
  
"It's okay look these people will run away screaming tryin' 't' reach safety, Bird boy, Biker girl and the female Colossus are well covered up an it would make things a hell of a lot easier," Rogue 2 said.  
  
Rogue 1 and 3 looked at each other and they began 't' undress as well as the other Rogue. They stripped down to their underwear and laughed when thy saw that they all wore black. They kept their boots on though to make it more painful when they kick plus they never showed their feet.  
  
"Okay split up, cover more ground we need 't' get this over with," Rogue 3 said.  
  
"And now that everybody's wakened up they can use them as hostages or shields," Rogue 2 said.  
  
"Why didn't they do that in the first place?" Tattoo asked.  
  
"Their dumb they probally thought they were dead already so lets go," Rogue 1 said.  
  
They ran out through either the door or the giant holes in the wall. They were all gone when Rogue 1 went back," what the hell are you people waiting for were tryin' 't' distract em' so you people can flee 't' safety and the world is back 't' normal, GO!" she yelled and everybody ran out some thanking her and others accusing her but they all left.  
  
"You're a good one," Tattoo said from behind.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rogue 1 asked.  
  
"I would have left them I don't care if they die or not they don't understand us, they fear us," Tattoo said.  
  
"Ah don't have anything against all humans just the ones that ah know don't like meh because of hat ah am. And aren't you an X-man?" Rogue 1 asked.  
  
"No this is my punishment. Back at my home I took a drug called "Kick" and it made me kill any human I could find because a well respected mutant was killed and no not Xavier. A student got killed and as my punishment I have to bring our Rogue back and not kill any humans while at it." She said.  
  
"Ah'll probally be right behind you on that one, meh hated by both mutants and humans, because of mah so called gift," Rogue said.  
  
"We have a lot in common," Tattoo said.  
  
"Your cool ah wish we could keep in contact but were from different worlds," Rogue said then there was an explosion.  
  
They ran and saw an all out war between the creatures and the mutants. Fighting six on about twenty and many dying quickly. Tattoo went to help them fight but Rogue 1 had other things on her mind. She ran as fast as she could to where just about everything started. She ran and she found Sinister typing like a mad man. She slowly crept up on him and was just about to touch his face then she remembered hi watch. She quickly balled her fist and threw a punch. He moved out the way but she punched the computer instead and without any added strength it hurts like hell.  
  
"Well well well you didn't really think I'd run so easily did you?" he said.  
  
"You should have," Rogue 1 said.  
  
He threw a punch and Rogue blocked. It was like watching a movie they moved with such speed, they were totally even. He hit her she hit him they would every once in a while hit each other at the same time. Rogue punched him and he caught it. He kicked her and with her free hand she blocked it. She kicked him in his side and he stumbled back.  
  
"You wonderful at this to bad your not on my side," he said.  
  
"Ah know isn't it?" she replied with a smirk.  
  
He kicked her feet right from under her and she fell hard her cheek smearing on the floor. She saw Nathan and the others begin to get up as well but Remy and the brotherhood didn't move. She wondered for a second if maybe she killed them. A boot was up against her throat in no time. She wrapped her leg around his and tripped him then got up as fast as possible but he was just as fast.  
  
They stood their looking at each other for a while then Rogue began to jump up and down with her fists in the air like a boxer. He smiled ah threw another punch and she simply moved back. She punched him and she hit his side bit he was obviously no going to go down easy. He grabbed her head and banged it against the wall countless amount of times. He kept going until her hands found his and she threw him over her shoulder but he almost landed on her.  
  
"Ah should have paid attention when Logan was teaching self defense," she muttered.  
  
He got up and ran into her he began to punch her and smack her. She fell to the ground and he began to kick her. He cleared his throat and pressed his watch (he does that a lot) and she was lifted into the air. She was coughing up blood and clutching her gut. It hurt to close her eyes tight and it hurt to talk or smile. It hurt to move because the scratches she received from earlier were beginning to become scabs and they cracked when she did any of those things. She figured the watch gave him the power to do things only mutants can do. She felt something inside her, it hurt. He was using the power he had to make her inside feel as if they were being messed with.  
  
"This is because you can no longer touch," he said then Rogue felt like she was being lightly touched from head to toe.  
  
"Pervert," she said.  
  
He laughed and her arm broke with out warning. She screamed and just then bolts of electricity hit inside the half destroyed room they were in and one hit Sinister. They stopped and Rogue fell to the floor, she looked up and saw Tattoo with a broken wire with sparks still flying out of it.  
  
"Than you," Rogue said. Sinister was out like a light and the other Rogue's came in. They messed with the computer and then a light came and they were gone. Every other Rogue, Tattoo, Thunderbird, Lifeguard, Nathan everybody that wasn't supposed to be there was gone. Rogue wanted to say goodbye. She turned around and she felt arms wrap around her.  
  
"Our mistake we'd never leave without saying goodbye but we have to leave now, Rogue 2 said.  
  
"Here are your clothes they aren't to much good but they're there," Rogue 3 said.  
  
"Is Nathan and the others laving to?" Rogue 1 asked.  
  
"Yeah as a matter of fact the base inside Magic City it with us you have a jacket in there two actually they are the same though." Rogue 2 said.  
  
"It's two black trench coats right? Keep em' there are two of them one for each of you ah want you 't' remember how you met two more versions of yourself," Rogue 1 laughed hiding the pain she was in.  
  
"Thanks here ah have one for you to," Rogue 3 said giving Rogue 1 her black jacket, which had the sleeves rolled up, and pointing to Rogue 2 when she said she had another to give to her.  
  
"Hey we all got signature jackets here ah have many more," Rogue 2 said giving Rogue 1 her brown leather jacket that was just like the one she received before but it was brown a little worn out and warmer. "Ah have mah signature gloves in em' so," he drifted off.  
  
"Same here in both jackets with lipstick which a doubt any of you would wear, it's double sided one purple and the other such a dark green it hard 't' tell if it's green or black so," Rogue 1 trailed off as well.  
  
"Ah don't have signature gloves but ah have these. They let you see at night and they look cool and ah have the same lipstick as you just one sided and red," Rogue 3 said.  
  
They laughed then stopped and,"Sugah," they said at the same time then laughing harder.  
  
"Ready girls," Nathan yelled.  
  
They stopped laughing and sighed. They wanted to but their pride wouldn't let them they hugged creating a small bubble just like before but with three less people, it was cute and harmless while small but they broke apart and Rogue 2&3 walked off and disappeared.  
  
"You're going to be the only one to remember all of this," Nathan said.  
  
"What do ya mean?" rogue asked.  
  
"I mean that you boyfriend and Wanda and the others including you X-men and Everett and Yvette are only going to remember only till that day the X-men found out what you were up to. After that it's like nothing ever happened. You can't tell what you know will happen in the future okay, Wanda will have remembered nothing of hr joining us. It will bring many questions?" he said. "Don't worry about a ride back home each of you have a train ticket to go back, here," he handed her seven tickets.  
  
"But ah thought you all were from different times," Rogue said.  
  
"We are but things happen pretty much the same. For example your with and so are the other Rogue's you all have special feelings for Remy but things are just hard between you two," he said then he was gone.  
  
"Bye," Talia, Clarice, and Bishop said. And they were gone as well.  
  
Just then Rogue felt a tingling feeling in her body and Remy and the others finally woke up. They looked around and spotted Rogue, an almost fully naked Rogue.  
  
"Rogue what happened where are we at?" Fred asked.  
  
"New Orleans," she said simply.  
  
"How'd we get here yo?" Todd asked.  
  
"Well what is the last thing you remember?" rogue asked.  
  
"Asking Wanda where she was going everyday after school," Fred asked.  
  
"And what did you say?" Rogue asked Wanda.  
  
"I said I went with you to some club and we played virtual reality games where it was something like the Matrix," Wanda said.  
  
"Well your hear because Wanda was so obsessed with the game she won a contest and you all came with her here to see her play," Rogue said.  
  
"And did I win?" Wanda asked.  
  
"You mean you don't remember?" Rogue asked.  
  
"NO!" Pietro shot.  
  
"She got such a high score she overloaded the system and brung down the house literally. Turns out the game was a hit but it was using some sort of new technology making the machines go wacko, that's why this place is such a dump," Rogue said.  
  
"Why am I here then?" Bella asked joining the group's conversation.  
  
"BELLA?!" Remy said.  
  
"Not now Remy are you going to answer my question?" she demanded.  
  
"You saw us walking around as a group you and your brother spotted Remy and followed us. You constantly kept your brother from making a scene and well whatever," Rogue said.  
  
"Where is my brother?" she asked.  
  
"Behind you," Rogue said.  
  
Bella and the others looked around and saw Julian. Just then the earrings Rogue and Bella were wearing shattered and the same with Julian's watch.  
  
"Okay Chere you seem 't' be de only person who remembers what happened. Mind telling Remy why?" Remy asked.  
  
"Not really but ah will say this. It's good 't' always keep your guard up," Rogue said.  
  
"Well why are you half naked with scars that are no doubt new since they are still bleeding on you? There is something your hiding isn't there?" Julian said accusingly.  
  
Rogue tensed at having nothing to really say. She just smiled and said," You should know it's your fault."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Both Bella and Julian said.  
  
"After about an hour of holding back unknown anger for Rems here you and him quietly talked for about a few seconds then you screamed mutant and everybody went crazy. Lance here got mad and caused half this place to fall. Wanda hexed everybody and toad spit on everybody he could. Pietro made a human hurricane and Fred here sent people flying. Remy of course made an exploding entrance. And ah well a have mah deadly touch. Nobody ever listens when you warn them," Rogue said.  
  
"What do you mean deadly touch? That also doesn't answer my question to why your half naked, and no normal person could make marks like those" Julian said.  
  
"Don't speak of what you don't know or understand. All you need 't' know is don't touch meh," Rogue said then turned around.  
  
Remy and the Brotherhood got up. "Remy you and your * cough * wife have things 't' work out." Rogue said.  
  
"I'm thinking we were told this but I don't remember," Todd said.  
  
"Here," Rogue handed each of the Brotherhood a ticket. She walked to Remy "They are the train tickets 't' get you back home. Don't worry they were free for the competitor and their friends and family so if you decide 't' stay don't feel guilty." Rogue walked away.  
  
"Rogue really what happened you have marks every where and not only the scratches but bruises and a giant hand mark on your neck," Lance said as he reached for Rogue's neck.  
  
Rogue panicked and grabbed his covered arm and flipped on his back. Before she realized what she did it was already done. She stood over Lance and got on her knees so that he'd be trapped between her legs. She held his arms apart from his body and leaned her head to his ear. "Ah sorry ah panicked."  
  
"It's okay you must not be used t control over you po-," he was cut off.  
  
"No Lance not anymore it's gone mah control it's gone." Rogue said then got up and looked around. She smiled when she noticed that someone left her a new pair of clothes. Just like the other pair but fresh. She unfolded it and a letter fell out. She opened the letter and smiled.  
  
_ Nathan is such a guy. There are underwear and other of the sort in there and a new suit. Were gonna sound corny but do whatever you feel is right with any situation. And girl thanks for the watches really. Maybe one day well bring you here and have some sort of double dimension reunion. We will meet again no doubt but hopefully under better circumstances next time. You still have access to the hotel and when you get there, there is a present for you. You still get paid but 3 x's as much 1 4 U and the other was Wanda's but she doesn't remember and the other cuz they really need to fix that place up. Sinister will be taken care of but you not out of the hot water yet wish you were though. Just be careful.  
  
Talia and Clarice _  
  
Rogue smiled and ran to the bathroom. It was funny because it was the only place that was untouched. She grabbed a lot of paper towels and freshened herself up and put on her new stuff. She wore her new black leather jacket she got from Rogue who was part of the X-Treme X-men. She wore the other Rogue's gloves and her own lipstick. She smiled and walked out to find everybody still in there. She saw that Everett and Yvette were gone and she prayed they were safe.  
  
"Okay," Pietro said stretching the word.  
  
"Hey Rogue that's the same outfit in the game," Wanda said.  
  
"Yeah well ah have things 't' take care of, see you guys back home," Rogue said.  
  
"Chere?" Remy called after her.  
  
"Yeah Remy?" Rogue said innocently.  
  
He walked up to her and looked at her dead in the eye," You gonna tell Remy what happened here right?"  
  
"Fuck off," her innocent expression turned to a hatred on and she walked out. Remy was left totally confused.  
  
Rogue was suddenly mad. She just remembered what she thought about Remy and Bella. ~Here he is flirtin' wit meh when he has a wife. He thinks ahm a challenge and nothing else. ~ She thought.  
  
She ran to the train station, which she hitched a ride to. She was lucky when she over heard a conversation.  
  
"It's to late do you have an earlier one?" said some girl.  
  
"No sorry?" said the ticket booth guy.  
  
Rogue walked up to the girl. "Sorry to ease drop but ah over heard you say you wanted a later time?" Rogue said as nice as can be without scaring the poor thing. The girl nodded her head yes. "Well ah happen 't' have a ticket set to leave at 8:15 and ah need an earlier one. Ah would like 't' trade tickets with you and if you don't think it is real ah have no problem checking," Rogue said.  
  
The little girl thought it over then handed her ticket to Rogue. "You know sugah' don't evah just hand a ticket or anything else over like that." Rogue said.  
  
"Are you a mutant?" the girl asked.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Because it's normally mutants that wear those tights and matrix costumes," the girls said.  
  
"Yeah ah am and ah have never heard the word mutant and normally in the same sentence before," Rogue said.  
  
"Are you on your own?" the little girl asked.  
  
Rogue though about. ~ Ah am leaving the X-men so ah guess so ~. "Yeah," she said.  
  
"Can you give me some advice?" the little girl asked.  
  
Rogue grabbed the girl and took her to a bench. "Sure but tell meh are you a mutant?"  
  
"Well I don't know. My mommy kicked me out of the house one day when I screamed and the next thing we knew we were at the beach. When I screamed again we were back home so does that count?" the girl asked.  
  
~ This girl is too cute ~ "Yeah and ah know what you power is."  
  
"Oh oh what?" she begged.  
  
"You're a teleporter. You can transfer yourself and obviously others with you to different places. And long distances to," Rogue said.  
  
"Yeah," the girl said.  
  
"Don't be so happy people will not uh. be friends with you because of what you are."  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"They are afraid of us."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the don't understand."  
  
"Why?" the girl asked.  
  
"Hush and listen. Don't go around letting everybody know you have a power. Only other mutants but still be careful whom you tell. There are good and bad mutants just like there are good and bad humans. Use the fact that you have a power that nobody else knows about to your advantage. Tell meh when you screamed did you think of the beach?" Rogue asked.  
  
"No," the girl replied.  
  
"What did you think about?"  
  
"Um.. building a sand castle," she replied.  
  
"Okay then whenever you feel like you're in danger think of some place like that okay?" Rogue said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Also don't befriend everybody that says they are good. Learn to fight and do whatever you have to be safe, how old are you?"  
  
"Nine," she said.  
  
"Oh and don't sound so damn cheerful all the time people will wonder why you sound so cheerful and why you aren't with an older adult. Got it?"  
  
"Got it so learn to hurt people and don't talk a lot and think of lots of sand when a dream turns bad?"  
  
Rogue laughed and stood up," Yeah something like that."  
  
"What's your power?"  
  
"Well if ah were 't' touch anybody or anything with skin ah take part of their life energy and what they know ah know. So unless ah have something over my skin I can't touch you," Rogue replied.  
  
"So you can't kiss your mommy goodnight?"  
  
"Ah don't have a mommy sugah."  
  
"Are there other mutants? I thought every mutant had the same gift," the girl said.  
  
"No but mah brother can teleport and he has blue fur with fangs and a tail with three fingers and toes. He's s good person though," Rogue said.  
  
"Bye," the girl said suddenly.  
  
"Bye," Rogue said then went to catch her train. ~Pity a girl so young al ready being denied a normal life. So young and Naive ~ Rogue thought.  
  
The next day that Rogue got some much needed sleep she was in Bayville again. She looked around and saw it was nighttime. She needed to go to the institute real quick. She knew they were mad and she was truly sorry but if she stayed she'd live with guilt heavy on her every day. Plus she figured this was how it was supposed to be because in all the visions she saw she was never around. She opened the door after sneaking past the alarm system and walked in to see the team dressed in their uniforms.  
  
"ROGUE!" Kitty and Kurt screamed, they went to hug her but she gave them a look.  
  
"Stripes?" Logan said.  
  
"Everybody sorry 't' worry ya. It will never happen again-"  
  
"Damn right it won't bec-" Logan started but rogue cut him off.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Rogue said.  
  
"Rogue your face what happened?" Jamie asked.  
  
"You were gone quite a long time," Scott said.  
  
"Stripes?" Logan was getting impatient.  
  
"You have a hand mark around your neck," Jean said reaching for it.  
  
"NO!" Rogue shouted. "Ah mean sorry."  
  
"It's okay child remember," Ororo said.  
  
"No mah control it's gone all of it so now were back 't' square one or ahm back," Rogue said and she slowly walked upstairs packed her things again and walked back down. She said nothing as she walked out but she was glad when no one came after her she was hurt but glad at the same time.  
  
"Stripes?" a gruff voice said.  
  
"Logan not now," Rogue said without looking back.  
  
She was spun around to face Logan's chest since he is taller than her. "Just because you lost control-"  
  
"It's not that. Ah don't car that ha have lost control because the only person ah'd probally ever let really touch meh like a lover would be Remy," Rogue said.  
  
"If you could explain a little better it would be nice," Logan said.  
  
"Ah met his wife. Ah found out he didn't really like meh but it was the challenge of touching the untouchable he liked. Logan that's another betrayal 't' add 't' the list. Let's see mah real parents, Mystique, any non-mutant friends that ah had before ah was what ah am. ~ The X-men~ (She thought it but didn't say it). Nathan and the others god ahm only about 't' turn 16 and ah've been through so much. But its okay because ah've lived through it. Ah must be as strong as nails by now. Logan ahm a loner ah don't belong in a team like the X-men," Rogue said.  
  
"I understand blah blah blah," was all Rogue heard.  
  
She didn't know what it was but when he said he understood something snapped. ~ Do you understand what it's like to have all those betrayals on you? 'T' have killed your mom and hurt your brother so much? To know the future and not see yourself in it? To have killed and been so naïve, 't' be selfish and not care. To have everybody's memories in your head? To be denied touch? To know that the only person you could have possibly loved like nothing about you? To live with a secret you can never tell. Can you Logan know what it is like 't' have different versions of yourself be your real friend? Can you understand what it's like to be a mutant, a female mutant having a period every month? To watch your back all the time because people want you dead or want you on their team. Can you possibly understand what it feels like during the summer wearing layers of clothes and watching others have fun? Please shall ah go on ~ Rogue thought to herself.  
  
She realized Logan was still talking to her his back was tuned so she grabbed her things and touched him on the cheek and he was out. She went to the hotel and went to her room. When she entered there was a small animal asleep on her bed. There was a letter beside it.  
  
_ Here is a ferret that was experimented on and is immune to any mutant powers directed at him. Bishop_  
  
Rogue touched the animals nose and nothing happened there was already food for it and she smiled. "Dipstick no how about lil' man?" Rogue said.  
  
He woke up and crawled with great sped on Rogue's head and slept. She smiled and relaxed. She felt something wet go down her face.  
  
"Oh no you little-" Rogue said and what she named Lil' Man jumped off of her head and laughed.  
  
*Camera zooms out and the last thing you can hear is Rogue's footsteps going back and forth with her cursing an animal out and animal laughter. *  
  
______________________--  
  
Okay it done but don't yell at me because Remy didn't end up with Rogue. I have a sequel though up already and if you want to read it just say so. I hate my ending but I really never thought id finish so bear with me. 


End file.
